A Moments Grace
by Roanie
Summary: We sometimes are given that one chance to change our lives. Question is how many of us have the guts to do it?
1. Chapter 1

****

A Moments Grace

There are those moments in life when you have that one chance to change your life, be it a new job, moving to a new state; doesn't matter, what does is do you have the courage to take that chance?

If you are like me you are probably perusing through these stories in the hopes of finding a good story to read, maybe you're a writer yourself or have the hopes of being one someday, or perhaps its just a hobby. Like you I try to get on-line whenever I can, its a way to get away I suppose from the daily stress and aggravation of life.  
Time slips away so fast and it seems like we get so caught up in our lives,the daily grind of it that sometimes just getting through each day we miss things, I know I'm guilty of it myself, so I guess that's what makes what happened even more incredible. And so here is my story.

I had just gotten off work, being up since 4am I was more then ready to get home. My job at a warehouse store meant very early morning hours. And of course on a farm there was an endless amount of chores . I needed to stop by the feed store and pick up more grain, but before that I had to get more gas,since I had driven in on nearly fumes that morning. Unlocking my truck my back ached as I sat down, before I even had a chance to turn the key in the ignition my cell phone started ringing. Sighing I flipped it open.

"Hello " I answered rubbing my face tiredly.

"Hi honey, could you do me a favor and drop by here and pick up your brothers laundry for me?" my moms tired voice asked on the other end.

"Sure mom, I'm just now getting out of here, I'll be over in a little bit, I gotta stop by the feed store first". I answered starting up my poor aging truck.

Thanking me mom hung up the phone as I backed out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest gas station before I started my errands.

It was nearly 4:30 by the time I pulled into my long driveway, my brother Randy of course was waiting impatiently for me when I got home, why he couldn't have gotten his laundry himself was beyond me.

"Its about damn time, you know I'm gonna be late for work now don't you? Dammit Heather what the hell took you so long"

"Sorry, I had to go get horse feed and get gas, freaking traffic was horrible, next time just get it yourself than!" I yelled back slamming the bathroom door behind me.

It had been nearly a year since my older brother (the mooch) had moved back here, since losing yet another job and still going to college for, well let's see was it 5 or 6 years now? Who knew, seriously can we say life time student?. His days mostly consisted of laying around the house watching tv or sleeping, I don't think there was any chance of him leaving anytime soon. My parents had'nt really wanted him to move back, it took them years to get him to finally move out in the first place. But they really could'nt let him wind up on the streets either. So thats how wonder idiot came to live here with me .

My mom and I used to ride together all the time plus we split the farm duties equally, but since she had been diagnosed with breast cancer last year, all that had changed.  
After the surgery they had immediately begun radiation and chemo, but thankfully all the treatments seemed to have worked. She still got tired really easily, but at least she was doing much better.

Changing into my barn clothes I patted my Irish setters Rufus and Phoebe on the head as I headed out to the barn, they of course were too busy snoozing on the couch to bother getting up and joining me, whoever said Irish setters were extremely active dogs should have met these two. Heading to the barn I began my evening chores almost in auto mode, I would be glad when I could finally crash for the evening, maybe I'd check my email and see if there were any new stories on the fiction site.

After bringing the kids in I threw them all a few flakes of hay, dumped and then refilled their water buckets before heading to the grain bin.

"Hey there, where's your ferocious guard dogs at?" asked my friend Kevin. I actually hadn't even heard him pull in, of course I had the radio blaring too.

"Knowing them still up at the house snoring" I replied dumping a scoop of grain in a bin while balancing the other full scoopers in my arms.

"How's your mom doing?" he asked as he sat down on a bale of hay.

"She's fine, a little tired today but not bad, I think she's napping now" I replied making my way down the hallway.

"I heard from Brandon today" Kevin replied quietly waiting for me to respond.

"Yeah" I said really not wanting to talk about this right now.

When I had stopped to get my brothers laundry my little brother Brandon had called me, he was excited over the news of a new job he had just been offered in Idaho. He was going to be working at one of the state parks there.  
I was happy for my brother, seriously I was, but with everything over the past few years it had really been rough. It was mainly left up to me now to take care of things on the farm, my dad basically had nothing to with the farm, the horses to him were a total waste of time and money. To say that we had never really gotten along well would have been a huge understatement.

Since Brandon had moved back since his last job in Arizona, he had been helping me out at the farm, I paid him a fairly decent wage knowing how tight things were with him only available to find part-time work around here. And now that he was moving I was really at a loss, I was happy for him really, I knew how much this meant to him, but still I was going to miss him. He was my little brother after all, and we had always been really close, even now being older we would still bicker back and forth and make fun of one another just as we did when were younger.

"He sure is excited over this move to Idaho, says I'm gonna hafta come out there and go fishing with him sometime" Kevin continues as he stands outside now of one of the stalls stroking one of the mares on the neck.

"I know, I think he's already started packing" I reply with a small laugh while refilling the feed scoops.

"When does this new job start again" he asks now following me down aisle.

"Around the first of July I think" now dropping the off the feed scoops and picking up my pitchfork I start on the stalls.

"Mmm, thats just a few weeks away" Kevin muses stopping to pet one of the barn cats.

"Yeah, it is ". I reply, really what else was there to say?, there wasn't anything I could do. Maybe I could hire someone to help me out around here I wondered as I moved quickly from stall to stall.

Deciding to change the subject Kevin nearly got a fork full of manure when he popped his head around the corner of the stall, "So, have you seen the trailers for the second Transformers movie? ahhhh watch it will you!!".

Nearly dropping the fork, I glared at him for a moment "No, I haven't and watch what you're doing next time!".

Finishing up the last of the stalls I turned the barn lights off before heading up to the house, I couldn't wait to take a shower and change into my pj's. Walking out into the cooling night air the stars where already making their appearance for the evening. The crunching of the gravel underneath foot,and the croaking of the frogs in the pond were the only sounds we heard as we walked in comfortable silence.

"Well you know I'll help you out all I can, you know that right?" Kevin asked turning his head slightly.

Sighing I shook my head before whacking him on the shoulder. " I know that you big lug. And I know you've also got your own hands full working for your dad too so there."

"Hey" he yelled rubbing at his shoulder mock glaring at me.

"Your such a girl." I smirked back at him.

We bid each other goodnight as I let the screen door bang shut behind me. Rummaging around the cabinets produced the ever healthy and life sustaining fruity pebbles for my supper. Flopping down on the couch as I munched away on another spoonful of its sugary blessedness I kicked my shoes off as I leaned back against the back of the couch. Noticing that the dogs woke only to smell me and then move away to a more hospitable location for their naps I decided that maybe just a shower and bed would be a good idea.

_I have no idea why I am starting a third story when I've got two I'm working on already, but you know what happens when you allow your mind to wander at work and then an idea is born and it simply won't go away? Well this is the result. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. No flames please._

_Oh and as always I owning nothing but my own made up characters._


	2. Chapter 2

****

A Moments Grace

Continued

Disclaimer: I once again own nothing but my OCs.

__

Important Note: I don't really have anything planned out for this, I'm just going with the flow.

Here's something to think about; if the Transformers were real and not purely a work of fiction and if you had the chance today, to meet them would you? Seriously sit down and think about this and how it could possibly affect not only your life but the lives of everyone around you. Not as easy as it sounds is it?

There were days such as today where I was convinced that the general public at large were nothing but total idiots. If youve ever worked in retail in any way shape or form you know exactly what I mean.

Only a few more hours to go and I would be out of here for the day, thank god. My nerves were seriously fried after dealing with every grouchy person in the state it seemed like. At least today I wouldnt have twenty million stops to make before I went home. That was a blessing in itself.

After I took my trash back to the garbage disposal I clocked out for the day depositing my vest into my locker and grabbing my purse on my way out of the door. Walking out of the door the heat hit me like a blast from a furnace, just great I thought fumbling for my truck keys in my large bag.

Unlocking the passenger side door of my truck I had to lean across and open the drivers side door; the handle had broken the other day and it would cost about $200 dollars to fix it because the part was hard to find and would have to be ordered. Of course it was $200 dollars I didn't have at the moment and it was one of those things were it would just have to wait.

Rolling down the windows all the way I waited for the majority of the heat to escape before I got in. Driving down the highway I was mostly on automatic, I traveled this route so much I wouldn't be surprised if my truck could drive itself home. Which of course made me think of Transformers. Now that would be nice I thought, have a sentient car just drive you home when you were too tired to drive yourself.

It took me a little over thirty minutes to get home, pulling into the driveway I stopped and got the mail opening up the farm gate and shutting it behind me. The horses were all down in the lower pastures by the woods but they were known for finding ways out so I always kept the gate shut for safety reasons. Most people that I knew were aware of this and knew if they didn't shut it behind them they'd find me not very happy with them.

Shuffling through the mail it was nothing but bills and most of them were past due notices and one catalog. Climbing up the back porch stairs I entered the kitchen dropping my purse on the counter as I rummaged around in the fridge for something to eat and a cold drink.

Making a quick sandwich I checked the answering machine and changed out of my work clothes, eating my sandwich as I walked around my dogs woke up and began following me around hopefully. Shaking my head I tore off the crusts and tossed them to the little beggars. Flipping on the tv to check the weather the news was talking about the box office hits this past weekend. Transformers 2 was of course a big draw, no duh I thought to myself. And of course the critics were raking it over the coals, seriously what movies DID they like anyways.

After the weather report I turned it off and went out to the barn, the lawn mower was waiting and the yard was way past due for a mowing. In fact it could probably be cut and baled I thought to myself as I made my way to the little shed next to the barn that held the mower. Hopefully the gas can wasn't empty, Randy had been the last one to use it (miraculously ) and I had threatened him if he left it empty. Pulling the push mower out of the shed I was relieved to find the can was indeed full. Now all I had to do was mow the stinking yard now. Maybe I should get cows and just fence in the yard and then I wouldn't have to ever mow again. Of course they left nice little presents around though, but how much earth friendlier could you get though I thought to myself as I started up the mower.

A little over a half an hour later and the front yard was done. Now all there was left was the back yard; but that could wait till later I decided as I entered the house all hot and sweaty my gross tshirt was covered in grass clippings and right now all I wanted to do was take a shower after I got something to drink. Standing in front of a fan in the house attempting to cool my self off I noticed the answering machine was blinking. Groaning I walked over and hit the play button immediately Kevin's voice was telling me that he would be there in half an hour to get me so I should hurry up and feed. Glancing at the clock I moaned knowing that he would be coming down the drive any minute; I seriously was too tired to go anywhere tonight.

I had planned on checking my email and see if there were any new stories up on the fiction site as I hadn't been able to get on there in a few days time. Just as I was refilling my glass of water Kevin came down the drive parking right beside the house. Knocking on the screen door I hollered for him to come in.

"Whats this? Didn't you get my message? C'mon hurry up get changed so we can get going will you" he frowned as I just stood there sipping my glass of ice water.

"And just what is so important anyway? I asked half way turning and grabbing the bag of chips and munching on a few.

Reaching over he grabbed the bag and took a few chips out before handing the bag back to me.

"Because we are going to see Transformers 2 tonight, Brandon is meeting us there so will you hurry up already?" he mumbled in between the chips in his mouth.

"Gotta feed first, I've been out mowing and I just now got your message and besides Kevin isn't home yet. And you know I don't like leaving the place empty. So you'll either have to wait until he gets home or we just go another night. Your call, I'm gonna go change before I feed. I feel sticky and gross."

Tossing him the bag of chips as he scowled at me I went to my bedroom to find something halfway clean to change into.

.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A Moments Grace

Continuing

Disclaimer: I once again own only what I made up. Everything else belongs to their creators.

With Kevin helping it didnt take long to get the horses taken care of for the night. As I was inside taking a shower and changing my brother the wonder idiot finally showed up. He was probably the only person who I knew who could waste an entire day doing absolutely nothing.

The drive to the theatre didnt take long, Brandon was already there waiting for us. He always insisted on getting to the theatre at least 15 minutes early to get the seats he wanted. If there was one thing he truly hated was noisy little kids in a movie theatre. It usually was pretty entertaining watching him give the little monsters death glares till they went and sat down with their oblivious parents or whatever adult that was SUPPOSED to be watching them.

Ill have to say the movie was pretty good, all Id heard was critics moaning how horrible it was. But really if a movie was that bad would it have made that much money all ready?

Afterwards we headed to McEdies (McDonalds) for something to eat. We sat around talking about the movie and Brandons move that was fast approaching. It had been such a long time since Id been able to go out and do anything. It was usually just work and home, work and home.

We eventually both headed our separate ways and headed home since I had be up early I didnt want to be out to late. As Kevin drove us home he was still excitedly going over his favorite parts of the movie.

"I tell you that part in the forest where Prime is taking on 4 of them at one time! Man that was great!"

"Yes that was great, umm its starting to rain don't you think you should turn on your wipers?" I asked trying to peer out of the windshield and failing through the sudden downpour.

Nodding he switched the knob for only the one wiper to start working as the other hopelessly squeaked back and forth.

Sighing I turned to him as he leaned forward trying to peer out through the rain. "I thought you got that fixed?"

"Well not exactly. I never got around to getting it up to the shop" he muttered as he concentrated on trying to see out .

Shaking my head I leaned forward to turn the radio up just a tad, a car coming had its brights on and acted as if they were the only ones on the road.

"Look at that idiot, hey flash your lights at him maybe he'll get the hint and turn his brights off." I squinted holding my hand up unable to bear the intensity of his lights as they appeared closer.

Around a blind curve ahead another car came flying around till they met up with the car approaching up and rear-ended it causing it to swerve into our lane.

Everything happened so fast then that it seemed as if things were actually moving in slow motion. I remember screaming (or maybe it was Kevin screaming or both of us) as the car tried to swerve but still clipped our front bumper. Our car spun around several times ; I think we may have hit a guardrail, I do know we hit a tree though because the force of the impact caused the airbags to deploy. My head was jolted forward with a bang. Turning I saw that Kevin was unconscious, a gash just below his hairline was bleeding profusely. Shakily I reached over and touched his shoulder, he moaned softly in response. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I reached forward trying to locate my bag and my cell phone.

I dont know what made me glance up. Maybe it was a flash of bright light, like the brights of the oncoming car before we were hit. But through the rain, I saw what I had seen only a few hours before on a large movie screen. There were two unmistakable robots fighting in the distance.

Shakily my hands found my cell phone, flipping it open I quickly hit the appropriate speed dial button.

"911 what is the emergency of your call?" came the calming voice over the other end.

"There's been an accident my friend and I. He's hurt. We were hit by another car". I dumbly tried to speak not taking my eyes off of the improbable scene before me.

Maybe I had a concussion and I was just hallucinating I thought to myself as the voice on the other end asked me something I didn't catch.

"Ma-am are you there? I said are you okay? Do you need and ambulance? Can you tell me where you are? I'm trying to get your location from your cell phone but I've got interference. Can you tell me where you are?"

"What?.. Oh yeah sorry. I hit my head. Umm my friend he..he needs an ambulance. Were on HW 54 near the county line." I tenderly touched the goose bump on my head.

"I've got an ambulance and a sheriff on their way now ma'am, please stay on the line with me okay? How is your friend doing?"

"Hes moaning a little now, hes starting to wake up I think."

Turning the best I could to Kevin as he began moving just a little mumbling and wondering what was going on.

"Ma'am if you can please advise your friend to remain still till the ambulance arrives okay. Was there another vehicle involved in the crash? Was there anyone injured in the other vehicle? Can you see where the other vehicle is?"

Swallowing the sudden bile that had risen in my throat I turned once more to watch the fight before me, it seemed as if the one had bested the other. They were too far away to see anything specific in the rain. That was until the one still standing turned and saw our smoking crunched up car.

It took two steps forwards and I did my best to try to melt into my seat, silently praying that it was too far to really see me. But I knew better, if it was what I thought it was ; scratch that knew what it was than I was positive it saw me.

The only consolation there was I suppose is that when it turned towards us I was able to see its eyes were blue; that is if the movies and cartoons were at all right. But on the down side it saw me. I'm as certain of that as I was that I currently at the moment felt like shit.

The wailing sound of ambulance and police sirens were never more welcome than at that moment.

As I turned my attention to the approaching rescue vehicle I silently prayed that it would be a nice normal red and white one.

The EMTs quickly made it to our vehicle, two were already attending to Kevin when a third leaned through my window and began talking slowly and calmly.

"Ma'am its gonna be okay alright? Now I need you to tell me where your hurt or experiencing any pain at okay?"

"Its just my head I think. I hit my head on the airbag. Kevin is he alright?"

"Hes gonna be just fine. Todd and Mark are gonna take good care of him right now okay. Now I need to get you out of here okay? These firemen are gonna have to pry open this door okay so I need you to take this jacket and put it over your upper body okay?"

I did as he instructed as the firemen had to pry open my door as it was the one that had received the most damage from the impact with the tree. They already had Kevin out and on a stretcher with a neck brace on to immobilize him. As they were loading him into the ambulance I heard him call for me.

"Hey Heather, wheres Heather? Is she alright?"

Chad as I had learned his name was helped me over near the ambulance.

"I'm right here Kevin. I'm alright, now will you let them get your idiot ass to the hospital already."

Chuckling softly he turned to one of them "Yep shes fine alright."

Nodding they loaded him into an ambulance and with a flash of their lights were gone into the distance. The rain miraculously had tapered off to a light drizzle.

"We've got another ambulance on its way okay? Till then I need you sit down over here on the truck okay?" Chad guided me over to the fire truck and helped me sit down upon its step.

The sheriff made his way over after a brief conversation with one of the firemen.

"Ma'am I can get this all later if you aren't up to it right now. But do you remember anything of what happened? Were either one of you drinking tonight? I'm sorry but I do have to ask." the young sheriff was knelt down staring at me with his pad of paper out ready to take down anything I might have to say.

"No, no we werent drinking. We were just coming back from the movies.." I stopped myself short unable to say what movie we had just seen, some improbable part of my mind was terrified that by just saying the name THEY would somehow reappear.

"There there was another car coming he had his brights on, it was getting hard to see where we were going" I trailed off realizing that there was no other car around to verify my story.

"Did you happen to see the car at all? There are skid marks but there's no evidence of an impact" he quickly scribbled some notes down as he questioned me further.

"No, I didn't see what it looked like I answered quickly." Well technically I wasn't lying, I didn't see what the car looked the robot for that matter.

The ambulance arrived just then as I was helped up onto a stretcher and we sped off the sirens whirring.

The drive surprisingly didn't take long and I was quickly wheeled through the doors into a room.

There was of course more questions as the nurse took my blood pressure and took my vitals. The doctor arrived in a few minutes quickly examining me and flashing his light in my eyes as he proceeded to question me as well.

Getting a good look at him I couldn't help the feeling that I had seen him before.

Reading my info he looked up at me a question look in his eyes.

"Didn't we go to high school together?" he asked smiling .

Looking at his id badge the pieces seemed to click together.

"Yeah, I think so. Doug Travis you were on the basketball team right? I think we had geometry together?"

Nodding he smiled back "I think it was English Lit. maybe not. So do you remember what happened tonight?" he asked as he continued to check me over.

I quickly recounted what had happened ; omitting of course the part about the fictional robots not being so fictional. There must have been something in the way that I paused at certain parts where he stopped and watched me carefully.

Tossing me a hospital gown he instructed me to change as he asked the nurse to go get a wheelchair. His whole demeanor seemed to change suddenly, it was really quite unnerving.

The nurse returned a few minutes later with the wheelchair, sitting in it as I was instructed Doug told her he would just wheel me there himself to get x-rayed. Shaking her head the nurse went off to assist elsewhere.

He didn't speak the entire way there. It wasn't until we reached the x-ray room and he told the technicians that he would take care of it since I was so nervous about it. I tried my best to make myself look nervous which really wasn't hard since I had no idea what was going on.

Once they had left he wheeled me through the interior door before stopping and kneeling down in front of me.

"I'm sorry about this but this is the only place that I can be sure that they can't hear us. You saw something didn't you? I can tell by the look in your eyes."

Swallowing the lump in my throat I tried to look him straight in the eye and tell him no, but failed miserably.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

Running a hand through his hair that I noticed was starting to gray already he sighed before looking back up at me.

"Because the same thing happened to me a few years ago. A buddy of mine and me were deep sea fishing when one of them crashed landed into the ocean not far from us. When he came up he wasn't but 10 feet from our boat. And he saw us."

Shaking his head he continued as he took a seat upon the floor.

"Of course my buddy was thrilled. A childhood dream come true. Yeah right..if I knew then what I know now I would have played completely dumb to the fact. But still he spotted us looking right at him so it wouldn't really have mattered."

"Why, was it one of the you know bad guys?" my mind seemed unwilling to recite the name of what I thought were cartoon characters still it seemed.

"No, it was one of the good guys. Not that it really makes any difference in my opinion. Look people think that it would be so cool to meet them. Like their gonna get to be best buddies with them, be introduced to Ironhide, and Ratchet and Bumblebee and Jazz and meet Optimus. Let me tell you none of that happens. You know what really happens?"

I shook my head not really sure that I wanted to know

"Well for first your every single move is tracked for the first few months ; weeks if their positive that you made visual contact. And then after that they slack off a bit, but they never go away not really. You don't get to meet any of them, you know who you do meet? A lot of army people and guys in black suits who inform you that as long as you keep your trap shut they leave you alone. You mess up, they own your life from then on out."

I was quiet as he took a breath before continuing.

"My buddy though he wanted more. He was one of those that was practically obsessed with Transformers; wrote fan fiction about it. Collected the toys, hell he even went to those conventions. To him it was a dream come true so he wasn't about to just shut up and go back to his everyday existence. He wanted more. I haven't talked to him in years, no idea where he is now. That's what he got out of it."

He turned his hardened gaze back to me.

"There gonna be watching you now for awhile. Did one of them see you?"

I nodded mutely.

"Okay, now listen carefully to me. When they question you about the accident you stick to whatever you already told them okay? You've got to control your breathing and pulse because they' ll be watching you and they'll know if your nervous or scared. You've got to try to throw them off. And whatever you do dont look twice at whatever you may see for the time being okay?" he stood gripping the armrests of my wheelchair.

"Okay" I managed to squeak out.

Sighing he managed a tight smile. "Listen I'm not trying to scare you okay? Its just I don't want to see anyone else go through what I've been through. We better get out of here, there's probably already somebody out front now watching."

My head was hurting more as he wheeled me through the doorway back towards the room.


	4. Chapter 4

****

A Moments Grace

Continuingly

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

The wheelchair made its way noisily down the hallway. And I felt like just then someone had thrown me out of an airplane with no parachute and told me to fly. Twisting in my seat I grabbed his arm and threw my feet down braking the chairs progress.

"Now wait just a damn minute. Are you telling me these things are actually for real and you've seen them too?! How the hell am I supposed to go around and act normal!" I angrily hissed at him.

Scowling he glanced around before bending down nearly whispering. "Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you! And if you want your life to stay the way it is you'll keep your mouth shut and your head down and act like you don't know a damn thing."

"But they SAW me. I'm positive of it and did you or didn't you tell me that means they will be watching me from now on?" I glanced nervously around his shoulder positive someone was there.

"Listen, their main objective is that this doesn't get out ok. So as long as you don't go calling the newspapers and drawing attention to yourself you should be ok. Now that's not to say that your not still going to have to talk to one of their suits as I call them. Cause you'll probably see them soon. Just keep your story straight like I told you and you'll be fine. And don't forget not to look twice at whatever you may see. We can't risk this any longer I have to get you back to the room."

Turning once more in my seat I sighed praying that I had just hit my head and all of this was nothing more than an drug-induced dream.

As we entered the exam room I got out of the chair and changed when he left to fill out a prescription form. The nurse returned with him as he began giving her instruction which she hurriedly scribbled down on a note pad. Tearing off the prescription pad he handed the sheet to me as the nurse hurried out of the room.

"Here's a prescription I'm writing for you, you've got a mild concussion I believe and your going to have some pretty bruises in the next few days. I want you to rest and take it easy. The nurse is getting you some instructions typed up and a release form for work for the next 3 days. If you have any changes in symptoms such as vision loss please return here immediately ok?" he gave me a long look which I knew held double meaning.

"Thanks doctor I'll be sure to". I attempted to smile but failed miserably.

_Nodding_ his head he turned and left the room as the nurse returned and gave me my paperwork.

"Oh, nurse my friend that was brought in with me. He's alright isn't he, the paramedics said he would be alright". I felt like such a jerk not asking about Kevin till now.

"Oh he's fine. He's a bit banged up and has got a pretty case of whiplash but hes going to be fine. Their keeping him overnight for observation. I was just there and h'es already fast asleep." she smiled warmly helping me gather my things together.

Thanking her I made my way towards the exit doors dreading having to call someone to come and get me. As I was shoving my papers into my bag I noticed a very small bright green slip of paper stuck to one of them, pulling it out I read the hurried scribbled text.

_Don't forget their watching so don't be surprised if you see anything familiar and whatever you do, __do not look twice. Get rid of this after you read it._

Crushing the little slip of paper in my hand into a ball I shoved it into my jean pocket. Finding my cell phone I dialed my little brothers number hoping he would be home. I knew there was no sense in calling Randy he was probably asleep and I really didn't want to call my parents and send them into a panic. Thankfully after a few rings Brandon answered and I hurriedly explained to him that yes we were both fine but I currently needed a ride home.

As I waited for my ride to get there I was torn between sitting inside the hospital or venturing outside and waiting for him. On the one hand I was very reluctant to go out there fearing what I may see sitting out in the parking lot.

This is ridiculous the logical side of my brain said, there is no such thing as cars that transport into robots so get a grip and go outside already. Now the other side of my brain argued back with are you crazy? Which I thought was a very good point considering what I had seen a couple of hours ago. Or at least I thought I did. Maybe I didn't see what I thought I saw. We had just come back from seeing this new Transformers movie and Kevin had been talking about it before the crash. So maybe it was only a fear induced figment of my imagination from the accident.

Of course that didn't account for the little discussion I'd just had with the doctor though. Yeah but think about how stressed those doctors are, you know they have to work ridiculously long hours so maybe he's just a little stressed and showing it I continued to argue with myself.

Noticing that one of the nurses was giving me a strange look I smiled and walked over to the water fountain to get a drink. Feeling a little bit better I took a deep breath and walked out of the entrance doors. The air had cooled down considerably from its daytime heat. A cool breeze blew tossing the branches of the small trees that lined either side of the doors.

As I stood waiting I cast my gaze around the vehicles parked in the lot, nope no cars that should be on a movie screen anywhere to be seen so far.

Shaking my head I took a seat on one of the nearby benches. I felt like total crap and wanted nothing more at that moment than to get home and crawl into bed for about 3-4 days and sleep. A pair of headlights turned into the entrance and I recognized my little brothers truck when he pulled to a stop in front of me.

Groaning as I got up (man was I gonna be sore tomorrow) I crawled into the cab of his truck and began pulling my seat belt on. Brandon watched me with a critical eye.

"Man you look like shit." he's so poetic.

"Thanks its nice to see you too, didn't I just see you earlier?" I quipped back trying to suppress a huge yawn.

As he was pulling out of the driveway an ambulance came tearing in with its lights and sirens going, we pulled over to be sure that we were out of the way. It wasn't until he turned and went out the back of the parking lot that I saw sitting under a security light by itself a large pickup truck. Something shouted at me in the back of my mind so it took me a moment or two to notice it, but when I did I sat straight up in my seat and turned to get a better look at it as we passed it. Naw it couldn't be.

I turned back around to see Brandon staring at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Are you sure your alright, your acting freaky. Maybe you hit your head harder than they thought. What were you looking at back there anyway?"

Leaning my head back against the headrest to try to get the swimming in my head to cease it took me a moment to answer him." Nothing I thought I saw something is all, must have been my imagination."

Shrugging his shoulders he returned his attention to his driving. I really wanted to get home and sleep now and pray it was a nightmare.

The drive didn't take long thankfully as the traffic was pretty light. Climbing out of his truck I thanked my little brother as he pulled out of the drive, dragging myself up the stairs seemed to take whatever strength I had left. As I unlocked the door and entered the living room I switched on a light and dialed the number for work, if I didn't call them now I was sure I wouldn't wake up in time to call them in the morning. After explaining to the night manager what had happened and my absence from work for the next few days I hung up the phone my intent on sleep now.

Finally reaching my bedroom I changed into the first comfy clothes I could find. Crawling into bed Rufus and Phoebe jumped up and curled up next to me. Pulling the blankets up I reached over and turned my fan up to high before turning the lights out. All I wanted to do was forget this night had ever happened.

The sunlight pouring through my window is what eventually woke me. Moaning I turned over and looked at the alarm clock. Great, hope Randy at least got up and turned the horses out cause I was severely late to feed them their breakfast. Wincing as I climbed out of bed I shuffled my way to the bathroom and turned on the shower hoping a nice hot shower would help ease my sore muscles. Fifteen minutes later I emerged from my bedroom feeling at least half way human, as I made my way to the kitchen I spotted a note on the counter from Randy telling me that Brandon had called him earlier and told him what happened last night so he had already turned out the horses and fed them. Wow miracles do happen I thought to myself as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. Settling myself on the couch I flipped the television on to see what the latest depressing news was. Rufus and Phoebe came flying through the pet door and jumped up on the couch hoping I would share my breakfast with them. Sighing I got up and scooped them each out a cup of dog food so I could eat my breakfast in peace, as I sat back down a trailer for the Transformers 2 came on. I froze as I watched the clip on the screen, no where was there a scene that showed the truck that I had seen from last night.

A sudden thought hit me as I got up and placed my empty bowl in the sink. Retracing my steps back into the living room I searched through my dvd collection till I found what I was looking for. Popping the dvd in I curled up on the couch and watched as the usual warnings came across the screen, I fast-forwarded till I came to the part where the truck is first seen. Here I paused it and studied it carefully. Something just wasn't right. They looked similar but not so much so that you could say 'hey isn't that the truck from that transformers movie' . Sighing I sank back onto the couch not really aware that I had been leaning forward so studying it. Besides I thought to myself I wasn't positive it wasn't just somebodies truck that parked it in the back 40 by itself. I mean it did look like a expensive vehicle so it would be reasonable that they wouldn't want to chance it getting dinged by someone else vehicle.

Stopping the movie as I really didn't feel like watching the whole thing right this moment I turned it back to the news. Laying down I closed my eyes as my head was still hurting from being used as a ping pong ball or at least that's what it felt like. Getting up I went into the bathroom and got a couple aspirins and then poured myself a glass of iced tea from the fridge before I layed back down on the couch. It had been so long since I'd had a vacation I might as well take advantage of this opportunity to actually get some decent rest I thought to myself as I curled up on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Moments Grace**

**Continuous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro's does.**

I awoke not knowing whether it was night or day, the television was still on but outside the barest hints of daylight could be seen. A severe weather alert flashed across the screen announcing what counties were included in a severe thunderstorm watch.

I got up rubbing at my eyes trying to gather my thoughts. The strange dreams I had still lingered in the back of my mind. Huge blue alien eyes peered through the house windows and then I had slid down a ladder and somehow wound up in a cave to find blood red eyes staring at me out of the darkness. I had ran it seemed forever as the landscape around me changed constantly. I remember running past the actors in the movies and screaming at them that their real and this was no movie but they continued on with their tasks ignoring me as if I wasn't even there.

Making my way to the kitchen I grabbed a can of diet coke out of the fridge and drank it thirstily. The clock on the microwave flashed 12:45. Slipping on my barn shoes I went down to the barn and whistled for the horses to come in. The wind had picked up and in the distance I could hear thunder rumbling. Tossing them all a flake of hay I ran back up to the house before the rain let loose.

Making myself a quick sandwich I sat down at the kitchen table munching on my lunch as my mind seemed still to sluggish to operate in any fashion. I still wasn't sure if the events from last night were real or imagined. Or was it last night or the night before? I wasn't sure to tell you the truth. I was thankfully interrupted from bruising my brain anymore when the phone rang.

"Hey your still among the living I see!" Kevins voice came over the other end of the line.

"Kevin are you alright? You still in the hospital? I can come see you. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier I was worried I may wake you up and I ended up falling asleep on the couch myself." I sat back down at the table grateful to hear that he sounded fine.

"Naw, I'm headed home now. Dads in there getting the forms or whatever signed. But hey how are you doing anyway? I asked and all they would tell me is that you were released with minor injuries."

"Yeah just banged up a bit nothing serious though."

"Good. Dad said the trucks a wreck but the insurance is going to cover it so I should be good. Hey dad said I may be able to get a new truck out of the deal. Sweet huh?!"

"Yes it is. Hey Kevin do you remember what all happened anyways?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"Not really. I mean I remember something about another car was coming our way but thats all. They said we hit a tree but I don't remember any of that. Man I am so ready to get out of here. I bet your as sick as I am of answering all those questions of the sheriffs and that a-hole that was with him".

I stopped mid-motion as I was about to take a sip out of my diet coke.

"Who again?"

"Didn't you have to talk to the sheriff and that jackass that was with him. I mean the sheriff was cool and all but I was about ready to deck that jerk with him. Hey my dads back so we're out of here. I'll give you a call when we get home. And your sure your okay right? Dad said if you need anything to give us a call."

"No I'm fine thanks though. You take it easy okay and call me when you get a chance."

I hung up the phone trying desperately to recall the events of last night. I remembered talking to the sheriff and that EMT but I didn't recall talking to anyone else than the doctor. Frowning I went into my bedroom and hunted around till I found the pair of jeans I had worn the previous night. Digging into the pockets I found the note that had been slipped in with my other paperwork.

Crumbling it back up into a ball I went into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. Running my hand through my hair I walked aimlessly through the house. Outside the rain was now coming down furiously. Sitting down at my computer I stared at it a moment before switching it on.

I don't know what exactly I was hoping to find on-line but there was a need to do something instead of just slowly losing my mind it felt like. It took a moment before my homepage popped up and told me I had 9 new emails. Most of it was just email reminders of a bill due or of some event coming up but a few were of new chapters of fiction stories that I had signed up to receive when they were updated.

Clicking on the link the site soon came up with the updated chapters. Heaving a sigh I started to read through them, but now with a new purpose. It used to be for entertainment, to get my mind off of a bad day at work or of just too much stress from life in general. But now I was hoping that somehow it would help gleam some light into the dilemma I was currently facing. As I read through the stories I thought too bad I couldn't ask these fiction writers what THEY would do if this were only fiction. How would they handle the situation. A sudden inspiration hit me, I may not be able to ask the authors of these stories but if I remembered correctly there was a transformers forum where they talked about everything having to do with the franchise.

Searching through visited sites I found what I was looking for; clicking on the link I just hoped someone would be on-line in the middle of the day. After logging in I scrolled down till I found the one for story ideas. Thankfully there were about 10 people logged in and 3 visitors. The current discussions were of the typical 'what would Jazz do in this situation?' 'Someone please tell me whats wrong with my story' and a few others but none that seemed to be what I had in mind. I knew I would have to start my own discussion which I was a little nervous about.

I knew it was only online, but I had always been naturally shy since I was a little kid. It had gotten a little bit better as I grew up and got older but old habits tend to be hard to break. I don't think I had ever posted anything on here but a few times, usually telling someone yes I like their story and trying to offer helpful criticism but still encourage. I mean you never know who it is on the other end right? So I certainly didn't want to be mean to a stranger. I mean you just never knew what their day or life had been like. Taking a breath I hit the begin a discussion and then tried to figure out how to phrase what I wanted to ask. I finally decided to just go with if this were a story and your main character faced this situation how would you handle it. I posted it and then sat there with my fingers crossed hoping someone would respond. I didn't have long to wait as immediately it seemed a reply popped up.

"Hhhmm. Very interesting so far. Well I guess it depends on if you have a plot figured out." PRT 02084 answered.

I groaned, no I don't have a plot figured out. I just want to know what the hell to do now I wanted to respond but knew I couldn't. I sat there for several minutes trying to figure out how to respond. Another reply popped up from someone else.

"You should have the decipticons attack next and have one of the autobots come in and save her. Have it be Jazz! Or Optimus their my favorites and then you can have them racing off to save her friend who was in the car accident to. Although I think you should have him see them to not just her." anonymous replied.

Well thats exactly what I want to happen I said sarcastically back to the computer, yes lets have the decepticons attack next wouldn't that be awesome. Mumbling I returned back to the first reply. I had to remember they were at least trying to help me out by responding. Finally deciding on how to proceed I typed out my next post.

"Well I guess I don't exactly have a plot thought out. Thats what I need help with. How would you proceed with it."

I waited taking a glance outside; the rain seemed to be letting up, turning I spotted my two lazy dogs each asleep in their pet beds. My computer dinged telling me I had a reply.

"Tell me a little bit about your main character; then I should have a better idea on how to help you get this going." PRT 02084

I sighed leaning back in my chair. If only this were nothing more than a story. Lets see main character that would be well me of course. I groaned feeling like a complete idiot at this point. Why couldn't this have happened to someone who was well more adept at this than I? Okay so how to explain myself. My computer dinged again with another reply from my first poster.

"One bit of advice you want to be careful so that your OC isn't a Mary Sue type character." PRT 02084

What the he... what is he talking about. Now I know I read fan fiction but I always was a bit lost on what an Mary Sue was.

Okay so this wasn't going as I had planned I guess. How do I say hey this is really happening without outright telling them.

My computer dinged with another response.

This person was just basically telling me how stupid my idea was. Yeah thanks buddy that helps. How about I tell them about you and then you can have this headache instead of me.

Another beep sounded but this was accompanied by a little box up in the left hand corner informing me that PRT O2084 had instant messaged me and did I wish to accept.

I sat staring at it a moment before clicking on accept.

"I thought it might be easier to talk this way. Ignore the jerk back there. Sometimes I wish it was easier to screen people. Now back to your problem."PRT O2084

Taking a deep breath I went ahead and plunged in and asked the question hoping that they wouldn't think I was crazy or anything.

"Let me ask you this, if it were real life which it isn't, how would you see events unfolding" I sat there praying that the government or nobody else payed any attention to sites likes this.

It seemed like it took PRT 02084 forever to respond;great he probably thinks I'm a lunatic now I thought tapping my finger against the side of the screen.

"Well I don't really know. Try reading some of the other authors stories and see if you can come up with an idea how you want this to progress. Just be sure not to steal anybody's idea. Talk to authors of stories that you find interesting and see what advice they may have." PRT 02084

I smacked my forehead on the desk. I didn't want this to progress any farther I just wanted it to go away.

"Thanks I'll try that. Thanks for your advice."

I signed off before they had a chance to reply. Staring at the screen before me I got up and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge door I shut it back a moment later; I wasn't really hungry I just didn't know what to do. _Okay _I started talking to myself _there is the slightest possibility that the Transformers are actually real. And I may have seen one last night. And I may not have been the only one to see them. According to the emergency room doctor who claimed to have seen them himself a few years ago. And he said he hasn't seen his friend for several years now. So what was it that his friend did that made him disappear? Oh and according to Kevin he not only talked to the sheriff which I do recall talking to but also some guy that was a jackass. So that must be one of the suits that the doctor warned me about. _

I stopped my pacing around the kitchen as I carried the conversation out loud to myself. Oh yeah and don't forget that you may or may not have seen one of them last night in the hospital parking lot I thought to myself as I sat down at the table. Staring out at the rain my mind felt oddly enough blank as if it absolutely refused to process this any longer.

Getting up I went back to the computer and begin going through the stories. There had to be something in here somewhere. Who knew maybe one of these fiction writers had hit upon something and just didn't know it. So I found myself going through any stories that had the transformers interacting with humans; most were about them meeting out in the open but a few I was able to get a few ideas on.

And it was one of those ideas that found me out in the rain armed with a flashlight going over every nook and crevice of my old truck. Looking for anything that may be out of place or that I didn't recognize. I felt like a complete idiot as I was out there banging on the underside of my truck and crawling around underneath it and inside trying to see if there was any kind of reaction.

Once I was back inside now sopping wet and feeling like a moron I hurriedly changed into some dry clothes. Sitting down at the kitchen table I took a sip out of my can of diet cola; I sat there slightly crunching the sides of the can in my hand. It faintly sounded like the noise THEY make when they would transform in the movies. I quickly quit squeezing the sides of the can.

The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventful; I watched some soap operas trying to get caught up in the stories and later that eveing I went out and feed the horses for the night.

Taking my prescriptions before I went to bed I curled up and stared out at the starlit sky hoping that things would be normal again in the morning.

They next day passed by blessedly uneventful aside from the fact that I now had a cold from my stupid actions from the day before. Not being used to being idle for this amount of time I was slowly starting to go stir crazy. And the misery from the head cold didn't help much either.

After taking some cold medicine and some cough syrup I curled up on the couch pulling a quilt around me as I started to doze off. I'm not sure how long I was asleep but I was abruptly woken up by my dogs who were standing on top of the couch and me barking at someone knocking on the door. My brave guard dogs. After pushing the big loafs off of me I wrapped the quilt around me as I padded my way to the door in my cow slippers. I knew I looked a mess, I hadn't even bothered to comb my hair this morning just crashing on the couch after feeding the horses their morning meal. Blowing my nose before I opened the door I was greeted by a very short balding man in a suit.

"Ms. Randall? " he asked looking at me questionably.

"Yeath" I answered coughing into my Kleenex.

" I apologize for this visit if I knew you were ill I could have re-scheduled. As it is is it alright if we go ahead with the diposition." as he began pulling a pad out of his briefcase.

I stood there gazing at him stupidly for a moment "weth the what?" I asked before sneezing again.

"I'm with the insurance company. Regarding the accident you were involved in on July 13, 2009 with a Mr. Kevin Foster." he asked pulling his pen out and clicking it several times.

Something was trying to struggle its way to the surface in my fuzzy brain but I couldn't figure out what it was."Oh, Umm yeah. There wasth a accident yeah I remember now...I think."

I stood there looking out at my driveway. There was my poor old truck and pulled right in front of the steps was a white sports car. Not sure what the name of it was but it looked pretty new.

"Ms. Randall? Can you tell me your account of the events on the night of the accident." he stood there looking at me quizzically.

Running my hand across my forehead I struggled trying to get my thoughts together. "Yeah, um we were coming back from the...movies. And um we were talking about the movie I think."

I hesitated for a moment; something wasn't right but I couldn't think of what it was.

"Yes and...." he stood there pen poised over the paper waiting for me to continue.

"And there was another car coming they had their brights on...and then umm.." I stopped staring again at his car parked in front of the steps.

"What happened next Ms. Randall" he asked watching me intently.

Frowning I turned my attention back "Thats..thats about it. I don't really remember anything else."

"I see" he said still watching me before scribbling again on his note pad.

Taking a card out of his briefcase he handed it to me. "Heres my card if you happen to remember anything else from the accident please give me a call. I hope you get to feeling better soon and thank you for your time."

He descended the steps and got in his car before backing up and driving up my driveway. I stood there for a moment before going back inside. Laying the card on the table I stared at it a moment. It had his name and his picture on the front- George Sanders-agent Hometown Insurance Agency. I began coughing again as I turned and made my way back to collapse on the couch. As I sat there flipping through the channels I couldn't help but feel like I had just screwed up somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

****

A Moments Grace

Continuum

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro's does.

I don't really remember falling asleep on the couch but that's where I found myself a few hours later. Damn cold medicine. But on the bright side at least I was feeling half way human now. Getting up I turned on the shower and took a nice long hot shower. Freshly changed into clean clothes I wandered into the kitchen intent on killing the grumbling in my stomach, as I passed by the table I noticed a card laying there. I stopped picking it up, fingering the edge of it I vaguely recalled someone knocking on the door this morning but I thought that had just been a dream. Chewing on my lip I put the card back down and went to the pantry looking for something to fix.

Soup sounded really good actually. After finding something that wasn't tomato soup (which I hate by the way) I was pouring the can into a bowl when I suddenly stopped. This morning.......he said he was an insurance agent. He had been asking about the accident. I remember his car was parked right by the steps. His car. There was something about his car.

It was really clean for one thing, and our roads aren't the best, you would have thought it would have mud splattered on it.

Putting the bowl of soup in the microwave I was walking into the livingroom when I passed by the computer;funny I didn't remember leaving it on. I hit the shut down button but it wasn't responding. Heaving a sigh I shook my head as I continued to try to shut it down but it still refused to. Stupid thing. I went back into the kitchen as my lunch dinged. Of course with a cold I couldn't taste a darn thing but at least my stomach wasn't grumbling anymore.

I did wonder why Kevin hadn't called yet; glancing at the answering machine I noticed no one had called. Irritably I went in and picked up the phone quickly dialing Kevin's number. It seemed to ring forever till his mom picked up.

"Hi Joanna is Kevin around?"

"Oh hi sweet heart how are you doing? How's your mom doing? I been meaning to give her a call".

"I'm fine thanks. Moms doing well; glad that the treatments are done with though"

"I bet she is. Last I checked Kevin wasn't around want me to let him you know you called?"

"Yeah thanks Joanna, talk to you later, yeah bye".

Hanging up the phone I glance outside before grabbing my jacket and calling my two dogs. I needed to clear my head a little so maybe a walk up the drive to get the mail would help. The two red monsters raced up ahead of me before darting underneath the fence to go racing through the pasture. Shaking my head at them; sure they would show back up sopping wet and reeking of wet dog I continued my climb up our drive.

Of course the walk wasn't really worth getting the mail for. It was either bills or junk mail although I did get one horse supply catalog that looked like someone took their time reading. Glancing down the road I spotted a utility truck parked farther up the road right across from the Henderson's place; probably someone out of power. We always seemed to loose our power out here for no reason.

As I started back down I called to the dogs, the wind had picked up and it looked like we might get more rain. Shivering slightly not really sure why as I wasn't all that cold just had a creepy feeling you know; like when your walking by yourself in a dark parking lot to your car and your just positive that SOMEONE is watching you. Yeah like that.

When I got back in the house I thought maybe a hot cup of tea may help a bit with the creepy feeling.

Sitting the hot mug off to the side on my coffee table I leaned over and picked up a book from the magazine rack. Smiling slightly at what I had blindly picked up I scooted down on the couch till I was comfortable. I hadn't read any Harry Potter books in awhile. As I began to read I couldn't help but wonder why it couldn't have been real. Teenage wand wielding wizards I could probably handle, 20 plus foot robots wielding glowing swords and toting large cannons......not so much.

The rest of the day passed by with its usual monotony. I talked to mom a little bit and then after barn chores were done I watched a little television before heading to bed early. It was back to work tomorrow and I wasn't looking forward to the 4am wake up call.

Getting up the next morning was murder, Randy had just gotten home a few hours ago. And the idiot wondered why he couldn't hold down a job for long. Gee I wonder. It was still dark outside when I left. My body was still sore as all hell but at least I seemed to have kicked the worst of the cold.

The drive was the usual except for the fact that I got behind some idiot in a fancy sports car. I mean come on people if your gonna move out to the country than don't drive those little bitty fancy sports cars that your scared might get a speck of dirt on. I followed that moron forever; he kept driving in the middle of the damn road and its two lane. Although there may not be a dividing line everyone out there knows its a two lane. And of course he made me late.

Pulling in furious knowing I was late I noticed two very fancy sports cars (foreign or domestic? eh who knew) parked in our lot. I couldn' help but notice one was black and the other a very dark grey. Somebody obviously got a promotion.

I hurried through the lot to the entrance doors hoping I would catch the time clock before it made me really really late.

Work passed by as it usually did, people driving me crazy as usual but I was glad to see my friends at work again though. Cheryl and I decided to go sit outside at the picnic table for lunch. Me just getting over a cold brilliant I know but at least it was warm out there today compared to the last two days. As I sat there eating lunch my eyes wandered to the empty store front across from us.

The store had closed down a few years ago and the parking lot was frequently used by truckers to stop and get a few hours of sleep. Other people would meet there as well and carpool if they were headed to the bigger city a few hours away from here.

Cheryl was filling me in on the trouble her son had currently gotten himself into. I felt bad for her I really did; it seemed like that kid was always in trouble.

"So enough about my problems what is this I hear about you being in an accident?" she glared at me while poking at her salad.

"Yeah it wasn't anything serious though. Friend of mines car got dinged up pretty bad but neither of us were really hurt so." I REALLY didn't want to talk about this.

"Dave back in receiving hit another deer the other morning. Well he swerved to avoid hitting the deer and instead killed the guardrail." Cheryl sighed shaking her head.

I couldn't help but laugh at that a little. My eyes glanced unconsciously across the street and I almost choked on my sandwich.

There sitting in the lot directly across from us was that truck. The same truck that I had seen in the parking lot of the hospital when Brandon had given me a ride home.

I felt like somebody had just stuck a wad of cotton balls in my mouth.

_"They'll be watching you. Whatever you do don't look twice." _those words kept repeating themselves over and over again in my mind.

Quickly averting my gaze I turned to stare at the picnic table before me.

"Hey you alright? You look awfully pale, you feeling alright?" I glanced up to see Cheryl staring at me intently.

"Yeah, umm just getting a migraine I think. Hey you mind if we head back inside now?" I asked all ready standing and snatching up the remains of my lunch.

Damn but it felt like that thing was staring at me.

Agreeing Cheryl packed up her lunch as well as she began to complain about her son's latest girlfriend. I speed walked my butt back inside while she talked.

After putting my uneaten lunch back into the fridge I went into the ladies restroom and splashed some water on my face. This was ridiculous. I wasn't even sure that it was, you know, one of THEM.

So I had seen that same truck it seemed like twice now, merely coincidence right? And besides after watching bits of the movie the other night it wasn't the same color. May have been the same model not really sure; but there was no way in hell I was gonna go get a closer look at it. Just in case.

Later that afternoon I was helping one of the other departments out by putting new shipments out on the sales floor. Lucky me got stuck with toys of all things. Transformers toys. Someone hated me. Yep that was it.

As I was putting them out I started looking more closely at them. Something was niggling at the back of my mind. But I couldn't figure out just what the heck it was. Staring at the toy for the semi I prayed to god that I never, and I mean never had to see that one face to face. Granted of course that they were real and I wasn't just having a mental breakdown. Of course I think all of this was going to cause me to have a mental breakdown anyway.

I finished up for the day, more than ready to get out of there. An idea had hit me as I was putting the last of the toys out that afternoon and I was more than a little anxious to get going.

As I made my way across the parking lot to my truck I stole a glance across to the empty lot. The truck that had been there earlier was now gone.

I felt my shoulders drop a little as if I had been holding them tense. Just a coincidence. That's all it was. Yeah a coincidence.

I was now even more sure of my new plan.

Surprisingly enough I made pretty good time across town as I made a turn and parked in the hospital parking lot. There was one person I was certain had answers that I needed.

Entering the front doors I made my way to the reception desk. An older woman looked up and smiled as I neared the desk.

"Hi I was wondering if Dr. Travis was in and if so would it be possible to talk to him a moment." I smiled as she started typing in on her computer.

"I'm sorry miss but who again?" she asked frowning slightly.

"Umm Dr. Travis. I saw him a few nights ago. When I was brought in with my friend; we were in a car accident" my heart for some reason was starting to thump faster.

It was a few moments later (seemed like eternity) before she replied.

"I'm sorry miss but Dr. Travis is no longer with us."

"Wh...What?" I gasped hoping she didn't mean what I thought she meant.

" He recently moved to another hospital. Only a couple of days ago matter of fact. Came as quite a shock to the rest of us, we certainly weren't expecting him to just up and move like that so quickly. Is there anything else I can help you with? Did you need a referral to another doctor?" she gazed questionably at me.

Yeah a psychiatrist I thought to myself. "Umm no, no thats allright. Thank you though. Ohh one other thing, did he um say where he was moving to?" I asked feeling like the ground was not so solid right now.

"No I'm afraid I don't have that information in my data banks." she smiled kindly in return.

"Oh okay" I made my way back outside to the sunshine. Voices all around me but they all seemed muffled as if I was hearing them underwater.

I almost stopped dead when I spotted the yellow rescue hummer parked right outside the front doors. Taking a deep breath I stared resolutely ahead trying my damn-est to breathe in and out, in and out. I kept my eyes trained on my truck only a few feet away.

Right now all that mattered was getting to my truck; I wasn't capable of thinking beyond that.


	7. Chapter 7

****

A Moments Grace

Continuity

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro's does.

Make it to your truck, that's all you have to do right now is just get to your truck and then drive home. I kept repeating that to myself as I made myself walk across that parking lot that felt like it was 5miles. There it was just a few more feet from me and then I wouldn't feel so exposed out here in the open. My hands shook slightly as I put the key in the lock, damn it I forgot the drivers side door was still broke. Walking around the front of my truck keeping a hand on the hood the entire time I made it to the passenger side door quickly unlocking it and scrambling up in it scooting over to the drivers seat.

I put the key in the ignition but didn't start it up just yet. Leaning my head back against the headrest I closed my eyes a moment taking deep breaths. Get a grip I mentally yelled at myself. Opening my eyes I started the engine turning the radio up; as I turned to check before backing out I couldn't help but sneak a glance at the yellow rescue hummer that sat innocently by the front doors. Turning my attention away I continued backing making my way out of the parking lot and into the busy afternoon traffic.

On the drive home I kept the radio turned up as far as possible refusing to think about what I had learned this afternoon. Parking my truck at the top of the drive I got out to open the gate and get the mail. When I got in the house Randy was laying on the couch watching some show. Dishes were piled in the sink and scattered across the room. Sighing I began rounding them up and placing them in the dishwasher. Heaven forbid he might strain something.

Grabbing the bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet I swallowed 3tablets hoping it would kill the pounding in my temple. Opening the fridge hoping to grab a bite to eat all I was met with was ketchup bottles an empty jug of milk and something fuzzy in a plastic container. Frustrated I shut the fridge door and went into my room to change.

Tossing my clothes across the room I stood there fuming. I was totally exasperated; this was ridiculous, this-this was beyond ridiculous. None of this really happened for crying out loud. Only in fiction stories and I was fairly certain my self and my life were indeed real. So that left me..where?

Grabbing my barn clothes I tugged them on as I headed out to the barn. The horses were all out grazing in the late afternoon sun; flies buzzed in the air and I could hear an eagle in the distance crying out. Entering the barn I turned the radio up and grabbed a rake to tidy up the aisle way.

I was about halfway through aware that it was getting close to feeding time when I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed like my life depended on it throwing the rake off to the side. Twisting away and turning to face my attacker I was met with a red-faced hysterically laughing Kevin. I almost killed him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? You don't sneak up on a person like that!" I yelled angrily bending down and picking up my rake to continue my job.

"Haahaaa! Oh my god Heather that was hilarious you..you should have seen your face. Man I wish I would have had my camera with me." Kevin was still laughing, his eyes watering.

"Good thing you didn't; wouldn't want any evidence of my murdering you." I grumbled furiously raking the errant bits of hay up.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit it was funny though huh?!" he stopped to catch his breath trying to give me his most innocent smile.

"Not really" I said before throwing some hay at him. "So what brings you over, you know besides trying to give me a coronary."

"Actually I came over to thank you. I don't know what you said to that insurance guy but that agency was giving me crap about the wreck. Somehow they found out about the broken windshield wiper and tried to say the wreck was my fault. But after you talked to them they changed their minds and sent me this check. Look at this! I can get a pretty sweet ride now!" as he waived the checked around in front of my face.

Grabbing his hand so I could read the check I was a little surprised at the amount listed.

"Wow, man that is a pretty chunk. So what are you gonna get". I asked as I started scooping up the piles into the wheelbarrow.

"Not sure really. Were gonna go looking around tomorrow. So how are you doing anyways. Okay?" he asked leaning against a stall.

"Yeah, you know same old same old." I replied thinking if that included thinking you saw characters from a movie everywhere.

Kevin stayed around and helped me get the horses in for the evening and fed before he headed back home. Once back inside Randy was of course right where I had left him several hours earlier. I wonder if its possible for someone to turn into a slug. I already knew there wasn't anything in the fridge for supper so I didn't even bother to open it. Rummaging around in the cabinets did however provide some cans of spaghetti-ohs for dinner.

I was exhausted and decided to go ahead and turn in for the evening. Strangely enough though I found myself unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for awhile I went out into the living room and grabbed the laptop. Perched on the bed I turned it on waiting for it to boot up. My two dogs groaned and stretched before falling back asleep. Lucky mutts.

Finally my home page popped up and I began checking my email. More story alerts. Not really wanting to read any fan fiction feeling as if I had been in a middle of one all day I ignored them and began checking the rest of my mail.

After that was done I sat there staring at the screen. I was restless but I didn't really know what to do about it. I needed to do something but what? Hmm I wondered if?

Having a sudden thought I began typing a name into the search engine. The nurse said that she wasn't sure what hospital Doug Travis had transferred to but maybe that info would be on-line. I waited but it came back with no results. Okay, but it should have at least had something on him. My space, Face book,Twitter something; it couldn't just be coming up with nothing.

But those came up with no results either, okay so I'll just try something else. I was sure I would get a result with this one.

I went to our high school class site and typed in his name; nothing. It was like he really didn't even exist anymore. This wasn't right. I had just seen him, talked to him a few days ago. Hell I still had papers from the hospital with his name on them as the attending physician.

A sudden flare of anger seemed to grow in the pit of my stomach. This..this wasn't right, he hadn't done anything wrong. He warned me that's all. He thought he was helping me out.

Guilt rolled in my stomach making me feel ill. He had gotten into some trouble it seemed because of me. I had to fix this somehow...help him. But how?

I collapsed on the bed feeling drained and sick to my stomach and strangely enough still angry a little. There had to be a way. Sitting up I stared at the screen still displaying my email. There was the answer right in front of me. Doug had said that friend of his wrote stories on some fiction site so maybe he had written about his experiences too. If he did there would be an email address, maybe I could email him and tell him what had happened to his friend. He said that he had wanted more though, but what did that mean? Did they come to him with a deal or something.

Clicking on the link to the fiction site I began researching stories; I needed to go back a couple of years also. Maybe he had written about their own experience when it happened.

The hours on the clock ticked by as I read story after story. Anything that might resemble what my own experiences had been. But I was coming up empty so far, of course it would have helped if I knew what his name was I thought ruefully after going back to my searching. My eyes were starting to burn as I looked over at the clock. Great...in 4 hours I needed to be up for work.

Shutting the computer off I climbed out of bed switching the light off.

I don't know how I got through the day exactly; all I know was that I couldn't wait to get home . I felt like a zombie all day at work luckily no body harassed me too much. As climbed into my truck I was happy to notice that I hadn't spotted one odd looking car all day. Not that I was complaining any of course.

Surprising enough the rest of the week passed without incident. I quickly found myself falling into my old routine but that also found me most nights staying up too late browsing through the fiction sites trying to find a story that resembled what I was looking for. And each night I found myself coming up empty handed.

It was one night getting pretty late and I was just about ready to call it quits and get to bed when my computer dinged telling me I had an instant message. I accepted and waited to see who it was from.

"Hey there! Remember me? You were on here a few weeks ago on the story idea forum asking about an idea of yours. I've been waiting for you to post your story to see what you did with it but haven't seen it so far." PRT 02084

"Oh yeah, hi I remember you. Well I haven't exactly been able to get very far with it unfortunately." I quickly typed back.

"That's too bad. I actually thought you had a really interesting idea there. Where are you stuck on it maybe I can help?" PRT 02084

I rubbed my hand across my forehead "Umm well I guess just the whole thing. I don't know I may not continue with it."

"Oh come on now. It was really good I think you should."PRT 02084

"I don't know I'll think about it. It needs a lot of work before its ready for anybody to read."

"We'll if you need any help I'll be glad to give a hand. " PRT 02084

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. Hey I was wondering if you happened to remember ever reading a story on here where two guys saw or maybe they met a transformer when they were on a fishing a fishing trip."

"No not that I can remember, why?" PRT 02084

"Oh well a friend recommended it is all and I can't seem to find it."

"Well do you know the authors name? That may help." PRT 02084

"No afraid not." I sighed at least it was worth a shot.

After saying bye and signing off I shut off the computer and crawled into bed, my sore muscles ached. I'd stayed up too late yet again and I had another long day of work to get through.

The next few days passed by with monotony; which was fine with me. I hadn't seen any 'familiar' cars in over a week now. My fears were slowly starting to subside it seemed as things slowly started to return to normalcy.

It was a Wednesday and I for once got to sleep in that morning. We were going to be doing inventory in the store so a group of us would be going in later that afternoon to get everything ready. Hopefully once the store closed for the night it wouldn't take but a few hours to get everything done. I sure didn't want to be out half the night doing inventory.

I took the dogs for a walk and cleaned out the stalls that morning before doing a little stuff around the house before I needed to leave for work. As I was putting a load of laundry in the washer Randy came walked through the door; tossing his keys on the table he flopped on the couch and turned the television on.

"Randy don't forget I have to work this evening, we're doing inventory so I need you to feed the horses and bring them in okay?" I called as I was measuring out the detergent.

"I knoooow. You told me this morning remember." he yelled back annoyed.

Sighing I went into my room to find something to wear to work. Half an hour later showered and dressed I headed out the door, I knew I should have left a little earlier. I was worried about running into the late afternoon traffic.

Thankfully I was only a few minutes late when I pulled into the parking lot. I couldn't help myself when I cast a quick glance across the street at the empty parking lot. Laughing a little at myself I headed inside to the long night that was ahead of me.

It was about 10:30 when we finally got done that evening; I was exhausted as the group of us walked out the doors to the dark parking lot. Man I hoped I could stay awake for the drive home. At least I was off the next day so I wouldn't have to worry about getting up early.

Getting into my truck I rolled the windows down and turned the volume up hoping it would help keep me awake. I pulled out and onto the highway thankful that the traffic was light.

It was about 15 minutes into my drive home and I was totally oblivious to anything else as I sang along to the radio. It was a few minutes till I noticed the car that was following so close behind me. I was going the speed limit and there wasn't any traffic coming from the other direction so I wasn't really sure why he just didn't pass already.

The car continued to follow me; not right on my bumper but very close to it. Okay so lets try a little test, I put on my turn signal and pulled into a gas station just ahead. And so did the car behind me. Not really needing any gas as I had filled it up yesterday I went inside and got a diet coke and candy bar. The car sat parked two cars down from me, its engine still running. Fumbling a little with my keys I got into my truck and started it up backing it up slowly. The dark colored sports looking car did the same thing.

Okay so this was a little odd. But at least I had my cell phone so I could call if I needed to. The car continued to follow me as I headed back onto the highway. A turn was coming up that was a back way home; it took a little longer but maybe he would turn or I could lose him. Speeding up a little not even turning on my turn signal I gunned it as I made the turn and sped down the little back-road. I could hear the sports car as he accelerated quickly catching up with me. Now I was getting a little scared.

The road sped by me on both sides, it was mostly farm country out here so there wasn't alot of homes around. Plus the added worry of deer jumping out into the road. The sports car kept right on my tail not letting me gain an inch. I was going about 55 now and the speed limit was only 35. I thought about calling 911 but I wasn't really sure what to say to them.

Hi there's a strange car following me. Yeah that sounded sane.

I needed to call someone though. Reaching across the seat I scrambled in my purse trying to locate my cell phone while keeping an eye on the road and on the car following me. Finally locating it I flipped it open with my chin and scrolled down till I found the number I was looking for. I knew it was late so I hoped someone would be up. It rang about 3 times before anyone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Kevin ask questioningly to whoever would be calling at this hour.

"Kevin its me. Umm I don't know but I may be in some trouble. There's this car that's been following me for past few miles and I wasn't sure about calling the police." I kept glancing in my review mirror as I hurriedly tried to explain.

"Where are you at now?" I heard him also explaining the situation to someone else.

"I'm on Grafe rd. almost to the little bridge there across the big stream." I kept hoping that I would spot another headlight any moment now.

"Okay you head in my direction okay? We're on our way, you call again if he does anything; just try to stay ahead of him." I could hear him getting in a vehicle and the engine starting.

Shutting my phone I turned my attention to the road once again. Once I crossed this bridge I needed to turn left to head towards Kevin's families farm. My hands where sweaty on the steering wheel as I slowed down a bit to cross the bridge, the car behind me slowed down as well. Turning left immediately I sped towards my safe haven. The car ahead of me accelerated right on cue.

After about 10 minutes that seemed like an hour I spotted a pair of fast approaching headlights. Praying silently that it was Kevin I glanced in my mirror to see the car still behind me.

Loud honking could be heard as the oncoming car picked up more speed; as it sped by me he braked suddenly and turned his tires squeeling as he made a bee line for my persuer. Still honking incessently he pulled next to the car as I spotted someone lean out of the window and start yelling at the car behind me.

Spotting the drive to coming up to their farthest out hay barn I pulled in and stopped as the car behind me drove past but then stopped and spun around to face Kevin and his passenger in their truck. He had pulled up and stopped right behind me as Kevin got out of the truck the driver who I now recognized as his older brother sat there gunning his engine staring down the other car. Keving jogged over quickly to the drivers side as I rolled down the window.

"You alright?" he asked looking skeptically at me.

"Yeah I think so" I answered shakily staring at the sports car. "What's he doing anyway?" I whispered.

"Don't have a clue, here scoot over" as I pushed the door over for him to climb up into the drivers seat.

The car sat there for several tense moments his engine revving before he abruptly turned and sped off his tires squeeling. We watched as his tailights disappeared in the night.

"What the hell was that all about?" Joey asked as he got out his truck and walked over to us. "Hey Heather you alright?"

"Yeah, just spooked is all. Thanks you guys for coming I didn't really know what to do." I looked at them both leaning over and giving Kevin a hug.

"Not a problem. Just want to know who the psycho was though. You probably need to report this though just in case its some nutcase on the loose." Joey continued to stare down the road where the car had disappeared.

"I will tomorrow, first I'm going home and sleeping maybe till noon." I sighed leaning my head back against the headrest.

"Not by yourself your not" Kevin turned to give me a glare.

"Randy's there and besides the guys gone so its alright now." I finally turned to look at him to see him giving me a look.

"Well I'm coming with you. I'll sleep on the couch just in case he comes back." he answered in voice that told me he didn't care if I wanted him to or not he was still doing it.

"And I'm coming to keep an eye on both of you so there. You know how mom is about her little boy especially since that wreck you had a little while back." Joey grinned mischievously back at his little brother.

Sighing knowing there was no since in arguing with either one of them since I'd known them most of my life "Fine you can both stay, the couch folds out and I think theres a camping cot in the closet too." All I wanted was to get home and climb into my nice soft comfy bed and sink into oblivion.

Kevin started up the truck as Joey jogged back to his truck and pulled out following us as we back tracked towards my home. I leaned my head against the window struggling to stay awake; the terror from earlier had left me totally drained.


	8. Chapter 8

****

A Moments Grace

Continuer

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro's does.

My mind was still half way through waking and dreaming, I could hear voices and loud sounds from somewhere close by. Groaning I rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock 7:19am. Great I mumbled nudging my two dozing dogs out of the way so I could get out of bed. Getting out of bed I grabbed a hair scrunchy and pulled my long hair up into a messy ponytail. Now to find out what all of the racket was that was going on in the living room.

Opening my bedroom door I was greeted by the sight of Randy, Kevin and Joey all either on the couch or on the floor totally engrossed in a video game. Sighing I walked past them and into the kitchen, coffee I needed coffee. I wasn't really much of a coffee drinker but I always kept a little bit on hand just for an occasion such as this. Filling a mug with water I popped it in the microwave to heat up, running a hand through my messy uncombed hair my gaze wandered out to the pastures and woods below. It must have gotten a little cool last night fog could be seen misting up out of the heavy woods and settled down in the deeper valleys.

The microwave dinged bringing my attention back, spooning instant coffee into the boiling hot water I added a little sugar and creamer stirring at it as my wandered a bit to the previous nights events. It was no question to me in the glaring morning light who it was that had followed me last night. That realization had struck me as I had gazed out at the low hanging fog. What they wanted I wasn't sure of. If their top priority was to keep it secret hadn't I followed that pretty much to the letter?

Still sipping at my coffee I wondered what had caused them to grab Doug, I was sure they were responsible for his apparent transfer. But what had he done to make them go to such extremes? Surely just talking to me wasn't what had prompted that decision. Or at least I hoped not.

Shaking my head I sat my mug down as I went to change into my barn clothes to feed the horses for the morning. Outside the birds were chirping beginning their song as I walked down my graveled driveway my boots crunching the loose gravel underneath. Tall grass grew on the outside of the pastures that lined the drive; reaching out my hand I ran my hand through the tall stocks of timothy grass seeds coming loose and falling to the ground.

This is what was real to me, it somehow seemed to help ground me to the here and now.

As I fed the horses I listened to the rustling of their hooves in the bedding and them munching on their hay. It was soothing for the nerves or I mine at least.

I stayed out there for several hours reluctant to leave this little sanctuary but I knew eventually I would have to go back to the house ;there was alot that needed done today since I didn't know when I would get another chance to do it.

Entering the house I was greeted by the sounds of the guys still at their video game, seriously how long were they going to play that thing anyway. They barely noticed when I walked in as I started rounding up laundry to do. Once I had a load in the washer I went in to start on the dishes.

"Hey Heather, I got a friend that works at the sheriffs department I can give him a call later if you want so you can tell him what all happened last night." Joey called out glancing up from his video game as he saw me make my way into the kitchen.

I didn't answer at first, filling up the dishwater and then running a sink full of hot soapy water to let some of the pans soak. Did I though I thought; did I want to report what had happened. How did I know that maybe this was one of those things I was supposed to just keep my mouth shut about. Knowing that he was waiting for me answer as could be told by the fact that the noise in the living room had dimmed considerably I took a deep breath trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't know Joey, I'll think about it okay?" I didn't turn around instead keeping my back to them so I couldn't see them turn each and look at me in confusion. They of course had told Randy about the events from last night which ended in them asleep in the living room.

"What do you mean you'll think about it? You are going to report it right, I mean for all you know it might be some nutcase out on the loose." Kevin had sat his game controller down and was staring at me a mixture of disbelief and a little anger on his face.

"Just what I said, I'll think about it okay. Now can we drop it please." as I continued to fill the dishwasher.

Whatever Kevin had been about to come back with Joey quickly cut him off "Oh leave her alone Kevin, I bet I know what it is. Some angry ex-boyfriend right? Let her handle it on her own first but if he still doesn't get it you know to give us a call and we'll have a little chat with him ourselves."

Kevin stared at me his expression letting me know he didn't believe that for a second.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to let you guys know if I need your help. Thanks though" I turned trying my best to put on a believable smile.

Eventually Kevin rejoined them in the video game only occasionally glancing in my direction at whatever I was currently busy with.

I kept myself busy most of the day with mundane house chores. They guys ended up spending most of the day there but they eventually left later in the afternoon Randy joining them as they went in to town to look at new vehicles. With them finally gone I collapsed on the couch after I had put the last load into the dryer. Reaching over I grabbed the remote and began mindlessly flipping the channels anything to preoccupy my mind at the moment.

All to soon I found myself crawling into bed that night setting my alarm for the wee hours of the morning wake up call. My whole body ached as I pulled the sheets up around me and turned over to get in a comfortable position. Strangely enough my worry about being able to sleep was unfounded as I began to drift off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day at work I was busy helping check in a shipment of holiday items(geez people its the middle of summer) when I heard my name being called over the intercom to come to the managers office. Laying down my scanner I made my way through the maze of the back hallway before cutting through the fresh section near the offices. Walking up to the door I tapped my knuckles gently on the door. Opening the door I was greeted by my supervisor Shane who beckoned me to enter. Sitting in one of the chairs in the tiny office was a man in suit I didn't recognize.

"Heather this is Mr. Harrington he says he's with Homeland Security and needs to speak with you." I could hear the question in Shane's voice as he spoke.

Rising Mr. Harrington held out his badge for me to see before putting it back inside of his jacket. "Ms. Randall I have a few questions I would like to ask you if you don't mind."

"Umm yeah sure." I replied blinking rapidly, like what was I going to do say no?

"Very well if you will come with me please. If you need to gather any personal belongings please do so immediately." Mr. Harrington motioned for me to go before him out of the door. Walking past Shane he leaned down and whispered "What did you do?" in reply I only shrugged my shoulders helplessly.

As I made my way to the break-room where our lockers were located Mr. Harrington waited by the door. As I entered the combination on my lock I didn't bother at first to answer any of the questions from my fellow employees who sat in there on their breaks.

Grabbing my purse I shut my locker door and made my way towards the waiting agent. He turned and beckoned me to follow when I neared the doorway. Exiting the store parked right up front was a large car engine running; I couldn't help myself but to peak and make sure there was someone in the drivers seat. Yep one driver, good.

Opening the back door I was motioned in as he shut the door behind me and got into the unoccupied front seat. Fumbling around for a few moments I found the seat-belt and strapped myself in. My heart was pounding in my ears, these must have been the suits that Dr. Travis had warned me about. I wondered if they were the ones that he had talked to also.

The windows were so darkly tinted it was almost impossible to see outside. And it wasn't like the two up front were conversationalists either. Glancing in my purse I turned my cell phone over to see what time it was; hopefully if I could keep track of the time then maybe I could random guess where exactly they were taking me.

It was over two agonizing hours later when I felt the car pull to stop for a moment; it didn't last long enough for it to be a traffic light so we must be at our destination. The car pulled forward slowly going only a few miles per hour till we pulled to a stop again and the engine was cut off. I thought for a moment I heard the sounds of planes taking off and prayed that I wasn't being flown somewhere. My adrenaline from the fear had me about ready to start screaming at them to demand to know what was going on.

I was nearly blinded by the sudden onslaught of bright daylight when my door was opened. Mr. Harrington stood there waiting for me to exit the car. Taking a deep breath I scooted over and stepped out. I was immediately ushered through a gray metal door that was only a few feet from the car. Following the agent down the long hallway I glanced around for some clue that would tell me where I was exactly.

We turned down a couple of corridors all the exactly same as the other and I couldn't help but wonder how anyone would know where they were going in here. We finally stopped before a door that looked the same as any number of doors we had passed. Opening the door I was beckoned in as Mr. Harrington followed me in and instructed me to take a seat.

The room wasn't all that big, in the middle was a table the kind of which I recalled seeing in teacher's lounges at school and around it were several hard plastic chairs. In a corner sat a counter with a built in sink and a microwave sitting upon it. Sitting on a smaller table along the wall was a small dorm fridge. There was no clock to be seen anywhere.

"Can I get you anything to drink Ms. Randall? I think there might be some coke in the fridge or water if you prefer." Mr. Harrington had gone over to the coffee machine that I had missed there in the corner and was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah coke's fine thank you" I answered after clearing my throat.

The room was a little chilly and I regretted not bringing my jacket with me that still hung in the breakroom at work. Or at least thats what I kept telling myself the goosebumps were from.

Sitting down a can of coke before me he took a seat across from me and began scribbling something down on his notepad; every once and awhile sipping at his coffee. It was so quiet in there I was sure he could probably hear the pounding of my heart. Shakily I reached up and raised the tab on my soda; the resulting pop it made sounded like gunfire in the room. Glancing up quickly to see what the reaction was from the agent I found him still writing on this notepad not paying me the slightest bit of attention.

I drew the can to my lips and drank thirstily, I hadn't been aware of how thirsty I was until that icy cold beverage hit my lips. I think I drank nearly half the can in the first few gulps. I sat there praying I wouldn't burp suddenly.

Clearing his throat Mr. Harrington finally looked up from his notepad and addressed me.

"Ms. Randall I'm sure you are wondering just why you are here." at this I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Can you recall for me the events that occurred on July...." He trailed off as he glanced again at his notepad. "13th I believe is what my report has." He sat there looking at me waiting for my response.

"Oh umm well I was..well you see there was an accident. Yeah uhmm my friend and I and my little brother we all went out to the movies. And well afterwards we got a bite to eat and on our way home. Mine and Kevin's you see cause Brandon that's my little brother well he had already left; and well Kevin and I were on our way home and there was....an accident. Some jerk had their bright beams on and well Kevin couldn't see the road and we hit a tree."

He looked at me a moment before scribbling down on his notepad again. I really wished I could see what he was writing down.

"And what happened after you hit the tree Ms. Randall." Mr. Harrington didn't even bother to glance up from his writing.

"Oh I umm....I think I called 911 but I really don't remember much after that though honestly." I took a deep breath trying to calm the buzzing in my ears.

Mr. Harrington looked up at me a moment before laying his pen down and leaning slightly over the table. "Ms. Randall did you see anything out of the ordinary that evening after your car crashed into the tree?"

I gulped several times before shaking my head slightly not able to voice an answer. He continued to stare at me giving me a long hard look before he continued. "You should be aware Ms. that your's was not the only eye witness account of events that night."

"But...Kevin was unconscious I know that for a fact there wasn't anyone else there to....." I trailed off as the realization dawned on me as to who he was referring to as another eye witness.

"Yes you were saying." He asked raising an eyebrow. I couldn't answer instead I turned to staring at the table before me.

"How about this. I tell you what we know for a fact and you can dispute if theres' anything we have wrong. Now then we know that on the night of July 13 2009 you were an eye witness to shall we say one of our 'foreign delegates'. Then when you were transported to the local hospital you were treated by one Dr. Travis who you had been a classmate of in high school. Now Dr. Travis took it upon himself to warn you to shall we say to keep quiet of that nights events based on his experiences in the past. Do I have everything correct so far?" He asked leaning back in his chair. He was silent a moment before reaching out and taking a sip of his coffee.

Glancing up to find him watching me I only nodded in response.

He sighed placing his cup down "Ms. Randall the purpose of this is merely to measure what you expect as a result of these experiences."

I finally looked up not understanding what it was he was asking me, what did he think I expected anyways?

"Ms. Randall would you consider yourself a fan of the 'Transformers' franchise. That is to say the movies, toys, cartoons, etc." he was once again scribbling on that damn notepad.

"Umm well I guess yeah." I wasn't sure where he was headed with this.

"And how many times did you see each of the 'Transformers' movies apiece"

"Umm the first one I think I saw twice and only once for the second one." I couldn't get myself to say how many times would you have gone and seen the second one based on the events of just seeing it once.

"Have you in the present or in the past ever visited any sort of fan site for the 'Transformers' be it for news, fiction or of any events."

"Umm yeah, I've been on the fiction site some" I chewed my lower lip nervously.

"And how many times would you say that you frequent the fiction site?" God I wished he would quit scribbling in that thing.

" I don't know, alot I guess. I mean not like hours and hours on it but I do try to get on it a few times a week I guess." What were they getting at with all of these questions.

"Have you ever written or considered writing fan fiction based on the 'Transformers'" I tried desperately to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat on that one.

"Ummm no." I really hoped that they didn't pay any attention to those fiction sites but my hopes were dashed as he ceased his writing to glance up at me and then flip a few pages over and read something that was hidden from view.

"Really because according to my reports you posted a discussion on one of the forums asking about a story idea you had. Which was eerily similar to your own experiences."

Breathe, just remember to breathe I kept telling myself as he gazed at me waiting for my response. "Oh well, yeah there was that...that one time..but that was it I swear."

He was silent as he returned to scribbling on his notepad, the questions seemed to be done or at least I hoped they were.

"One more question Ms. Randall. What are you hoping to gain from this experience." He sat his pen down and waited for me to respond.

"What... I don't understand what do you mean by that?" Now I was really confused. All I was hoping for at the moment was to return home.

"What I mean to say is in the past there have been others that have shall we say been unwilling to just return to their normal lives." as he said this it rung a bell in my head, Doug's friend he said he had wanted more, this must have been was he was talking about.

"For these individuals simply returning to their lives before the incident was not an option to their way of thinking. They demanded that they be given an option to choose." here he stopped for a moment watching me before continuing.

"The amount of man power it takes to keep our 'foreign delegates' true existance hidden is staggering at times. The individuals who were not complacent with returning to their everyday lives were offered jobs in our branch of homeland defense. You must be aware of what I told the others that were in the same position as you are now. First you do not directly have any dealings whatsoever with our 'foreign delegates'. There will be a brief meet and greet if you so choose by one member of their delegation. We have no way of knowing who it may be till it happens; so there is no requesting to meet anyone in particular.

"Secondly it is highly unlikely that after that initial meeting will you ever be in the vicinity of the 'foreign delegates' again. So any thoughts of any of them having a role in your day-to-day life is strictly out of the question. But strangely enough that has been more than enough for some who have chosen that option. And there is a third issue. Since the department you would be assigned to travel extensively there is the issue that you would have to leave you life here basically behind, unable to return from anywhere from 6 months at the least to over a year." he glanced down flipping through some more papers before continuing.

"The pay of course would be considerably more than what your current level of income is. And I have here on your records that your mother was recently diagnosed for breast cancer but is now in remission or almost." I nodded as he glanced up at me.

"Well Ms. Randall the decision is up to you. I know that medical bills are of a concern right now and that would greatly help ease the burden a bit. But you would have to be absent for an extended length of time." He sat there silent lightly tapping his pen on the table.

Leave my home.. leave my family and friends. And what about my horses and my dogs? I couldn't just leave them, sure Kevin would probably take care of them for me but.... And mom was on the road to remission. I couldn't do that to her. Yes the money would help ease the burden of her mounting medical bills, alot, but at what cost?

"If you need some time to think this over I can..." I quickly cut him off already sure of my answer.

"No thats not necessary. The answer is no." I stared him firmly in the face.

"I see than. Very well then I believe we are done now on our end. We will just need you to sign some non-disclosure forms that we require everyone to sign before you are returned home or to your workplace. Whichever you prefer. Now the terms are that you agree to not divulge directly or indirectly your knowledge of past events and we will of course compensate for any damages or lose of time from work as a result of said events. However if you break these terms than we shall be paying you another visit and I don't believe either one of us wants that to happen do we?" He said sliding a stack of papers across the desk towards me.

Reaching across for the pen he held out to me I couldn't help but ask "So I'm not in trouble for that thing on the fiction site then?"

"No, as it is being that it is a fiction site there is no security risk that anything on there would be taken seriously. Just be sure you watch what you post on there." He stated giving me a hard look.

I nodded as I continued to sign the countless papers before me. He went back to work writing furiously on his notepad. My pen stopped halfway through the next to last page as my brain registered on something he had said a moment ago that I didn't understand.

"What exactly did you mean earlier that you are done on your end?"

He stopped writing and looked up at me " Just that Ms. Randall things will be considered closed on our end. If the other branch of this division wishes to pursue matters it would be totally in their jurisdiction to do so."

I blinked hoping he wasn't saying what I feared he was saying. "And by the other branch of this division you mean.......?

"The foreign delegation" he replied turning back to his papers.


	9. Chapter 9

****

A Moments Grace

Continuo

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro's does.

"Wait what do you mean by that? They can what......just decide that 'hey she's a risk' and what?" I couldn't believe that he was just calmly sitting there, just sitting there writing down on that damn notepad while I was sure I was at the moment having a stroke.

-Numbness check, dizzy check, nausea double check. What was wrong with these people? You don't just tell them that oh yeah by the way those giant robots that exist but that were all going to pretend don't exist well.. They just might want to have a little chat with you, have a good day!

I sat there waiting for him to say something, anything; was it me or was this room getting a lot smaller?

He finally put his pen down and closed his notebook, how many pages did he write anyway? Was that a bad thing that he took so many notes? I was about to crawl over that table and start shaking that man, of course on second thought maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. For all I knew he was carrying a gun. Most guys with the government did, didn't they.

"Ms. Randall I will present my findings to them and as I said earlier they may wish to speak with you themselves, it is their prerogative." how could he say that so calmly?

"But can't you tell them that oh I don't know......I'm like a low risk, like really really low. And that I'm really stressed and it is highly suggested that they don't do anything of the sorts?"

"Ms. Randall I do not know why or why not they would deem it necessary to speak with you. That is their call so to say. I am a little bit surprised that you are so adamant about not speaking with them. Based on our findings most individuals would be thrilled to say the least at the opportunity to speak with one of them."

"Great....go find one of them then. You know what I'll even help you I mean I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to find someone."

Standing up he flashed me a look and gestured towards the door indicating that it was time to go. Sighing I stood gathering up my purse and exiting the room. We went out the same long hallways that we came through until we came to the gray door with the car waiting outside. I said a silent prayer thankful that it wasn't some familiar sports car, or truck or worse some very large imposing semi waiting outside.

The ride surprisingly enough seemed to go faster on the way back. Your friendly neighborhood G-men were not surprisingly quiet once more on the return trip.

When we pulled into the parking lot of my workplace I got out and they didn't say a word just sort of waved or what passed for a wave and drove off. Since it was well past the time that I normally would have gotten off I walked slowly to my truck. Climbing across the passenger's seat (damn I really need to get that fixed) I sat there for a few minutes after starting up my truck. I was hungry I realized almost as an afterthought. I really hadn't eaten yet today, so I guess that could explain why.

After driving through a fast food place I drove home almost on auto pilot. Munching on my fries I mentally went through the whole conversation again in my head. Why? Why would they deem it necessary to speak with me? Well, I answered myself out loud, I don't really consider myself an obsessed fan really so that should throw that out right? I idly wondered if the passing cars noticed if I was speaking to myself, maybe they would just assume I was using one of those blue-tooth thingies.

Okay, so back to logical reasons why they would want to speak with me ( of course ignore the fact that we are talking about once-believed fictional alien robots here) lets see....well okay so there is the fact that I did see them. Not so much as in able to identify who that is, so yeah I guess that could be one point, but still if they want to keep things under wraps then why openly seek out witnesses. You would think that they would have wanted to keep a low profile and hope they forgot about it or just assumed they were having a nervous breakdown.

Pulling into my driveway I was exhausted to say the least, no mail today well at least it wasn't bills I thought as I opened the gate.

The horses nickered as I got out of the truck eager for their dinners. In a little bit I hollered back as I made my way up our long gravel driveway. My loyal dogs didn't even bother to get up from their naps to welcome me home, I think one of them stretched and groaned before falling back to sleep. Randy was no where to be seen as usual, I stifled a yawn as I made my way to my room to change.

I sat down on the edge of my bed rubbing at my tired face; when was this going to end. One part of me wished if they were going to grab me or whatever that they would just do it already and get it over with. The other part of me prayed that it never happened. I sat there for I don't know how long staring out my window, my mind strangely blank just totally zoning out. Groaning I finally got up and went into the living room switching on the television.

The usual crap was on about this celebrity or the other dumping this one, divorcing that one. I flipped the channel to one of those court tv shows; nope switch again. Soap operas; nope switch. Cartoons but not the cool old ones I remembered from childhood, no those stupid new ones; definitely switch again. News, well that was always cheerful I thought sarcastically to myself.

I sank down onto the couch rubbing at Phoebe's stomach as she lay sprawled out beside me, I was only half paying attention to the news.

"The investigation is still ongoing as to the disappearance of local physician Doug Travis. There have been no leads since his disappearance nearly two weeks ago. His supervisor at the hospital he was employed at said he simply did not show up for work one day. They however became alarmed when several days passed and there was no word from him. His apartment has been searched by authorities and his vehicle was still parked outside. Authorities say they are not ruling out foul play at the moment."

I sat upright turning up the volume. But....this didn't make any sense. I thought that the government had detained him or whatever. Of course that Mr. Harrington never really came out and said anything, I just assumed. But then did that mean that the Autobots had him then? But why would they grab him? Cause of what he told me...but that was weeks ago. Why would they wait until now. Who else would have done it? Maybe....maybe he left on his own, but that doesn't explain just leaving his car and not even bothering to tell his employer that he was going away for awhile. He didn't seem like the kind to do something like that.

Putting my face down in my hands I didn't know what to think. Then an alarming thought hit me..if the Autobots were real then it stood to reason so were the bad guys. The Decepticons.

Of course I should have realized this itty bitty fact earlier. It was so obvious that the night of the accident that's who they were after. Mr. Rude Ass Brights. But why would the Decepticons be after Doug? He never really mentioned them, from the way he talked the Autobots were more of a threat than they were. Oh god I was getting nowhere with this.

Getting up quickly all I wanted to do was feed the horses as quickly as possible and get them safely up into the barn. Like that would stop a gian robot but who really thinks straight at this point. I fed the horses as quickly as possible, keeping the radio down low so I could hear anything approaching.

Once back in the house for the night I heated up a few egg rolls and whistled for Phoebe and Rufus to come into my bedroom. I made sure the door's were all firmly locked and then barricaded myself in my room. I had this overwhelming need to feel like I was safely hid away. With a can of diet coke and my egg rolls I situated myself on the floor in a corner of my room, switching on my small t.v. for the noise. I waved away my two beggars that were hoping to get some of my dinner as I pulled a throw down off my bed cover up with. It was only a little cool in my room but for some reason I had the chills.

Finished with my dinner, I tried watching a little t.v. but couldn't really find anything interesting on. I sat there eyeing my laptop for a little while before groaning and getting up to grab it off of my desk. Flipping it on I had several new emails, I didn't even bother to read it. Instead I found myself on some sites that I usually didn't visit very much. Of course I forgot my Facebook password and was feeling too lazy to look it up. Eventually I found myself on the fiction site; as I read through some of the captions for the stories I wondered why life couldn't be as simple in real life as authors made it on here.

Giving up I clicked on the forum page, I hadn't been on there since I had made the brilliant decision to post a thread about a story idea. Scrolling through I didn't find anything interesting at first. And then I found a thread discussing the possibilities of integrating ideas from the Transformers into everyday life. Okay that was a little different. Clicking on it I soon found that most of what they were discussing was way over my head. Hell there were still things on my laptop I didn't have a clue about.

There was however one poster on there that I recognized, PRT 02084.

I debated for a few minutes on whether or not I should contact him, for some reason the need to talk to someone even if they were basically a stranger was very strong. Surely just chatting about nothing at all really wouldn't hurt anything. I sent him an instant message not wanting to disrupt the discussion that was going on, wondering if he would respond back or not.

I was rewarded a minute later when a little box popped up with a response.

"Hi there, haven't seen you in a while was wondering where you got to. How's that story coming or did you decide to dump it?" PRT 02084

"Yeah been kinda crazy around here. Probably going to dump to story, stupid idea anyways."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I honestly thought it was pretty original. How far did you get with it by the way?" PRT 02084

"Not that far really, couldn't think of how to have it progress."

"Well you know my offer still stands to help you out with it in case you change your mind." PRT 02084

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"So you said you've been busy huh?" PRT 02084

I couldn't help but snort out loud at that one, if you only knew I mumbled to myself before typing in an response.

"You could say that. How about you? Crazy as well?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! Hey mind if I ask a question?" PRT 02084

"That depends." I frowned, great hope he doesn't turn out to be some freak.

"Don't worry nothing bad. I was just wondering how you planned on ending your story is all. If your like me you usually already have the ending planned by the first few chapters." PRT 02084

That one had me stumped, I had no clue how this was going to end.

"To be honest, I really don't know."

" You don't know?" PRT 02084

"Nope. How do you think it should end?"

"Haahha, tell you what. You send me what rough drafts you have and I'll tell you how it should end, how's that sound?" PRT 02084

" I'll think about it"

"Good, I'll be waiting for your email!" PRT 02084

After saying goodnight I shut down the computer and climbed into bed leaving the t.v. on. It would be several hours before I was able to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

My alarm went off entirely too early the next morning, as I sat up in bed rubbing at my face the previous days events suddenly hit me. This was getting more and more complicated everyday it seemed like. I had stayed up to late unable to shut my mind off. I don't know why it hadn't hit me before that if THEY were real then so were their enemies as well. Sighing heavily I got out of bed and started getting ready for my long day.

As soon as I walked through the doors at work Shane found me; I don't think he stopped for five seconds to let me answer. I wound up lying and telling him it was about my little brothers job out west with the DNR. Its not like I could exactly tell him the truth anyways. Thankfully the day went by relatively fast, if there was one consolation it was that I hadn't spotted any suspicious cars all day.

Pulling into my drive I grabbed the mail out of the beaten up mailbox, the lovely teenagers one Friday night decided it would be a hoot to go up and down the road bashing in any and all mailboxes they came across. Sorting through the bills and magazines as I walked through the door I found the amazing slug plastered to the couch with a glazed expression on his face. Why again did I let him continue to live here again? Oh that's right he's family. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I yelled over the tv as I went into the kitchen. I barely heard him mutter back. "What?" I asked poking my head around the corner.

" I said I got fired okay?" he yelled back flipping through the channels.

I could feel my blood pressure rising. "How did you get fired, you haven't been there that long?"

"I don't know okay, leave me alone would you" he yelled as he glared at the tv.

Sighing I turned around shaking my head, if things could only get any worse I thought bitterly to myself.

It was then that I noticed the answering machine was beeping and try as I might it was very hard to ignore after a few minutes. Tearing open the latest bill I hit the play button to see who was harassing me for what now. One was from Kevin and two were just those annoying automated messages.

Gathering up a load of laundry I threw it in the wash, fed the dogs their dinner and then grabbing a jacket headed out to the barn. It felt like fall was starting early, which was really fine with me;I was ready for a break from the summer heat.

Turning up the radio slightly as I entered the barn I went through and picked out the stalls hoping to get it done before the horses noticed my entrance and came rushing in for their dinners. Tannie my appaloosa mare was the first one in, she greeted me with a low nicker as she trotted into her stall diving into her hay.

I was almost finished filling up the water buckets when I heard a faint calling and knock on the barn door. Frowning I turned the hose off laying it across the spicket as I made way up the aisleway. Turning down the radio as I came around the small corner by the tack room I was able to see my visitor standing just within the doorway.

"Hi, umm can I help you?" I wondered why I hadn't heard him pulling into the drive; the radio hadn't been that loud.

Stepping forward this stranger was dressed casually, jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He looked vaguely like that one country singer Dirk something with his curly sandy colored hair.  
"Hi I'm Ethan Mitchell, are you Heather?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" I was desperately racking my brain trying to remember if I had forgotten something I was supposed to do.

"This your barn?" He asked smiling; walking further in glancing around at the horses munching their hay.

I frowned a little to myself when he didn't answer why he was here. "Yeah this is it, I was just finishing up feeding for the evening."

"Oh hey I'm sorry, I'm not keeping you am I?" He asked turning towards me.

"No, I'm done its fine. So.... listen I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked stepping outside the door, this Ethan following behind me.

The wonder idiot picked that moment to emerge from the house, Phoebe and Rufus bounding out the door behind him. "Phone" he bellowed holding up the cordless phone.  
Sighing I muttered excuse me for a sec as I made my way up the driveway, the dogs came bouncing up to me; one of them with a toy dangling from its mouth.

Taking the phone from him he scowled as he turned and went back into the house. "Hello" I answered, I swear if this was a bill collector I was going to wring his neck.  
"Hey Heather this is Shane, can you come in early for me tomorrow. I just got an email and there's a big shipment coming in the morning."

"Sure, no problem" I answered rubbing at the sore spot at the base of my neck. Saying goodbye I shut the phone off as I made my way back to my visitor.

I honestly hadn't paid any attention to the vehicle this guy had drove, but as I was walking down the driveway Phoebe and Rufus ceased their game of keep away and came trotting after me, after only a few feet though they both stopped and started barking and growling; they both looked looked around; the whites of their eyes showing.

"Hey guys, quiet whats the matter huh?" Worried I turned around to see what they we're having a fit about.

They both trotted up to me still barking and growling low, patting them on the head it took me a few minutes to spot the sports car in the driveway. I don't keep up on brands and editions or any of that. All I knew was that it looked really expensive and it was shiny and dark grayish colored;almost like pewter.

Ethan at this time had started walking my way a frown forming on his face.

It took my mind forever to piece together what was wrong that my dogs were apparently trying to tell me. I glanced around at the surrounding woods wondering if their were coyotes already out or something, but usually you can hear them. Besides usually if these two heard them they turned tails for the house. I stood there staring around me for a full minute trying to figure it out when it finally hit me. I turned my head slowly towards the sports car, my mouth suddenly going very dry. Why couldn't I swallow this golf ball in my throat?

Feeling like I couldn't breath I ordered Rufus and Phoebe up to the house, at the certain firm tone in my voice they stopped and raced each other up the stairs and through the pet door.

Without a word I turned and directed my line of vision at the the barn and walked there as quickly as I could without being too obvious.

"Heather, Heather I need to talk to you a second" Ethan called behind me attempting to catch up.

Entering the barn I slid the door closed and shut off the lights as I stood in the small doorway; I was gripping the doorframe as if it was a lifeline.

Ethan walked the last few feet in silence, watching me. I was looking everywhere but at him or at the car.

"Heather, umm listen. I came here because we really need to talk."

I wasn't really sure how to respond, I suddenly thought I understood why this guy was here. I was just praying I was wrong.

"Heather, I know here isn't the ideal place, so how about we meet somewhere ok?"

It took me a couple of times to clear my throat before I could respond "I'm umm really busy you know, so I don't know if that would be possible." my mind was scrambling trying to figure out if I had just told this guy, who clearly worked with THEM, no.

This whole time I wasn't able to meet his gaze.

"We can schedule something on your day off ok, besides I'm really not allowed to return with a no answer anyways."

I could see a smile on his face out of the corner of my eye, as I fiddled with some leads hanging from a hook by the door.

"So what do you say? Honest Heather it's gonna be fine, its really no big deal" Ethan leaned against the side of the barn watching me.

I noticed that every so often he would turn and look at the car parked in the drive, oh good god that couldn't be good could it? I thought to myself.

Taking a deep breath I knew I was going to have to agree to get this guy and that car out of here. I didn't feel secure at all knowing what it really was and it being so dangerously close to my house and barn.

Sighing I rubbed tiredly at my face"Sure okay, umm how,how soon do we need to do this."

"As soon as possible actually, when's your next day off." he took his cell phone out of his pocket and began typing.

"It's Wednesday" I glanced over at him quickly and snuck a glance at the car that sat innocently in the drive.

Smiling at me he closed his phone "Wednesday it is then, say I pick you up here around 10am?"

"Actually, it would be better if we met somewhere else actually." I lowered my voice almost to a whisper

He was silent for several seconds staring at me before he answered "Sure, if that's what you want. How about the empty parking lot across from where you work?"

Nodding my head avoiding looking at him as much as possible I was able to finally strangle out "Th..that's fine."

"See you Wednesday then Heather, don't fret over it okay?" He reached over patting me lightly on the elbow as he turned and left.

I stepped inside the barn and shut the small door listening as the engine started and then slowly pulled out of the drive.

I leaned against the door in the dark until I started getting chilled before I headed up to the house. My head was pounding horribly and all I wanted was to crawl into bed and hide.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. The others belong to their respective creators.**

**I apologize for the delay in the updates, I had to have surgery and then my computer decided to die. Yeah. I'm working on updates for my other stories and hopefully will have them up soon. Reviews are welcome, constructive critism welcomed. No flames please. **


	11. Chapter 11

A Moments Grace

Ever Onward

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Anything else belongs to their respective creators.

The next day I felt as if I were just handed the death sentence. I was up most of the night racking my brain trying to figure out what it was that I had done that warranted having to meet with them, or course that then led to an almost mental breakdown trying to figure out if by meeting with them he literally meant with THEM. I think I had my first ever anxiety attack-not fun.

I really didn't feel like going to work, but I needed the money, so off to work I went hoping it would go by quickly. I knew something was wrong when I walked through the doors and all of the managers were there. At this hour you were lucky if one of them was even in yet. Walking past them I spotted Shane and shot him a questioning glance only for him to smile briefly at me before turning back to a whispered hush with Alicia the front end manager.

I clocked in shoving my bag and jacket into my locker and grabbing my name badge.

I was in the middle of scanning in a new shipment of toys-of course the irony here is that it was; you guessed it-Transformers toys. It was childish and stupid but I kicked one of the cases, it was already damaged on one side so really what difference did it make. Besides it did make me feel just a tiny bit better. An announcement came over the intercom that there was an mandatory meeting in the break-room. Setting down my scanner I grabbed my can of diet coke and followed all of the other early morning grumblers. Taking a seat next to Cheryl everyone was whispering about what the all important meeting could be about. I mean seriously sometimes we got called to these meetings for absolutely nothing at all; it could be for the stupidest reasons. Once was so the store manager could tell us about the new gas grill he bought.

The managers all finally showed up and after a lot of hem-hauling around they announced that everyone was basically looking at a cut in hours, some departments would even be laying some people off. Needless to say that put a gloom in every ones moods that day. Later that day as I clocked out and walked out the doors I idly wondered how my life could get any worse, then I remembered. Oh that's right it already has.

When I got home the wonder idiot was of course in a comatose state on the couch; that did not help my mood any. Hurriedly changing my clothes I patted the dogs on the head as I headed out to the barn. I knew if I stayed inside I would get into an argument with him and that was the last thing at the moment I wanted to do. Watching the horses graze lazily in the late afternoon sun helped ease my stress a bit. I tried not to think about my financial situation as I put the horses in and fed them for the evening.

After eating a pb&j for dinner I decided to check my email before crawling into bed and watching a little t.v. Some stupid celebrity gossip show was on so I flipped channels as I waited for my slow computer to connect. Before I even had typed in my password for my email there was a ding telling me I had an instant message.

Oh great I groaned out loud to myself; I really didn't feel like chatting to anybody right now.

PRT 02084- Hey stranger where have you been hiding?

-Oh you know just busy. How about you.

PRT 02084- Bout the same, so how have you been.

-I don't, just feels like everything is snowballing right now; pretty much life sucks.

PRT 02084- That doesn't sound good. Everything ok?

-Yeah just got some bad news at work.

PRT 02084- Uh oh how bad?

-Well not as bad as some of the others, so I guess I should be thankful for that.

PRT 02084-Are you okay? You need to talk? Sometimes its easier talking to a stranger you know.

-Yeah, I'm ok just stressed out.

PRT 02084- If you need to vent, I'm not doin anything at the moment.

- I think I'm gonna call it a night though, its been a rough day. But thanks anyways.

PRT 02084- Get some sleep and don't forget my offer still stands.

After saying goodnight and signing off I shut off the computer and crawled into bed, checking my email could wait for another day. Shutting off the lights the dogs jumped into bed curling up beside me as I drifted off the t.v. still on.

I don't know what woke me the next morning, it surely wasn't the sun because when my bleary eyes blinked open at first I thought it was still early. However after glancing at the clock told me otherwise, the sky was dark and grey and just all around gloomy looking; the type of day where all you felt like doing was staying in bed all day. Dragging myself out of bed I ran a quick comb through my hair, wincing each time it struck in a tangle. Finally when it was nearly tangle free I quickly braided it before rummaging in my dresser for an old flannel shirt. I wasn't sure but it sure looked like it was on the cool side out there.

The living room was dark and silent when I emerged from my bedroom, opening the dog food bag I filled the two beggars bowls before grabbing a bagel on my way out to the barn. It wasnt' as cool as I thought it would be of course it wasn't exactly all that warm either; especially for this time of year. It didn't take long to feed the horses and turn them out, so with a sigh I started on the stalls.

I was almost up to the house not really thinking of anything when Kevin pulled down the drive in his new truck. At first I didn't recognize who it was at first; but then the annoying incessant honking told me exactly who it was. It seemed the little boy had a new toy. And he was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he opened the drivers side door too.

"Sooo what do you think?! She's a beauty isn't she!" Kevin was beaming like a new daddy.

"Yeah, its nice. What is it with guys always calling machines girls anyways?" I asked eyeing his new truck, I think it was a Ford.

"Phhishh, its a guy thing, you wouldn't understand. Say you off today? Got any plans?" He asked rubbing a smudge on the hood.

Geez, I thought , get over it we do live out in the country you know. " Yeah I gotta...." That's when it registered, I was actually thinking about how I needed to head over to my moms when my fizzled brain realized that it was Wednesday; and today I was supposed to meet... frantically running a hand through my hair I realized I had no idea what time it was.

"Quick what time is it Kev?"

"Its a quarter after nine why?" he stared at me dumbfounded.

Cursing loudly I ran for the house, yelling at him I had somewhere I needed to be; I took the small porch steps in a leap. Running through the door I ran into my room grabbing the first clean clothes I came upon, dashing into the bathroom I quickly undressed jumping into the the shower. I think that was the fastest shower in human history. Hopping around on one foot I pulled on my clean clothes praying that the jeans I had grabbed didn't have holes or stain on them. Thankfully they didn't but for some reason I had grabbed a faded old hooded sweatshirt from the last horse expo that I had gone to. Shrugging I pulled it on over the t-shirt that had clung to it not really caring that neither of them matched. Running back to my bedroom I searched frantically for my sneakers, finally spotting them underneath the bed I pulled them as I dashed through the house grabbing my bag and keys on the way and sprinting down the driveway to my truck.

Starting up my truck the clock read twenty after, swearing I pulled out of the drive and prayed I made it there on time. How in the world I could have forgotten was beyond me, sure the news from work hadn't exactly helped matters but still you would think that I wouldn't have forgotten THIS for crying out loud. Speeding down the little county roads I kept hoping traffic would be light, at the moment I didn't have time to worry about the implications of this meeting. Thankfully traffic wasn't all that bad, of course it wasn't all that great either but it was only five after when I pulled into the empty parking lot to see a dark blue suv sitting there with a smiling Ethan leaning against the vehicle waving at me.

After the frantic rush there my nerves started up; I got out of my truck slowly double checking that it was locked before making my way over towards Ethan. I eyed that suv the whole time though. If they thought for a moment that I was going to ride in one of.... my thoughts were interrupted when Ethan walked over to me.

"Hey good morning! You all set to go?" he smiled starting to open the door for me.

I stood there staring at the vehicle and then at him, how exactly was I going to phrase this anyways?

"Umm, sorry I was running a little late. Time just seemed to slip away from me." I kept stalling for time, not making any move towards getting in.

"Thats alright, no biggie." He stood there looking at me for a moment before the first signs of a frown appeared on his face.

"Heather is everything alright?"

Running a hand over my hair hoping it wasn't too frizzy I chewed at my bottom lip a moment "Well its just that, well umm, how do I say this?"

He stared at me a moment waiting patiently for me to continue. Finally a small smile spread upon his face as he began chuckling.

"Heather, don't worry its not what you think its just a plain old car, honest. I know that at your home the other day it was a little awkward-I mean after your dogs reaction and everything- but I'm on my own today."

Staring at him a moment I gripped the strap of my bag tighter before nodding slightly and taking a seat in the passenger side. Grinning he shut the door behind me before walking around the front and climbing into the drivers seat, ok I admit I did sneak a peak at the steering wheel, there was just the brand design.

"Ok, so lets get going." He smiled as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

My mind started coming up with all sorts of horrible scenarios; it seemed that all at once I remembered every single fanfiction I had read that dealt with the first meeting; I thought I was going to be sick.

Ethan was silent for a few moments, he kept glancing over at me, I did notice that he headed for the highway and that we were headed south.

"So, how have you been?" He finally asked breaking the silence.

I so wanted to say how the hell do you think I am? But I was nice. "Okay I guess"

"Say do wanna hear some music? You listen to country right?" He leaned forward switching on the radio,adjusting the volume, the familiar strains of recent new hit could be heard.

I turned to look at him, blinking a few times I'm sure the look on my face was quite comical " How the hell did you know that?"

He laughed for a moment before clearing his throat "Remember who I work for?"

"Oh yeah, right" I mumbled. I wondered why they would wanna know something like that?

Clearing my throat I finally ventured to ask what had me the most worried at the moment. " So this meeting right. Umm how exactly is it gonna... I mean to say, I'm not really sure what you meant when you said that we had to meet. I mean did you mean like you and me meet" I gestured to the the two of us "Or did you mean like we as in...you know, I guess like your boss or something."

I knew I was rambling I just couldn't figure out how to say it.

Smiling at me he kept glancing over at me and towards the road. "Your hilarious you know that? Man they had it right, well theres a bet I lost."

I frowned at this, who had what right? "I'm afraid I'm a little bit lost."

Checking before switching lanes he continued a moment later "The transcript we got from the guys at Homeland Security. You were pretty funny you know." He chuckled lightly shaking his head.

Sighing I leaned my head back against the headrest; I hadn't even noticed till know how tense I was. I racked my brain trying to remember if I said anything that may have gotten myself into trouble with them.

"Hey" Ethan said interrupting my thoughts "Don't worry about it ok? As to your earlier question, the meeting will just be between us, however I have to warn you that it will be monitored by my boss. I just wanted to be straight with you."

Nodding I sighed staring out at the scenery that flashed by; at least I thought bitterly to myself he's nicer than those Homeland guys.

He chatted about this and that, asking me about mundane things that weren't all that important. It was mostly I think just to get me to relax. It was about an hour into the drive when the rain started, it fell lightly at first but then turned into a real downpour.

I tried to see out of the window but the rain came down so hard there was nothing to see. A faint beeping started, realizing it was a cell phone and knowing it wasn't mine I glanced over at Ethan as he stopped mid-sentence.

Apologizing he flipped the phone open "Yeah"

I tried not to listen into the conversation but there wasn't really much to divert my attention to.

"We're just about there, shouldn't be about another half hour or so depending on the weather. So are they gonna have to divert them? I see. No thats ok I'll take care of it when I get there. Yeah she's with me, she's doing fine." he flashed a quick grin in my direction.

Closing the phone he stashed it away in his pocket before turning the radio up a bit. "Hey you getting hungry? I didn't even realize it was lunchtime, tell you what when we get there we'll get some lunch before we start, that sound alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine" I nodded clearing my throat. At the moment I doubted if I would be able to eat anything.

It was then that I noticed that he was slowing down and had his turn signal on, glancing through the rain I barely was able to make out a sign at the entrance. If I was expecting some huge imposing military base, I was in for a big shock.

"Wait, is that sign right? Why are we going here?" I turned around trying to see through the backwindow hoping to get another look at the sign.

"Yep, I know its crazy right? Who would ever think that this would be one of their bases of operation." Ethan chuckled maneuvering around the elaborate drive.

"But..this a hotel? I mean I remember reading about it a couple of years back, it was some big historic old hotel that they were trying to save. I do recall that it was finally restored but.." I trailed off as he pulled to a stop in front of the huge gorgeous front of the building.

I sat there dazed for a moment till I realized he was standing there holding the door open for me, waiting for me to get out. Sure I was blushing I mumbled an apology as I climbed out and followed him through the elaborate double doors. The inside was huge and breathtaking; I understood then why so many people wanted it restored. Coming out of my sightseeing I quickly caught up with Ethan as he walked to the front desk. I don't know for sure what he did, but the guy behind the counter handed him something that resembled our time clock at work where you swiped your badge to clock in and out.

Motioning for me to follow he headed for the elevator and once the doors opened we stepped inside, I glanced around as he hit a few buttons before I felt the elevator descending.

"So what do you think?" he asked turning to me smiling.

"It's uh not what I expected actually." I still couldn't wrap my mind around it, why would they have a base in a hotel of all things?

"Yeah crazy isn't it? But the thing is your only seeing half of the picture. We're headed towards a part of the building that few people have actually seen or even knows exists." Ethan spoke as he reached into his pocket and began texting.


	12. Chapter 12

A Moments Grace

The Continuation

Disclaimer: I once again own nothing but my OC's. Anything else belongs to their respective creators.

It felt as if this elevator ride would never end. I stood there trying to think of something to say, but all I kept coming up with was about the weather. Maybe those Homeland Security guys were preferable to this; they cut right to the chase, no messing around. This I wasn't so sure about. I mean I didn't exactly know what to expect and I wasn't thrilled to know that it was going to be monitored. Like merely being here wasn't supposed to make me nervous enough as it was?

"Everything alright Heather?" I looked over realizing that he was staring at me. Sure everythings just peachy I thought.

"Well I was just wondering when exactly this thing was gonna stop." I'm such a chicken.

"Don't worry we're almost there. Their area is pretty far underground, this hotels certain amenities happened to offer the perfect opportunity you could say." he answered smiling.

Nodding and taking a deep breath I turned back to staring at the door.

"Will you stop!" he laughed at me shaking his head.

I know I blinked a few times trying to figure out what I had done. "Umm stop what?"

"You look like your walking to the gallows or something, this hasn't been that bad has it?" Ethan looked at me a moment before glancing up.

Did he REALLY want an honest answer to that?

Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I get the sense that you don't exactly trust very easily."

Ok, where the hell did that come from?

"All of this is just kinda, you know, overwhelming." I glanced over at him before looking away. Damn how long was this thing gonna go on for anyways.

He shook his head smiling; his phone did this weird little chirping dance, getting it out he grinned wider looking at the display before texting.

He began to say something when we finally came to a stop, the doors opening. Thank god.

Stepping out Ethan waited for me to follow as I hesitantly walked out, I was scared to death it would open and then BAM there would be,you know, one of THEM or something. I knew at some point today I was probably going to throw-up.

Everything I saw was gray- gray walls, gray floor, you name it..gray. Of course the overhead lights didn't help much. Those old fashioned long ones that let off that slight buzzing sound. Kind of nerve racking really.

We passed a few people, they smiled at us, a few said hi to Ethan but that was about it. They were all pretty much dressed casually just as he was. Surprisingly I didn't see any camouflage fatigues anywhere.

After turning down several hallways,believe me I tried to keep track but after awhile I was starting to get nauseous. I didn't see any emergency exits anywhere either.

Soon we came to a black door, Ethan opened it gesturing me inside. Swallowing nervously I stepped inside. The room was small, had a small round table in the center with two plush office chairs on either side. There was a small fridge in the corner along with a small metal sink beside it. The walls looked like they had a fresh layer of beige paint.

Motioning for me to take a seat Ethan closed the door behind him, stepping over to the fridge and opening it "Hey you thirsty? Looks like we got water and some diet cokes in here? Or I could probably go grab you something from the cafeteria real quick." He asked grabbing a bottle of water for himself.

"No, I'm good thanks." I answered nervously clearing my throat.

"You sure?" he asked twisting off the cap of his water and taking a long drink.

Nodding my head I glanced around the room. If there were cameras they had to be hidden somewhere I found myself thinking.

"Ok then, lets get started ." Ethan stated taking a seat across from me, setting his water bottle on the table.

Unlike the previous time I had found myself in a similar situation, Ethan didn't appear to be taking any notes. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"So" he began. I looked at him expectantly. "How exactly do you feel about them anyways?" he finally asked.

"Umm, ok thats sudden, but well their alright I guess. I mean, you know, umm I don't know them personally obviously, so its just based on the little bit I do know." god I sounded like an idiot.

"You know what one of the things thats really interesting here Heather?" shaking his head and leaning forward a little.

I was scared to ask.

"I've noticed with you, well I'm not the only one that has noticed to be honest,is that you tend not to say who they are. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" he looked at me a moment before taking a sip of his water.

Honestly I didn't

"Umm, no. I'm afraid I really don't."

"Well, I'll tell you. Do you know the number of times that you've actually said their name. As in who they are? Its very, very few. Do you think you could start saying the Autobots instead of them, for me?"

I didn't exactly know where this was going. What difference did it make anyways?

"Yeah, I think so." I nodded my head.

Smiling Ethan leaned back "Good, then go ahead say it."

I stared at him a moment. " You want me to say...."

"The Autobots" he nodded smiling still.

"Ok, the um" here I had to clear the sudden frog in my throat "the Autobots." I finally nearly whispered.

"Great! so lets continue shall we?"

Lets not, I thought

"I know you've been worried about this meeting. So I want you to tell me why you think your here."

Sighing I rubbed at my forehead, great a headache. "Honestly I don't know, sick sense of humour maybe?

Laughing he shook his head, glad he found it funny I thought to myself as I fidgeted in the seat.

"No seriously the reason your here is because, well, their a little bit worried."

Ok, now I know that I've read enough fanfiction to know that if they are worried, its not ever good. And I do mean never.

"So, that doesn't sound too good."

"Its not bad, you see what their worried about, and we've had a lot of meetings on this subject ,is that you represent a portion of the population that is, what we would call a wild card. I can tell you this, so far we've been pretty fortunate, based on the amount of time they have been here. The amount of actual sightings has been negligible. There have been a few close call that have been able to be written off. Or there have been the encounters where steps have had to be taken."

I know I swallowed nervously at this point.

"You see we've had the population in different demographics; we've got the ones who don't have a clue and no interest, so they just write the whole incident off as their imagination or such, we've got the ones who are obsessed fans who basically go insane, and then we've got the middle ground. Thats where you fall. And thats the one that has the big guy the most worried.

Oh dear god did he just say the big guy? As in THE BIG GUY?

Nodding faintly I hoped I wouldn't throw up all over this freshly painted room.

"The middle ground demographic is the one in which they've heard of the Transformers, are familiar with the Autobots and Decepticons, probably fans but not in the extreme sense. Those are the ones that we don't know about. If this were ever to come out in the open, we pretty much have a good idea how the other two demo groups will do, but we really don't know how your group would react. And thats why your here."

Ok, now I was starting to feel like a lab rat.

"So umm." I began when it became apparent he was waiting for me to say something. " I don't know what exactly it is you want from me. I don't know if I can speak for an entire demographic population. That is a lot of people you know."

"That ok Heather, all we want you to do is just tell us what you think since learning that they exist."

Was he serious? All I had been thinking since this had happened was why couldn't it have happened to someone else.

"Um, okay, basically I've just been wanting it all to go away to be truthful with you."

"I see" Ethan watched me rubbing at his chin.

God there wasn't even the sound of a clock ticking in here or anything.

"So would you say that you might be a little bit angry with them?"

Yeah, like I'm gonna risk a 20 foot robot, how big are they really anyways? back to subject,risk telling them I was angry. Do you see stupid written on my forehead?

"Well, I wouldn't say angry really, I mean it is kinda nerve wracking you know?" gods I hope that was safe to say.

"Do you know why I'm asking you if your angry?" he asked swiveling a bit in his chair.

"No, not really."

He sighed before glancing up at the ceiling a moment, was that where the cameras were? I kept myself from looking up though.

"Heather do you remember, oh about a month ago, you were coming home from work and you were followed?"

Like I could forget that, wait, wasn't it them, I swear if he says the word Decepticons I'm outta here and moving to Alaska, after all the movies did teach me that they don't like the cold.

"Yeah" I nodded eyeing him suspiciously now.

"Well, in case your wondering, yes it was the Autobots, but its not what you think. They feared you were in danger, that's why you were being tailed. Of course that's still a sore subject for some." he finished fighting a grin.

"Why would they think I would be in danger?"

Taking a sip of his water, which I think he was stalling, before he stared at me a moment before that glance up again. That, was getting annoying.

"Well its like this, there's someone you know, that is somewhat involved in this and they are harbouring some anger issues with the whole situation. There were comments made that led them to believe that your well being was in danger. And as you probably know, they don't take those things too lightly."

My mind struggled trying to figure out who he could be talking about.

"Heather, when was the last time you talked to Doug Travis?"

Wait, he was missing wasn't he?

"He....I haven't talked to him since the accident. Its been all over the news that he's missing."

Clearing his throat "No, he's not missing actually, he's shall we say a guest at the moment."

If I wasn't scared before I was terrified now.

"So, you....they.. what is he under arrest or something? What did he do? I mean god if their mad because he warned me then..I'm sorry but don't take it out on him." I know my eyes were starting to tear up and damn it I was fighting it but it was just really, really hard to.

"Hey Heather its ok! Calm down alright none of this is your fault. It wasn't because of that alright?" he got up after a moment grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge handing it to me.

Taking a few sips I tried to collect my thoughts. All of this was just insane.

"Better?" he asked taking his seat.

Nodding my head he continued "He's not under arrest, he's here because he's not handling things well. Thats why they've got him where doc can keep an eye on him."

Taking another sip I nodded absently trying to ignore that he said doc.

"He's like I said, not handling things well. During one of our conversations not too long ago he made comments, that which I'm not allowed to divulge, but he made comments pertaining to your safety. I don't understand why, but for some reason he thought it was his job to protect you from the Autobots."

I found staring at the table was very cathartic.

"He's gotta a lotta of anger issues going on; their wondering as I am myself if there's any underlying anger issues with you as well."

He was watching me, I knew he was waiting for me to answer. But I really wasn't sure what to say.

Clearing my throat I shook my head before croaking out what I hoped sounded like a no.

I heard him sigh, thats when I finally looked up.

"Look...I'm not angry alright? Its just....this has been really scary you know? I mean its nothing like it was in the movie or in fan-fiction for that matter. I just don't know what to think half the time. And then there's just life to deal with; and this just makes it that much more harder to do."

Could I not just go home please.

With yet another glance upward he nodded slightly, a smile spreading across his face "Fair enough, how about we take a break for now?"

For now? I know I must have sagged like a spent helium balloon.

Rising from his chair I followed him out the door, still holding my bottle of water. I hadn't noticed till then how hungry I was getting.

It didn't take long to get to the cafeteria, suprise it to say. It reminded me alot of my old elementary school cafeteria, they must have been built around the same time. Long tables with benches on both sides formed two rows with an L-shaped serving line at one end of the room. A few people sat here and there, mostly engrossed in their work it looked like as they ate.

I followed Ethan in kind of a daze, I tried not to think that I was underground, at a base, with a fancy hotel right above us. Oh and THEY were here, yeah no stress whatsoever.

Smiling I took the tray Ethan handed to me, not really so hungry anymore. I absently just grabbed a salad and followed him to a bench at the far side of the room.

"So, how long have you been working there at the store?" I know he was just trying to make small talk, but seriously, I'm sure they already had all of this info.

"Oh, about 6 years now. But you probably already knew that didn't you?" I asked playing around with my salad.

"Yeah I did, just trying to get you to loosen up a little. Small talk and all you know. So anyways is there any questions you have or anything?" Ethan smiled and waved vaguely at some guy who walked by.

"No, not really I guess. Of course I'll probably think of something later when I get home. Well, there is something I'm wondering about." It had been knawing at the back of my mind since he had mentioned it.

"What is it? If I can answer it I will" Ethan seemed a little encouraged by the prospect of my inquiry.

Stabbing my poor salad to death, "I was wondering how Doug Travis is? The way you made it sound, it doesn't exactly sound good."

With a sigh Ethan rubbed at his forehead a moment "I'm gonna hear about it for bringing this up to you." He glanced at me a moment before taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
"He's alright, really. I told him yesterday when we talked that you were coming. He's uh, wanting to see you. And the boss said if you were alright with it then we have the go ahead for you to talk,that is only if your ok with it."

I finally ate a little bit of my salad, taking a long drink of my water thinking over what he said. "I'd like to see him. I mean I feel bad about everything that happened. I know its not really my fault, it just, I don't know. I would like to talk to him though."

"Well then, I'll get it set up. I do want to warn you though, it will be monitored. Not that you would be in any danger or anything, boss or doc either one would ever allow it if they thought there was a chance you may be in danger."

I nodded as Ethan waved to someone, glancing up I saw a young guy in military fatigues headed our way. Ethan got up and met him a few feet from the table. Well at least they had that part of it right I thought. The fan fiction writers that is.

"Hey Heather I'm gonna go make sure everythings set ok? Peter here is gonna keep an eye on you while I'm gone, if you need anything just ask him ok?"

Nodding my head I watched as Ethan deposited his tray and turned a corner, disappearing from sight. Rubbing my forehead I pushed my half-eaten salad away. Damn I needed some aspirin, I was pretty sure I had some in my purse. Turning to where my purse was I was confused a moment when I saw nothing there.

Turning around I looked on the other side, nothing. I searched under the table, getting up I went to look in the serving line. Peter right behind me.

"Ma'am have you lost something?"

Looking around frantically I was starting to get a little panicked "Yeah, I think I lost my bag, I could have swore I had it with me."

"Well I can call it in if you like. Is there anywhere else you may have left it?"

It now felt like my headache was becoming a full blown migraine now. "I was with Ethan, in some room, I don't know where it was exactly."

"Let me see if I can get him on the radio ma'am." Peter stepped away talking low into a small looking phone.

"Ma'am I'm told he's in a meeting right now, but if you remember where the room was I could take you there."

"Yeah sure, I think it was this way." I turned right pretty sure that when we entered the serving line was at this end.

After only a couple of wrong turns I finally spotted the mystery black door; Peter stood by the doorway as I turned the knob and opened the door. Stepping inside I made a beeline for the round table and sure enough there hung my bag from the chair I had sat in previously. With a sigh of relief I grabbed it and turned to leave, you know how sometimes when your preoccupied and you see thing out of your perevial vision? I saw a flash of something, light reflected off of an obviously shiny object. I turned to glance my mind still on getting the much needed aspirin out of my bag. I took but maybe two steps when I realized what I saw was really there. I stopped, my hearting pounding, when my eyes fixed on a pair of very real, very metal, very alien, very familiar looking legs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Moments Grace**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.**

_**I apologize for taking so long to update. My health hasn't been the best and trying to do anything just wipes me out, of course the medicine I have to take doesn't help either. I will try to update my other stories as well as soon as possible. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**My mind seemed to instantly freeze at the sight before me.I mean I knew what I was seeing before me, but that logical part of my brain was telling me it was some sort of sick, twisted joke. And the survival part of me was literally screaming at me to run. I wasn't sure what a heart attack felt like, but I was pretty sure at that moment I was having one. Why else would it be so hard to breathe right now? One of us cussed I do know that much, but as to which one I really couldn't tell you. **_

_**At that moment, which seemed to last far too long, but had only been a few seconds, the door banged opened behind me. I hadn't even realized it had shut behind me when I went in to get my bag, turning around quickly I saw the young soldier standing there with Ethan just right behind him. They both had the same expressions on their face of,well you could imagaine,when there was an undistinguishable whoosh behind me and when I turned back around I was met with the sight of a blank beige wall.**_

_**Making a decision I quickly did an about face making a beeline for the door and rushed out. There was no way I was staying here another moment longer. I wasn't sure where I was headed but as far away as I could possibly get seemed the only sound option. Find a exist I kept repeating to myself over and over as I speed walked down the corridors. **_

_**I vaguely became aware of someone calling my name and the sound of running feet behind me, which only made me walk faster. **_

"_**Heather, Heather, come on, slow down will you? Its ok, its alright. Stop ok." Ethan had caught up with me as I paused at a cross-section not sure which way to turn. **_

_**Could this day possibly get any worse I thought to myself. **_

"_**Heather, will you look at me a moment please" He had a light but definite grip on my elbow, afraid I would run I supposed.**_

_**Taking a deep breath I glanced up and met his gaze for a second before shifting my gaze to stare behind him."Do you know what that was?" I hissed.**_

_**"I know your scared ok, and I know that this is really hard on you, but I need you to calm down and listen to me for a minute ok. How about we go sit down and talk? And yes I know who that was." **_

_**"I am not going back into that room." Did he honestly think I was going to set one foot back in there again?**_

_**"No, we won't go back in there. How about the cafeteria, that be ok?" Nodding hesitantly I let him guide me down the hallway, the whole time he kept a light grip on my elbow; it was a little disconcerting. **_

_**Taking a seat in the back I noticed that the cafeteria was basically empty now. Lunch time must be over. Sitting down across from me Ethan took a deep breath, rubbing a hand over his face. I don't think his day was going any better than mine was. **_

_**"So, about what you saw back there." he leaned forward resting his forearms on the table, staring at me intently. **_

_**"Look, can we just, I don't know maybe pretend like it never happened?" my head was really killing me at this point.**_

_**"No I'm afraid we can't. Heather we need to talk about what you saw in there." **_

_**Shaking my head I got up walking around the table, I've always had this nervous habit of twisting my fingers around when highly agitated. I was lucky I didn't break one of my own fingers at this point. "Listen... I don't really want to talk about it ok. I mean first with the accident it was one thing and then afterwards, well you know, everything that went on. I mean like everytime I turned around there was one of them. **_

_**"I thought we had agreed to start calling them by title?" Ethan asked quietly watching me pace back and forth. **_

_**"Yeah well, that was before. I just wanna go home now ok? I don't want to talk about any of this anymore and I certaintly don't want to talk about what I just saw in there."**_

_**"It's because your scared of who you saw in there." I couldn't really tell whether or not it was a question or a statement.**_

_**Sitting down on the end of the bench I just wanted nothing more than to just forget everything that had happened for the past few months and go home. We both sat there for several moments in silence, I knew he was watching me, waiting for me to say something I guess. **_

_**"How about this, I take you to see Doug and we continue our talk later. That sound alright?" **_

_**Rubbing my face tiredly I nodded, gathering my bag I followed Ethan as he made his way towards the far corridor. We walked in silence for a few moments but I didn't miss the side glances that Ethan kept throwing me. "This hasn't exactly gone off as planned you know" he finally spoke as we turned down another corridor, I could see the elevator in the distance. I didn't really know what to say since I didn't really want to be here in the first place, so I just nodded. **_

_**Arriving at the elevator Ethan got out his credit card type key inserting it, the doors opened instantly. I never thought I would be so happy to get in a elevator. **_

_**We had no more than stepped inside before his phone went off, "sorry I gotta take this" I nodded as he glanced smiling at me.I was glad for the silence as I struggled to get my thoughts together. **_

_**"Yeah, we're headed up to see Travis. Yeah I think so. Well thats yet to be seen. I understand. Yes sir, I will. Yes sir. I will get right on that. Yes sir. Alright I will be there right away." shutting his phone Ethan sighed tucking his phone back into his pocket. "Hey, you ok" he asked quietly.**_

_**I nodded staring ahead at the door.**_

**_A few moments later we stopped, the doors opening before us. It looked like we had stopped on one of the hotel levels, the deep rich red carpeting before us seemed to attest to the fact. Ethan stepped out and I quickly followed, I was actually looking forward to talking to Doug. It seemed like a year since our last encounter when it had only been a few months. _**

**_He walked to nearly the end of the hallway before stopping at door 713, knocking we stood waiting till the door opened; a very familiar face with some noticeable facial hair that I didn't remember seeing the last time we had talked attempted to smile at me beckoning us in. _**

**_" Hey Doug, hows it going?" Ethan smiled taking a seat in a nearby chair. _**

**_"Well, you know, not counting that I'm being held here against my will by a bunch of alien jerks. I'm not allowed to contact any family or friends and I've possibly lost my job let alone any chance of getting on with any other major or small town hospital, then I'm doing great. How about you? _**

**_Ethan sighed glancing over at me. _**

**_"So I see they got you now too huh?" I know I must have visibly paled at that one by the way Ethan quickly cut in._**

**_"Heather's just here for a little meet and greet you could say. The situations totally different Doug, you know that."_**

**_Snorting Doug turned towards the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee, "Heather can I get you some?" _**

**_Nodding I tried to talk around the lump that had formed in my throat, "sure thanks" _**

**_Taking the mug from him I poured in creamer and sugar that he passed my way, gripping the mug tightly I had just noticed that my hands were shaking slightly. _**

**_"You ok ? You look a little pale." Doug stepped around the counter to stand right in front of me._**

**_"I'm fine." I lied taking a sip of coffee._**

**_"Heather's just had a little bit of a...scare you could say." Ethan rose making his way to the door. "I've gotta go, say you stay here as long as you like ok? Just give me a call when your ready to go. Doug knows how to contact me." _**

**_Pausing near me Ethan patted me on the shoulder before leaving; the door clicking quietly shut behind him. _**

**_"Come on take a seat, you hungry?" guiding me over to a small couch I sat down sitting the coffee mug down on the glass-topped table in front of me. Looking around me I noticed that it was more of a hotel suite then just a room. There was a small living room area in which we were currently in, a large screen tv was on the wall before us. A fireplace insert with stone mantelpiece was situated underneath it. What looked like a bedroom was down a short hallway just off of the living area; a small kitchen complete with all the appliances was near the door. _**

**_"So, rough day huh?" Doug asked taking a seat in the chair across from me._**

**_"You could say that." I sighed leaning back. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Moments Grace**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Anything else belongs to their respective creators. **

**Authors note; I want to thank those of you for your last reviews and for those that added this little story to their alerts and favorites list. **

**

* * *

**

Sitting there I realized just how exhausted I was. My head was still pounding and for some reason I was slightly nauseous now. We sat there in silence for I don't know how long, Doug was unusually quiet, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"**So, they been treating you ok?" **

"**Yeah, I guess so, how about you?" I asked sipping at my now cold coffee, note to self cold coffee is nasty. **

"**Oh**** just great. So how do you like the place they put me up in? You know when they kidnap somebody and hold them against their will at least they do it in style" he said it with such contempt and disgust I was a little afraid to answer. **

**I sat there wondering what to say, I had a lot of questions, but I wasn't really sure that I wanted any answers at this point. Taking a deep breath I stared at the remains in my coffee mug, trying to get my nerve up. **

**" Listen Doug, I'm really sorry if I did anything that made you get into trouble you know. I went back to the hospital a few days after the accident and you were gone. I was worried that by you telling me everything that you did that it,well you know, they didn't like it so well or something."**

**Doug quickly answered leaning forward in his chair "It wasn't you. Ok so maybe they weren't too happy about it but it wasn't so much as you as a combination of things. Thats how I ended up here in THESE LOVELY ACCOMMODATIONS!" he had shouted the last part making me jump, thus spilling the last bit of my nasty cold coffee all over the sofa. **

**"Sorry about that, here let me get you a towel, don't worry about the sofa I could care less about the furniture. I've actually thought about trashing the room a few times but then I would have to have a chat with his Highness. He hates it when I call him that." Doug quickly got up going into the kitchen and coming back with a towel, handing it to me I tried to figure out if who I thought he was calling his Highness was who I thought it was. **

**"You do know that their listening to everything we say right?" He asked as he sat back down in the chair.I tried dabbing up the coffee stains from the couch, don't ask me why just for something to do I guess. **

**"Yeah, Ethan mentioned that." like I really needed him to remind me that we were being watched, the thought only made me more nauseous. **

**Snorting Doug got up again pouring himself another cup of coffee," To tell you the truth I'm surprised they don't have the bathroom bugged, but don't worry I've checked." **

**I got up bringing the coffee cup in and sat it down on the counter, I couldn't help wondering if I asked the wrong question or said the wrong thing if alarms or something would go off, or if somebody would come barging through the door. **

**"If you can't tell me thats fine, but what exactly happened anyways. They've been talking about your disappearance on the news."**

**Doug was quiet for a few minutes, so far so good nobody was barging through the door at least. I sat down in one of the bar stools by the counter waiting for Doug to answer. **

**"Did you know I have a sister? Well I guess not, I mean she's 4 years younger than me so by the time we graduated she was just entering high school. So anyways she's married, lives in Virginia now and she's got a little girl. I found out a few weeks ago that there had been an accident, I immediately took a leave to go see her." Doug was quiet, sipping at his coffee as he stared at the counter, actually I thought if he could have he would be burning a hole in it. **

**I was starting to get a bad feeling. **

**"So, when I got up there it was worse than I thought. She was pregnant you know, she hadn't had a chance to tell anybody yet, it was a boy. She miscarried and lost him. Her husband, Jeff, he's in a coma, swelling on the brain. They don't know if he's gonna make it or not. And you wanna know who caused the accident?" I just stared at him, scared to know the answer.**

**"Well, it seems our lovely protectors here, you know the ones that are here to save us and protect us, well it seems like it was just an unfortunate accident that my sister and her family just happened to be in THEIR WAY when they were out on their runs to keep us safe. Can you believe that? Their here to keep us safe but what about a few people that may get hurt or killed that just so happen to be in the way. Just collateral damage I suppose thats what they call it isn't it?" At this point Doug was stalking around the room, at times yelling at the ceiling or throwing pillows or cushions or whatever may be in the vicinity. **

**At this point I was kinda hoping someone would show up, I wondered what was keeping Ethan anyways? I wasn't eager to continue our conversation but this wasn't exactly fun either. **

**Glancing over at me Doug stopped, running a hand through his hair he let out an audible sigh." Listen Heather I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just go off like that. It's just with being locked up here and all, I'm worried about my sister you know. This is a really rough time for her. But hey at least our parents are there with her. They do let me call her, of course they monitor the calls, I have to make up bullshit stories everytime I talk to her about why I haven't been back up to see her."**

**"Do they know how bad things are? Well I mean, of course they do, but why do they keep you locked up here? It just doesn't make sense." At this point I was really confused, why would they want to keep Doug away from his family?**

**Sitting down in the armchair with a sigh Doug stared at me a moment "Well its not only that. You see Ethan, their newest little lackey came to see me, express his condolences and all that, well you see he showed up at my hotel room and I was already in a bad mood. So when I learned who he was and why he was there, well things got a little ugly. Somehow you came up, and I may have made some comments that they took a little too literally." **

**I felt my shoulders sag, oh good grief what did he do? "Exactly what did they take a little too literally?" **

**Doug rubbed at his face a moment, not meeting my gaze." I kinda said some things about not letting them ruin your life too and that well, I could make you disappear. But I didn't mean it as in harming you in any way, it was a combination of exhaustion, stress and a few bottles of beer talking. They didn't take it well as you can guess." **

**I was now the one rubbing at my face, I couldn't help thinking what kind of an idiot makes an offhand comment like that to THEM? **

**"I heard they sent one of the boys after you, I heard it didn't go so well." He was smiling at this point. " Let me tell you he was cussing about it for days, something about annoying little vermin challenging him." **

**It was a good thing I was sitting down at this point. "Who exactly are we talking about here? Wait nevermind, I don't want to know. So that night that one of them followed me, it was because...of what you said?" **

**Nodding Doug stared at me over the top of his coffee mug. **

**Once I was able to find my voice again, why did I all of a sudden have a large lump in my throat? "So thats why they have you locked up here? But, can't you just tell them you didn't mean it? It was just a misunderstanding?" **

**"Tried that, he said that may be the case however I have an underlying anger issue with them that they don't feel comfortable releasing me just yet." Doug grimaced standing and stretching. **

**"But how long are they going to hold you here?" I was starting to get really worried about how long exactly the conversation that they wanted me here for was going to last. **

**"Why don't you try asking Ethan that, see what he says. And speaking of the devil..." Doug walked around the coffee table picking up a cordless phone that had just started to ring. **

**"Pit of Hell may I help you? Oh yes we've had a lovely chat how about you? Hopefully they fired you,nope, well gives me something to hope for doesn't it? Yeah whatever" he shut the phone off tossing it onto the sofa. "Ethan says he'll be up in a few minutes, I'd tell you to make a run for it, but I know it would be useless. I'm sure one of them would be waiting at the front door for you." Glancing sideways at me, I'm sure I probably had one of those expressions on my face, he shook his head grimacing. "Ignore me, I just can't stand the guy is all." **

**Just then there was a light knock on the door, Doug walked over opening the door. He didn't even bother to greet Ethan he just walked over and plopped down in the armchair. Picking up a magazine he started flipping the pages, I was sure I heard a few of the pages tear.**

**"Hey Heather, we ready to go?" Glancing at him I bit my lip before standing up. "Yeah I guess. Take care Doug, I'll talk to you later?" **

**Doug glanced up from his magazine and smiled briefly "Yeah, you do the same ok?" Nodding I followed Ethan out the door as he called goodbye to Doug. **

**Shutting the door behind us Ethan was quiet as we made our way back down the hallway towards the elevator. _Please don't let us go back down there _I kept repeating to myself over and over again silently. **

**"So how are you doing?" Ethan asked as we stopped before the elevator doors, swooshing open we stepped inside. **

**"Tired" I replied rubbing the back of my neck. **

**Smiling Ethan patted me on the shoulder "I know, we're just about finished though. So ready to continue our conversation?" **

**"Do we have to?" I glanced over hopefully. **

**"I'm afraid so, we've got alot we need to talk about." Ethan stood there staring at me a moment before turning his gaze forwards. **

**This wasn't sounding so good. **

**He was quiet a moment before clearing his throat "Heather we've decided to continue our conversation in a different area. We've been talking and well, there are differing views on how to proceed." **

**Was it just me or was this elevator getting smaller by the minute? **

**"There were several options brought up, and also the concerns on how you would react to each one of them." Ethan was leaning against the wall, arms crossed watching me.**

**"You said I could leave after we were done? Are...are you telling me that I can't now?" I could feel the tears prickling, dammit, I hated it that when I got really got upset here came the waterworks. **

**Pushing himself away from the wall, Ethan stood frowning at me a moment. " No, Heather you misunderstood me. That's not what I meant at all. That hasn't changed at all, I promise you as soon as we're done here I'm going to take you straight home." **

**The doors suddenly swooshed open before us, I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped. Hurriedly wiping the tears from my eyes I followed Ethan as he exited the elevator, I noticed as we walked that we didn't pass anyone. The corridor that we were walking down sort of looked like the one from earlier, but I really couldn't be sure. **

**Ethan didn't say much as we walked, he just kept walking straight ahead. My mind kept replaying what he had said earlier in the elevator, just what exactly did he mean by how to proceed? **

**Finally the corridor ended and before us stood a lone set of double doors, they reminded me of the kind that were in my old schools gym, the long lever type that you pushed down to open the door. Opening the door Ethan beckoned for me to enter, walking through I had the distinct feeling that the room was fairly good-sized. **

**The first thing I noticed was a large white folding screen that had been set up,** **against the wall closest to us a was a round card table, two folding chairs sat around it. On the table were bottles of water, several cans of soda and different varieties of chips. It oddly looked as if it were set up for a poker game. **

**"Have a seat" Ethan motioned as he took the seat across from me. Glancing at the screen again I slowly sat down in the chair, I was hoping that perhaps the room was messy and they were just trying to cover it up. **

**"This is where we usually have our poker game when we can, which isn't very often. But we lucked out tonight, some of the guys were diverted over here for the night so we decided to take advantage of the situation." Ethan spoke as he was opening a bottle of water, taking a large swig he recapped the bottle setting it down. **

**"But since it's just the two of us right now, go ahead and help yourself. It was brought to my attention that you didn't exactly eat much of your lunch today." Ethan grinned as he munched on a chip, holding the bag out to me I sighed taking a handful of chips. I couldn't help but to keep glancing over towards that screen as I ate my handful of chips. **

**For some reason it was starting to make me really nervous, more so than what I already was. **

**Ethan must have spotted me glancing over at the screen, he looked over at it as well before dusting off his hands on his pants. Clearing his throat he glanced at me several times before taking a long drink of water."Heather, I should tell you that we're not exactly alone here. There's someone else who will be joining in on our conversation." Taking his cell phone out of his pocket he flipped it open setting it down. "If you would like to know who's behind the screen I can tell you. He's here to answer any questions or concerns you may have. And just so you know the screen was his idea, he knows how nervous you get so we're trying to do everything possible to make this easier on you." **

**I nearly choked as the words left his mouth. I was trapped with one of THEM only a few feet away.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Moments Grace**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

_I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter or not. I redid it so many times I've lost count. _

_

* * *

_

Nearly choking on the chip I had just been eating I was vaguely aware of Ethan saying something to me. What it was, I wasn't really sure.

_"Heather, hey you ok? Here take a drink." A water bottle was pushed into my hand, I took several long gulps. Setting the bottle down I was aware that my hand was shaking. "Did...did you just say that there is...that they...here...now?" _

_"Yeah I did." Ethan was standing next to me one hand on my shoulder._

_I sat there staring at that white screen, my breathing was becoming faster and faster. Suddenly standing I twisted away from his grasp retreating back towards the doors. _

_" Heather" Ethan sighed._

_"Are you...crazy or something? Why, why would you do this to me? How in the world did you ever think that this was a good idea? I mean wasn't earlier enough? What... I don't understand why would you do this?" I whispered harshly glancing between Ethan and the screen. " I'm not going to say anything ok, I mean haven't I already proved that?" _

_"Heather, they know that you aren't going to say anything ok? This isn't meant as a punishment. Is that what you think this is?" Running a hand through his head Ethan sighed sparing a glance back at the screen. "Listen why don't we sit down and I'll let him explain it ok? This is his area of specialty after all, and you can ask him anything you want". _

_I stood there, arms crossed shaking my head vehemently. _

_"I know this is scary, they were worried that your reaction wasn't going to be the greatest. We talked about this a long time, and well this seemed to be the only course of action. The Autobot that is behind that screen knows that you were in all likliehood going to be very hesitant about this. Thats why he agreed to do this, we figured between all of them he's one of the few that your least likely to fear. Do you want to know who it is?" _

_This wasn't happening. I just stood there staring at Ethan a moment before turning and closing the distance to the doors, I tried pushing down on the lever and of course it wouldn't open. So I tried it again, lifting the lever, pushing at the door. Sighing I rested my head against the cold metal door a moment. This damn headache still hadn't eased up any. Ok, so the doors are obviously locked I thought to myself taking a deep breathe. You would have thought that by the amount of fanfiction I had read I would have known that they would be._

_"He's not going to let you leave, not in the state your in. Come on and sit down and we can talk ok?" Ethan had come up behind me and had his hands on my shoulders trying to steer me back towards the table and chairs. Back towards that white screen. I planted my heels and refused to move. _

_Coming to stand in front of me Ethan bent over looking me straight in the eye." Heather, look at me. Thank you. Who are the Autobots?" _

_I stared at him a moment, my brow furrowing. One of my hands was still gripping the door lever. Where was he going with this? "What...how am I supposed to know?" _

_"In the movies who are the Autobots?" Ethan kept staring at me, keeping a strong grip on my shoulders. _

_"Their...their aliens?" I answered flickering my gaze over at the screen._

_"And who else are they Heather?" _

_"Their...I don't know...the good guys?" I couldn't help but to keep glancing over at the screen, I was terrified that soon I was going to see something towering over that screen. A part of me couldn't help but wonder just who it was that they thought I was less likely to fear. _

_"Exactly, their the good guys. Just like in the movies" Ethan was smiling giving my shoulders a squeeze._

_"This isn't the movies" I whispered back. _

_"Your right, this isn't the movies." Ethan spoke nearly pushing me towards the table. _

_Nearing the chair I gripped the back of it, looking between Ethan and the screen. Rubbing the back of his neck Ethan sank into his chair watching me warily. "Heather, sit down please." _

_I stood there a moment undecided. I was tired, my head was killing me and it seemed as if this day was never going to end. "How much longer is this going to take, I really need to get home." I stood there staring at Ethan, my ears tuned to any sound of movement. It was eerily quiet except for the distant hum of machinery. _

_Ethan sighed rubbing at his face." I know you want to leave, but first we need to sort some things out first. And then I'll take you home ok? Can you trust me enough to sit down and finish our talk from earlier._

_I stood there torn. I really didn't want to sit down and talk anymore, especially with added company present. Which brought me to why exactly did they think that they needed to be present for our talk now? And most importantly who exactly was behind that screen.I was scared to know actually. _

_Ethan had been sitting there silent this whole time, quietly watching me. I was gripping the back of the chair so hard that the whites of my knuckles were showing. Glancing quickly over at the screen I looked back over to Ethan, he grinned at me, trying to be reassuring I suppose. _

_Taking a deep breath I pulled the chair out and sat down. _

_"That's a girl." Ethan smiled broadly. "So, how about we continue from earlier?" _

_Nodding I tried to just keep my gaze focused on Ethan and ignore the white screen in my periphial view. _

_"Heather. I know you probably have a lot of questions. And I'm sure your probably wondering why the Autobots felt they needed to take a more active role today huh? _

_"Yeah I was able to croak out. _

_"Well to be frank with you one was your visit with Doug. So on that note is there anything you'd like to ask about?" Ethan leaned back slightly watching me expectantly. _

_I sat there for a few seconds torn; I did have questions but I wasn't sure I wanted the answers. Taking a deep breathe I tried to figure out how to fraze it. _

_"Doug said that, well, that he's being held here against his will. Is that true?" _

_Ethan was quiet a moment staring at the table;one of his fingers lightly tapping against it. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to answer me or not. _

_"Yes and no." He finally spoke "the situation is very complicated." _

_I sat there waiting for him to continue. _

_"I suppose he told you why he's being held here?" I nodded when he glanced up at me for confirmation. "Doug is having some personal problems and to answer your next question,no the Autobots in fact were not angry at either one of you for what he divulged in the hospital. They knew that he was having some problems with the situation they just didn't realize how far they had progressed._

_"Why won't they let him leave?" I whispered my arms now firmly crossed. _

_Frowning Ethan glanced sideways over at the screen a moment "As soon as he gets things sorted out, he will be free to leave." _

_I sat there staring at him a moment, just what was that suppposed to mean? _

_"But his sister really kinda of needs him right now. Wouldn't it be better to let him be with his family? I mean, I'm sure that whatever he said he didn't mean. He said that he was really upset when he said it." Leaning forward I couldn't help but to spare a glance over at the screen._

_Ethan sat there watching me a moment before crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Heather did Doug tell you exactly what he said?" _

_Frowning I bit my lip a moment before taking a deep breathe "Yeah, he said something about making me disappear or something" _

_Ethan was quiet again just sitting there staring at the table. "So that's all he told you?" _

_Nodding my head I was a little confused by his statement._

_"Well, yes he did say that. But it's a little bit more involved than that. I'm not going to go into it because, quite frankly the boss doesn't want you anymore upset than what you already have been today." _

_Ok, that wasn't exactly comforting too know. The fact that it was more involved than I knew and also the fact that he had said the boss. Please lord don't let it be THE BOSS. _

_Biting my lip I was quiet a moment, should I ask? Would he answer me or not? Or would it cause someone else to get involved? _

_"What's on your mind Heather?" Ethan asked quietly. _

_Shifting in my seat I leaned forward slightly "Is what Doug said true? About them causing the accident?" _

_Ethan sighed tapping his finger on the table one more. "It's...its being looked into. The thing that you need to understand is that at the time of the accident that involved Doug's sister there was an Autobot in the area as well as one of the Decepticons. He was in pursuit and there was backup on the way to assist. At this point in the investigation they aren't sure who caused the accident or if it was caused by a chain reaction event. It was a congested roadway during rush hour traffic. Unfortunately there were several cars involved in the accident." _

_Nodding my head I stared at the table a moment. So it was possible that what Doug said was true; that they had caused the accident. Was Ethan telling me the truth or was he just covering for them? Why would Doug lie about it? But then why would Ethan lie? I mean look at the accident Kevin and I were involved in. _

_I must have gotten one of those looks on my faces as I sat there contemplating everything that was running through my mind. _

_"Heather...I don't know how to stress to you that you don't have anything to fear. They are not going to do anything to you. I know for some inexplicabale reason you think this is some sort of punishment or something. Do you know why we ultimately decided that this absolutely had to be done?" Ethan was leaning far forward now. _

_Leaning back to slightly in my chair to try to alleviate some of the pain in my back I crossed my arms tightly waiting for him to continue. _

_"As I told you earlier, this entire time that you've been here they have been monitoring you. And not once since you arrived here have your vitals or stress levels dropped below the hyper-tension level, a few times you have been clearly over that line. And that has them concerned. Doc has literally been throwing a fit the last hour or so. He doesn't have a whole lot of us to monitor at the time being so you've kinda had his whole undivided attention. _

_He did not just say doc, he did not just say doc. I kept repeating this little mantra over and over to myself in my head. _

_"And he's not the only on that has been deeply concerned. The boss isn't very happy right now, not with you directly." Ethan hurriedly rushed."He's troubled by your reactions as well as what you and Doug were discussing." Ethan was quiet a moment watching me. "Heather do you realize that the whole time we've been here talking that you have nearly whispered the whole time? Do you think they didn't miss that?" _

_I sat there staring at him. Had I been whispering the whole time? I guess I could have, I mean I know that I've kinda been a little worried about any reaction from behind the screen but so far whoever it was had been eerily quiet. __Rubbing at my forehead I couldn't help wondering just what time it was anyways. _

_"You ok?" Ethan asked taking a sip of water. _

_"It's just a headache" I whispered, were those stupid lights getting brighter? _

_"You need some aspirin or ibuprofin?" Ethan bent over pulling a briefcase up onto the table. _

_"Yeah that would be great, thanks" I whispered back. _

_"I'll have to go get some, thought I had some in here. I'll be right back ok? And by the way, he can still here you when you whisper." Ethan smirked as he walked past me patting me lightly on the shoulder."Hang tight, I'll be right back." He walked right through the door calling out before the door closed "Keep an eye on her ok?"_

_The door shut with a bang behind him,echoing around the room. How big was the room anyways? _

_It occured to me as I sat there that I was sitting alone with one of THEM right behind that screen. I squirmed slightly in my chair, it squeeked noisily underneath me. Great, I bet he heard that. _

_I was tempted to start tapping my foot but he was sure to hear that as well. The minutes seemed to drag on forever, how long was he going to take anyways? I couldn't help the sigh that escaped. This was like watching one of those really bad horror movies where the stupid actress is trying to hide from the mass murderer and keeps making all kinds of noise._

_Leaning forward I rested my head on my forearms hoping that closing my eyes just for a few seconds would help alleviate some of the pain that was building up behind my eyes. _

_I jumped out of my seat when the lights suddenly dimmed all around me; the chair clattered noisily against the concrete floor. I stood there breathing heavily my eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting. What the hell just happened? _

_The silence seemed to drag on, shakily I picked the chair up and tried to quietly set it down. Where the crap was Ethan anyways? And why was whoever behind that screen so quiet? I briefly wondered if the door was still locked, I was sure it was. _

_"Relax, no ones going to hurt you. I told Ethan to give me a couple of minutes with you." _


	16. Chapter 16

**A Moments Grace**

**Chapter16**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing buy my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

_Authors note: I apologize for the horrendous spelling errors in the previous chapter. I had done a spell check and saved the chapter to post but alas my computer continues to hate me and posted the chapter with all of the mistakes. It continues to do this, and so far I have not figured out why. _

_Also Heather will finally lose it so to say in this chapter, there is after all, only so much a person can take. _

_

* * *

_

At that moment it seemed as if time had literally stopped. I could hear my breathing as well as the far off hum of machinery but other than that it was deathly quiet. Maybe I imagined it? That could be possible, look at all of the stress I had been under today, not to mention the relentless pounding in my head for the past hour or so.

"_If you don't want to say anything I want you to know that I understand. I imagine that this is very frightening for you, but I want to assure you that I mean you no harm." _

_Have you ever tried to hold your breath while being paralyzed with fear at the same time? It doesn't work so well. _

_I kept my head down on the hard, cool table; it occured to me just then that now would probably be a good time to start praying._

_"I have asked Ethan to give us a moment so that we could talk."_

_That voice, I couldn't place who it was. Come on think, who is that? I was sure there were a few of them that I would be able to tell who they were without a doubt, but in this case it had me stumped. Could it be one that I didn't even know of? That would not be good._

_Just don't move, I kept repeating to myself, maybe he'll go away._

_I did know one thing, I was going to kill Ethan when I saw him next. It was quiet again, was that good or bad? _

_That's when I heard what was unmistakably a sigh. That wasn't good was it? _

"_I had hoped that you and I could open a dialogue and try to resolve some of the questions that I imagine are troubling you. I am afraid that the fan fiction stories do not accurately represent what really transpires when humans and Cybertronians interact. You should know that you are one of the few people that we've had had interaction with. There have been a few instances when we have had new recruits join our organization. But I am afraid that that they are usually highly disillusioned by aforementioned fiction stories." _

_They really read those stories? _

_"It was discussed for a great length of time on how to proceed. Based on our observations today it was evident that a new course of action was needed.__We had speculated that this was a very viable outcome to this scenario. We are accustomed to usually dealing with only those in the branches of the military. You should know that this is a new endeavor for us as well." _

_It got quiet again. Was I supposed to say something? What was I supposed to say? Think, what could I possibly say? Of course if this was one of those fiction stories I would be all over who ever it was, chatting it up like we were best buddies. And not totally at all like I'm talking to a 20 foot plus alien robot with guns and cannons and swords and who knows what else. Oh god, they don't like being called robots do they? Pretty sure not, what was it they called them in the stories? Crap, I can't think of what it is. Just keep quiet, yeah that's the best course of action, just keep quiet. _

_Of course my luck being what is I would have to sneeze, you know one of those sneezes that just sneak up on you out of nowhere. Great, way to go there. Now he knows I'm still in here. Of course, I'm sure the door is still locked so it's not like I could really have gone anywhere. _

_" Are you experiencing allergens or developing the common cold virus? I can have medicine delivered if you are in need of it." _

_The silence seemed to stretch on forever; at least to me it did.I didn't know what to say. It did feel like my heart was thumping so loudly I wouldn't have been surprised if he could here it. _

_"Heather". _

_Ok, let me explain something here. It's one thing when your trapped in a room with what you had thought for years was just the creation of someones imagination;and this creation is suddenly very real and alive but when that creation is now talking to you directly and says your name? All bets are off ladies and gentleman. _

_My chair made a grating sound as I leaned over hurriedly grabbing for my bag. Fumbling frantically through the cluttered mess I searched in vain for my cell phone. I don't know why just then that I should remember that I even had a cell phone on me but at that moment all I was thinking that it was a link to the world outside of this room.  
Finallly locating it I hurriedly flipped it open, almost dropping it in my haste. No signal greeted me as I tried to make a call.  
I was so stupid I should have known that there would be no signal down here, whether because of being so far underground or because of THEIR doing I didn't really know. _

_As my mind was frantically trying to come up with what to do next thats when it happened. I heard the unmistakable whirring, clicking sound that was so familiar to the sounds that I had heard in a movie theatre only a few months earlier. _

_Scrabbling to my feet my chair toppled over as I all but ran towards the door. Pressing down on the lever I pushed and banged on the door hoping someone on the other side would hear the commotion and rescue me. "Open up! Is anyone there! Open up now! Unlock this damn door! Do you hear me! Unlock this damn door now! Ethan! Ethan!"_

_An glorious clicking sound greeted my ears as the door suddenly swung open by the weight I was pushing on it. Stumbling out I nearly ran right into Ethan. He grabbed me by the shoulders to help steady me as I nearly tripped over and fell. "Heather, what's wrong? Are you alright?" _

_Straightening I pulled the straps of my bag over my shoulders as I pushed Ethan away from me; taking several steps back I stared at him dumbfounded a moment. Was he serious? Really?_

_"What do you mean am I alright? Of course I'm not alright! Why, what in the world are you thinking! What in the hell was that! You lock me in there with THEM! What is wrong with you!" I was breathing heavily, my eyes stinging with tears. Staring at Ethan I waited for him to offer me some sort of explanation. _

_Sighing Ethan rubbed the back of his neck, as he glanced into the room. I noticed that he kept the door open with his free hand. "Heather, this wasn't my call. This was the bosses decision, I just follow orders." _

_"Oh that's just great. You just follow orders. That's nice to know." I shook my head turning to leave. I was done with this. _

_"Heather, where are you going?" Ethan asked. I didn't miss the exasperated sigh that escaped._

_"I'm leaving, we talked now it's time to leave." I stopped staring at the elevator before me. Damn, I forgot. No key, no leave._

_It was quiet as I stood there staring at the door. Ethan didn't say anything and it had been eerily quiet in that other room for awhile now._

_When was this day ever going to end? _

_I just stood there my back turned to him staring at the door. I don't know who was waiting for who to break the silence. _

_"Their not going to let me leave are they?" I whispered not turning around. _

_I could hear Ethan sigh, then the click of the door as it swung shut. The sound of footsteps made their way towards me. _

_"Heather, it's not that their not going to let you leave. But can you not see their side of things? I take you home, the way you are now, scared and confused. How is that going to help you in the end? Doug has you so convinced that they are the bad guys that nothing I say changes your mind. You wouldn't even talk to him. Did you not think that this was hard for them as well? Their very aware of how you feel about them, Doug as well. This is what their so concerned about. Their worried that if they were ever discovered this is exactly how much of the population is going to react to them. They can't get you to give them a chance, one person, how are they going to fair against a whole population that feels the same way you do? Do you remember me discussing this with you earlier?" _

_I mutely nodded my head, tears stinging my eyes. _

_"Heather, I just don't know what else to do. I can't even get you to say their name. With you it's always 'them'. Once, just once you called them by what they are. Autobots. I asked you earlier, who they were, the good guys you answered remember? What can I do to convince you that they aren't going to harm you? You weren't willing to let one of them convince you, so you tell me what it is I need to do?" _

_"Ethan. May I speak with you a moment. In private." I heard that voice call out from the room behind us. It was pretty loud considering that the door was closed. _

_"Of course." Ethan sighed. "Heather sit tight a minute ok, I'll be right back." With that Ethan turned and made his way towards the double doors. I heard the door open and close behind him as I tried to pull myself together._

_I knew Ethan was ticked off; by that measure I was sure whoever it was that was in that room surely was as well. I sighed turning and resting against the nearest wall. How did I explain to him? To them? I couldn't think at the moment, I was so exhausted both mentally and physically it felt like it was taking all that I had left just to remain standing. _

_Leaning against the wall I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. I tried not to think about what they could be discussing in there. I wasn't even sure if I cared for that matter. _

_I heard the click as the door opened, and the sound of appoaching footsteps. Blearily opening my eyes I rubbed them with the heel of my hand, the bright overhead lights weren't helping my burning tired eyes one bit. _

_"You alright?" Ethan asked as he came to a stop in front of me. _

_"Yeah just tired is all." I replied pushing myself away from the wall. _

_"Heather, listen I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. I was over the line, and I am truly sorry." _

_"It's alright. It's been a long day for everybody. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you were just following orders." I was too exhausted to be mad any longer, I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and forget all about this day. _

_Smiling Ethan motioned towards the elevator, I stood there waiting as he swiped his card. Immediately the doors opened and we stepped inside. Neither one of us said anything for awhile. _

_"Heather I wanna run something by you." Ethan reached out pushing a button; the elevator immediately stopped. _

_I turned to Ethan immediately on the defensive. What was going on now? _

_"I know your not aware of it, but the weather outside isn't really cooperating right now. I've been having the guys keep a watch on it, just severe storms and the such. But since it's so late in the day already I was wondering if it's alright with you if you would consider just staying the night here in the hotel. Their gonna put up in a room and I promise you neither myself or anyone else is going to bother you rest of the night. So what do you think?" _

_I sighed rubbing at my forehead. "What time is it anyways?" _

_"It's about quarter till 6." Ethan answered glancing at his phone. _

_"You gotta be kidding me." I asked him dumbfounded. How did it get so late in the day? Hopefully my idiot brother had the sense to feed the horses. Basically nobody really knew where I was. "I don't know, I mean I don't have any other clothes with me or anything and I just really want to go home." _

_"It's not a problem, I'll take you to the gift shop in the lobby they sale sweat pants and t-shirts and for toiletry items those are complimentary in the room. You can charge anything you need to the room, order room service and just relax for the rest of the day. What do you say?" I could tell Ethan was really trying to sell me on this idea. It was tempting though._

_"And I'm sure none of this has anything to do with your poker game tonight huh?" I asked giving him a half-hearted glare. _

_Cracking a smile Ethan chuckled a little "Smart girl. Maybe just a little but the weather is really bad out there; you'll see when we get to the lobby. And we all know how exhausted you are right now. Any phone calls you may need to make feel free to ok?"_

_Sighing I watched him grinning at me a moment before nodding my head. "Alright fine. But one night and that's it" _

_Grinning Ethan punched the elevator button."Deal"_

_I knew they had some alterior motive besides the weather but night in a nice hotel room really didn't seem that bad. Even though I knew what was below this hotel._

_A few moments later the elevator stopped in the lobby stepping out I followed Ethan over to the front desk. "Hey Heather the gift shop is over there on the other side of the lobby, you go ahead and get whatever you need while I get you a room. Just tell them to get with me for the charges ok?"_

_Nodding my head I made my way across the lobby. It was only now that I noticed how nice this hotel really was. The large overhead dome was done in stained glass and the sky outside of it was nearly black. I noticed several people standing near the entrance doors watching as the storm outside raged. Man it really was coming down out there. At least he was being truthful about that at least. Stepping closer to the large windows next to the doors I watched the rain pounding down, it almost felt surreal being here. I watched the other people around me, did they have any idea what was hidden underneath this hotel? A flash of yellow caught my eye as I turned hurriedly to see a fancy sports car followed by another one in bright red drive by the entrance and turn somewhere outside of my line of site. No, that wasn't possible was it? Look at where your at mumbled a voice in my head. Turning shaking my head I made my way to the gift shop, I couldn't wait to crawl into bed and pull the covers over my head. _

_It didn't take me long to pick up the essentials plus a warm pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, going to the check-out I was a little nervous as the girl behind the counter smiled at me as I handed her my items. "Um hi, uh Ethan said that I should tell you that he would take care of this?" _

_"No problem ma'am, I'll be sure to note it down. Here you go enjoy your stay". The girl smiled as me as she handed me my bag. Thanking her I headed out the door spotting Ethan waiting for me by the elevators. "All set?" He asked as I got closer._

_"Yeah, um thanks for this by the way" I held up the bag._

_"Not a problem. I got you a room all set up, your room number is 509. I'll take you to your room and let you get settled in for the night ok?" _

_Nodding my head I was almost tempted to ask him about what I had seen earlier but decided against it. I really didn't want to know at the moment anyways. _

_The elevator stopped the doors swishing open before us. Stepping out Ethan turned to his left checking the row of numbers on the wall before us. After a few moments we came to my room, swiping the card Ethan held the door for me. Stepping inside a part of me was glad that it was just and ordinary room, a very nice room, but it wasn't one of those fancy suites like they had Doug up in. _

_"Well this is where I leave you. Anything you need feel free to order, there's cable tv and a mini bar. Like I said any phone calls you need to make feel free to and you just sleep in as late as you want tomorrow ok?"_

_"Ok. See you in the morning I guess then. Um, have fun at your poker game." I grinned tossing my bag onto the queen sized bed. _

_Laughing Ethan smiled as he turned to leave. "Thanks I will. See you in the morning. Goodnight Heather." _

_"Night" I waved as he left. _

_Sighing I collapsed on the bed. First things first. Picking up the phone I quickly dialed my home phone number. It rang several times before I heard idiot shout into the other end "WHAT". How nice. _

_"It's me. Hey I'm kinda stuck somewhere for the night could you feed the horses for me and put them up for the night, I don't them out in this weather overnight. How bad is the weather there?" _

_"I already did, well Kevin did, he's staying here for the night the roads washed out." I could here the unmistakeable sounds of a video game in the background. _

_"Oh and dad wants you call too." Great, my day was just getting better and better. "Oh here Kevin wants to talk to you". _

_I heard the phone being dropped before Kevin nearly shouted in my ear. "You still there?" _

_"Yeah, and now I'm deaf thanks." I grimaced rubbing at my ear. _

_'"Sorry, hey where are you at anyways?" _

_Thinking quick I really hadn't thought this far ahead to explain where I had been all day. "I had to go to a meeting for work and well it went on longer than I thought it would. There putting us up in a hotel for the night cause of the weather." _

_"Gotcha, hey you don't mind if I stay here for the night do ya?" I could here my brother swear in the background as the video game got amazingly louder. _

_"No, that's fine. Thanks for taking care of the horses for me. I'll let you go I gotta call my folks." _

_"Not a problem, I'll see ya later." _

_Hanging up the phone I rubbed tiredly at my face. Outside a loud crack of thunder made me jump. Sitting back down I reached over onto the nightstand for the tv remote. Switching it on I turned the volume up to drown out the noise from the storm. _

_Sighing I picked the phone back up quickly dialing my parents number. It rang only a couple of times before my dad answered. "Hey, it's me Randy said you called."_

_"Where the hell have you been all day? Your mother has been worried sick." That's my dad. _

_"I had to go to a meeting for work and it went on longer than I thought. There putting us up in a hotel for the night because the weather is so bad." My head was now splitting open at this point. _

_"And you don't own a phone to call?" _

_Biting my cheek a moment to keep from getting into it with him I took a deep breath. " No it was a meeting meaning I couldn't make personal phone calls ok?" Now let me talk to mom." Shaking my head I cursed silently to myself._

_"Hey honey, you alright? I was worried when I didn't hear from you." Man my mom sounded tired._

_"Yeah I'm fine mom, I'm sorry I didn't call I just really couldn't. I'm sorry I got you all worried. Are you alright?" _

_"I'm fine sweetie, ignore your father he's just being and ass. You know how he can be at times. So there putting you up in a hotel huh? Is it at least a nice one?"_

_"Yeah actually it's a really nice one. I'll be heading home in the morning. Is the weather pretty bad there?" _

_"It's not too bad now the worst is over I think. Have they at least fed you anything today?" _

_"Yeah, they said we could order room service for dinner." I reached over picking up the menu that lay next to the phone. _

_"Well you make sure you eat some dinner and just crash for the night. It'll be good for you to have a night off from everything." _

_"I will mom and I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? I'm gonna go take a shower and crawl into bed, it's been a long day." _

_"Ok sweetie,night" _

_"Night mom" _

_Hanging up the phone I grabbed my bag from the gift shop and headed for the shower. A nice long hot shower sounded like heaven right now._

_Crawling into bed 45 minutes later in my warm sweats my hair bundled up into one of those super soft towels, I grabbed the menu flipping through it. I was suddenly ravenous and needed food now._

_Finally deciding on a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of sweet potatoe fries I dialed the number for room service and placed my order._

_I was half heartedly watching a crime show when my food arrived. Hurriedly pulling the towel off my head I was pulling my hair up into a loose ponytail as I opened the door. Quickly thanking him for my dinner I flopped down on the bed taking a sip of my diet cola. It didn't take me long to finish my meal, since I really hadn't eaten anything all day. Pulling the thick blankets up around me I tried to get comfortable and become engrossed in the tv show. _

_After a half hour I finally gave up and started flipping through the channels. No matter what was on I couldn't keep my mind on it. Sighing I turned over and stared at the rain pounding against the window. I knew what was bothering me and I really didn't want to think about it. But there really was no avoiding it, I was a jerk plain and simple. _

_My mind kept repeating the days events over and over. And now I couldn't help but to think that maybe I had screwed up. _

_Most people would have given their right arm to be where I found myself today. Well, ok most people who are fans that is. And I blew it. _

_For some reason I remembered this fiction story I had read awhile back about Optimus being at this convention and how he had replaced the model that was supposed to be there. It was all about his point of view and what all these people said to him and what he meant to them. I remembered this one so well because I could identify with it so well. And now I suspected who it was that had been in that room earlier. Groaning I flipped the cover off and got out of bed, slipping my sneakers on I checked my hair once in the mirror. I almost thought about changing out of my sweats. But they were really comfy and warm. _

_Grabbing my room key off of the nightstand I pocketed it as I left the safety of my room. "I must be crazy." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to the elevators. _


	17. Chapter 17

**A Moments Grace **

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

**Author's Note. Wow, I'm so excited over all the reviews and positive feedback I've been getting on this story. I'm so happy that you guys are liking it! **

**

* * *

**

I didn't really know where I was going. I couldn't stand to just sit in that hotel room any longer. People, that's what I needed to be around right now was people. Standing in front of the elevator I pushed the button and waited. Finally the doors opened before me, punching the lobby button I waited as it began it's decent. I couldn't help but wonder if I was still being watched or not, most probably I was but hopefully I'd seen the last of THEM this evening.

**I started thinking about the things that Ethan and 'he' had said this evening. I couldn't bring myself to say the name yet, I mean I wasn't a hundred percent certain that it was who I thought it was. Even though that annoying little voice in the back of mind wouldn't shut up about it. **

**I just needed some air is all to clear things up.**

**The doors opened with a ding, before me the lobby was almost empty. Stepping out I glanced around wondering where to go. I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have changed out of my sweats, but oh well I was here now. I didn't really want to go back into the gift shop, there was the restaurant but I wasn't hungry. Wandering around I mostly just watched the few people that were in the lobby. Lucky them at least they were here by choice. Going past the restaurant I followed a little hallway that had pictures hung on the walls showing the renovation process of the hotel. It was kind of interesting seeing it from its early days, to its days of decay till the start and completion of the renovations. Nearing the end of the hallway it opened up into some kind of atrium. Plants hung from the tall glass domed ceiling, a brick walkway was lined on either side with beautiful plants and flowers. In the center a tall fountain with a mermaid sitting on a rock splashed water over the sides to a small pool underneath. The rain pelted at the glass walls on either sides of the walkway. It really was kinda of relaxing listening to the pinging of the rain. Near the back I spotted a large cushioned bench, making my way past all the plants I sank onto the large comfy cushions. Leaning back I closed my eyes and contemplated the current dilemmia I was in. **

**The question that had been nagging at me since my talk with Doug was, were they really going to let me leave or not? Ethan kept saying that they were but it just seemed as if it was one thing or another to delay me leaving. First they wanted to talk some more, then it was the weather. I couldn't help but wonder what the excuse was going to be in the morning. I could call Kevin but he was 2 hrs away plus the roads were out. So there went that option. A cab was obviously out of the question as well. **

**Sighing I opened my eyes rubbing at them. I was tired but wasn't quite ready to turn in for the night. Getting to my feet I stopped to smell some of the flowers hanging overhead when I noticed it. Sitting right outside in plain view not but 3 feet from the glass sat a bright yellow camaro with black racing stripes. Jumping at the sight I nearly lost my balance falling into the plants behind was not happening. They couldn't even leave me alone for 5 minutes. Shaking slightly I tried to calm myself down. It's just you know, that bee one. Don't say the actual name, don't say the actual name. I kept muttering silently to myself. Yeah a bee with stinking huge cannons I mumbled out loud. Turning my attention to the pathway before me I walked as fast as possible to get out of its line of sight. I couldn't help but to follow it out of the corner of my eye, it kept pace with me the entire way. **

**Taking a deep breath I found myself once again in the dimly lit hallway with the renovation pictures hung on the wall. At least it couldn't see me here. There seemed as if there was just no escaping them. **

**Making my way across the lobby I stopped when I heard someone yell my name. Turning to see who it was I suddenly found myself being hugged from behind. **

**"I can't believe it's you! Oh my gosh I have missed you like hell!" Temporarily shocked I turned around when the strange pair of arms let me go and found myself staring at my old best friend from our elementary school days through high school. Gretchen had moved out of state when she had been accepted to a big ivy league school. She didn't make it back home very often after that, and I couldn't remember how long it had been since I had seen her last. **

**Hugging one another we sat down in some nearby chairs as we caught up on each others lives. I don't know how long we sat there talking to one another, the time just seemed to fly by as we talked and laughed like old times. I found out she was home visiting for a week, her husbands family was having a family reunion and most of them were staying here at the hotel. **

**"Say have you got any plans?" Gretchen asked grinning mischievously.**

**"What as in right now?" I asked hesitantly.**

**Nodding her head vigorously in answer I was almost afraid to know why. "Not really why?" **

**"You wanna go over to that new casino down the road? I was gonna go by myself but since your here we could go together! Come on Heather it would be so much fun! We haven't seen each other in how many years? Please say yes! I gotta get away from my in-laws for a little bit their driving me nuts! Please!" **

**Sighing I couldn't help but to grin at the pleading face. "Fine, but I can't go like this." I gestured at my sweats. **

**Jumping to her feet Gretchen grabbed my hand tugging me to my feet. "Come on lets go get you ready then. I'm gonna go tell Ian where we're going and I'll meet you back here ok?" **

**Smiling I headed for the elevator shaking my head, a casino, well that could be interesting. **

**Fifteen minutes later I was back in the lobby to find Gretchen standing by the elevator waiting for me. We talked all the way out to her car, luckily the rain had let up and was just a fine drizzle at this point. Climbing into the the passenger seat I briefly wondered if I could talk Gretchen into just driving me home, but I had already told her that I was just down here for a seminar for work and would be heading back in the morning. **

**Pulling out of the parking lot the traffic was thankfully light. As she drove I kept an eye out for the signs to the casino. I did wonder for a moment if this could cause problems but Ethan never did say that I wasn't allowed to leave the hotel. Shrugging it off I turned my attention back to the passing scenery. It didn't take us long to find the casino and thankfully it was busy but not overly busy. We couldn't help but to laugh at one another as we entered the main gaming room and saw how huge it was. **

**Neither one of us really were gamblers so we contented ourselves with walking around and watching all the action going on; we did try our hand at those slot machines but didn't win anything. Set off to the side in a little cubby hole was this little cafe where we wound up sharing this huge brownie sundae. Oh man was it good, but was I full. We sat there talking for hours long after the sundae was polished off. I learned this was her second marriage, the first ended after only a few years. She and Ian had been trying for years to have a baby but now were looking into adoptions. **

**We talked about our old school, friends, boyfriends or lack there of, work and just life in general. It was really hard not confiding in her the situation I found myself in, I knew it would only put her in danger. I missed those days when I could tell her anything.**

**Stretching to get the kink out of my back I noticed the crowds in the game room seemed to have thinned some. "Hey Gretch what time is getting anyways?"**

**Glancing at her watch Gretchen let out surprised yelp "Shit, it's quarter till one. Man I bet Ian is sound asleep by now." **

**"It's what?" I asked increduously. Oh man I couldn't believe how late it was. **

**Paying our ticket we left the little cafe and made our way through the few people still gambling away. "Well at least the rains stopped." Gretchen commented as we exited the casino. Nodding my head I glanced up at the night sky, the clouds had thinned and the stars were out shining brightly.**

**"Man did they park close enough or what?" Gretchen exclaimed annoyed. **

**Glancing to see what she was talking about I almost wet myself. Sitting right next to Gretchen's car was a very large black Topkick. There was no mistaking who that shit. And of course it was parked on the passenger side. Looking quickly over I spotted a dark gray sports car sitting next to the driver's side. At least it wasn't parked only a foot away though. **

**"I mean, look half the parking lot is empty and the jerks that drive those have to park right next to me! What assholes." Gretchen shook her head unlocking her car; she didn't bother to make sure that her door didn't bump into the side of the car parked next to her. Grimacing I waited for a second to see what would happen and also because I wasn't crazy about getting that close to the truck. **

**They had to send the truck? The gun-toting, look at my cannons, blow up the neighborhood truck? This did not look good. And who was the car parked next to the car? Glancing nervously at it I couldn't help but to think I had seen it as well. **

**Taking a deep breath, I hitched my bag up higher over my shoulder keeping a death grip on it. "Don't bump the truck, don't bump the truck, don't bump the truck" I kept saying to myself over and over in my head. Fumbling with the car door I swear I could feel the heat coming off of the truck only a few inches behind me. **

**Scrambling anxiously into the seat I fumbled with the seatbelt as I locked the door behind me. Like that would help at all. I tried to keep up with Gretchen's conversation but I couldn't help but to keep looking anxiously over at the towering truck. **

**Starting up the engine Gretchen pulled out of the lot, cranking up the radio she began singing along. Smiling at her whenever she looked my way I kept glancing over at the side view mirror to see the truck and car pull out behind us and follow. **

**Leaning my head against the headrest I knew that this could not in any way shape or form be good. **

**"I don't believe it! Are those jerks following us?" Gretchen asked looking up at her rearview mirror. **

**"What?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**"That stupid car that parked so close to me I think it's following us." Looking behind me, sure enough the sports car was keeping a close distance behind us. **

**"Well maybe there just headed the same way we are." I tried brushing off Gretchen's concerns.**

**Frowning Gretchen kept glancing up into her mirror. "Heather I know being followed when I see it. And that jerk is following us. I've seen far to many crime shows not to know when I'm being followed." **

**Suddenly changing lanes Gretchen pulled over onto a little side road lined with shoppes. The car of course was right behind us. Thankfully Gretchen didn't realize that the big scary truck was following as well. **

**"That's it, I'm calling the police. He is definately following us." Gretchen reached over grabbing her phone out of her bag. **

**"Wha..what? Your calling the police!" I asked astonished. This was only getting worse. **

**"Of course I'm calling the police, that guy could be a serial killer or something." I watched in horror as Gretchen pushed a few buttons and then listened as she began describing what was going on. **

**"I'm positive this guy is following us. My friend and I just came out of the casino and this jerk was parked right next to us, he pulled out right behind me and has been following us the whole time. Wait a second, I'm not familiar with this area I'm out of town visiting. We're over by the line of shoppes not far from the casino. I see a gas station up ahead, Heather what's that over there? A movie theatre? Yes, it's a movie theatre. Ok, yes I'll turn around here and see what happens."**

**I couldn't believe this was happening. There was nothing I could do besides of course to say "Oh Gretchen, don't worry their not following us. Their following ME! And guess what! Ever heard of Transformers? Well their real and their holding me hostage and I'm guessing that their probably not too happy right now. Yeah, that would go over well.**

**Gretchen pulled over into the gas station and pulled all the way around before turning back onto the highway. The sports car kept right up with us. "Yes, he's still following. Well, we're both staying at the Fulton hotel, hello? hello? you still there? hello? Damn, I must have lost reception" Gretchen swore tossing her phone back into her bag. **

**I tried to keep a normal looking face as my heart beat out of my chest. I was so dead. They were going to kill me for sure now, or at that least lock me up. I wondered if they would let me and Doug be neighbors at least. Maybe if I just explained things to Ethan it would work out.**

**"Why don't we head back to the hotel? I mean, you told the police that's where we were staying so I'm sure their headed that way as well." I tried to keep my voice steady even though it kept cracking on me. I couldn't let Gretchen get involved in this mess, the longer this went on the worst it was going to be. **

**"Good idea" Gretchen answered after a moment switching lanes back towards the hotel. **

**We were both quiet as the hotel came into view a few moments later; I knew Gretchen thought I was just quiet worrying over the car following us. She was partially right. **

**We both caught the flash of red and blue lights as they sped our way weaving past the oncoming traffic. Pulling into the parking lot I looked behind me to see the truck and car had disappeared from sight. Parking the car and turning off the engine I cautiously unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Gretchen was already out and talking to the young police man. I searched the parking lot frantically looking for our persuers. Where had they gone? **

**A few moments later Gretchen thanked the officer and walked over shaking her head. I watched as the policeman got back into his car and drive off. "Can you believe that? He's not going to persue my complaint at all I bet you. Acted like well maybe I was over reacting and that perhaps it was someone who knew me and was just trying to get my attention. As if." Grumbling to herself about idiot men, I walked slowly behind Gretchen glancing over my shoulder ever few feet. **

**"Well aside from the terrifying last few moments, I had fun tonight!" Gretchen smiled as we entered the lobby.**

**"Me too" I smiled in return taking a deep breath. **

**"Hey you wanna have breakfast together in the morning or are you leaving early?" Gretchen asked as we crossed the lobby nearing the elevator.**

**"Ummm, not sure we may be leaving early." I replied hunting around in my bag for my room key. **

**"Oh well then, here's my cell number give me a call this weekend and maybe we can get together again." Hugging one another I waved as she headed in the other direction for the elevator doors. Sighing I turned around and started for the elevators located near the front desk. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted a familiar figure standing next to the elevators with his arms crossed.**

**Ethan did not look happy. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A Moments Grace**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

**Author's Note- I want to thank all of you who reviewed and added this story to your favorites list, I've had a rough week and it has really helped to make me smile. So thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Ok, so obviously Ethan was mad. Come to think of it he looked a little haggard as well. Poker game must not be going well.

"**Umm, hi. So how's your poker game going?" I asked walking closer. **

"**Oh you know ,it was going well until I get a call for a yellow alert. Seems like somebody thought it would be a good idea to pull a disappearing act. So you wanna explain to me what's going on?" Ethan closed the difference between us; standing not a foot away he stood there arms crossed very visibly upset. **

"**What do you mean what's going on? What did I do wrong?" Now I was kinda confused, I mean it was obvious that they were upset why else would they send that demonic truck and its little gremlin friend after me. **

**Running a hand through his hair Ethan sighed looking up at the ceiling. "What did you do wrong you ask? How about taking off like you did." **

**I stood there staring at him a moment. "I went out with a an old school friend, whats that to them. What am I not allowed to do anything without asking for permission first?" **

"**No that's not it. It's just that you can't just go off like that Heather. When you're here you have to either be with me or one of them unless your in your room." **

"**In my room? So I'm under arrest is that it?" I knew my voice was getting louder by the minute but I was running purely on adrenaline right now. And besides the lobby was empty anyways. **

"**No. Heather your getting this all twisted around. Your not under arrest. You just have to realize that there are certain rules that you have to follow." **

"**Well I'm sorry but last time I checked if I'm not under arrest, since I technically haven't done anything wrong, then I do believe that I have the right to go wherever I want. I mean unless I have found myself in a foreign country but I don't remember leaving the U.S." **

**Rubbing at his face Ethan grabbed me by the elbow and drew me closer to the elevators. " Heather you have to understand that their a special part of the government. Think of it as a branch of Homeland Security, just they have a whole different set of rules. And when your involved with them, in any way at all you absolutely have to follow by their rules. Do you understand me?" **

**I stood there flabbergasted a moment. Exactly how was I supposed to understand? **

"**Come on, it's late you need to get some rest. I've been told to personally make sure you make it to your room."**

**Pushing the elevator button the doors opened before us, stepping in behind Ethan my mind was still trying to process what he had just said. **

**No sooner did the doors close behind us then his cell phone began to buzz. Heaving a sigh Ethan flipped it open. "Yes ,yeah I've got her right here. No she's fine. Are you sure that's a good idea? Ok, then hang on." glancing over at me Ethan pushed a button on his phone holding it open before him. "Go ahead its on speaker." **

" **Good, now listen here ya little gerbil get your ass where it's supposed to be before I put ya there myself. Doc's been bout to fry my damn circuits all night listenin to him. Too much for her he keeps hollerin . We shoulda just done like I said in the beginning. Wouldn't be in this damn pit mess we're in now. She listening?" **

**I stood there in frozen terror staring at the phone held in Ethan's hand.**

"**Yep she's listening." **

"**You ever pull another little stunt like that on me again you ain't gonna hafta worry about doing anything for a long time. I can hook you up with a nice little suite like your smart ass friend. I make myself clear?" **

"**I think she gets the point J. I'm taking her up to her room now. How's the boss doing?" Ethan glanced my way several times as he spoke.**

"**How do ya think he's doing? One damn disaster is what the hell this has whole fraggin thing has been. See to it that the little gerbil stays put this time alright? Boss wants another meeting, so there goes the rest of our game." **

**With that it was suddenly very quiet. I didn't realize till then how loud my breathing really was. **

**I didn't even notice that the elevator had stopped. **

"**Come on, you need to get some rest. And I've got a meeting to attend." Ethan spoke after a moment flipping his phone shut. **

**Nodding mutely I followed behind him trying get my heartbeat to slow down. It was then that it hit me as we came to my room. "Gerbil? Did he seriously just call me a gerbil?" **

**Grinning Ethan swiped a card opening the door for me. "Yeah, that's kinda the little nickname some of them have for you." **

**The little nickname they have for me? "See you in the morning Heather, get some sleep." Ethan closed the door behind him and I heard the distinctive click of locks sliding into place. They were serious when they said to make sure I didn't go anywhere. **

**I stood there a moment frozen. I was locked in. **

**Taking a deep breath I made my way numbly over to the bed where the sweats I had wore earlier had been tossed. Crossing the room to the bathroom I changed and brushed my teeth before climbing into bed. Pulling the blankets all the way up to my chin I wrapped my hands in them trying to get warm. Why was it so cold in here? Or was it just me? Burrowing deeper into the bed I switched the lights off laying there in the dark. Things seemed to have gotten worse. And I didn't have a clue what to do. **

**I don't know how long I lay there tossing and turning. I tried not to think about it. But it wasn't working. I felt like I was in the middle of a nightmare. How had this happenened? **

**My mind kept going over and over what had been said earlier. What did 'he' mean by setting me up with a nice little suite like my friend? Were they not going to let me leave now? Was that their plan all along? How had this been a total disaster? And just what was it that they should have just done in the beginning?**

**Groaning I turned towards the wall; I was never going to get any sleep. **

**Blinking my eyes I wondered for a moment if someone was pointing a flashlight into my face. Opening my bleary eyes I was met with the sight of a very blue sky, next to the window a tree swayed in the breeze. **

**Sitting up I rubbed the grit out of my eyes, glancing over at the clock it read almost 10am. I don't know how long it had been since I had slept in this late. Climbing out of bed I made my way to the bathroom turning on the shower. I hated wearing the same clothes two days in row but I didn't have much choice. Once showered and changed I stood in the middle of my hotel room wondering what to do. Crossing the room to the door I tried it; still locked. Sighing I stood there staring blankly out the window. Flopping back down on the bed I rummaged around in my bag for my phone. Flipping it open it said no signal. Great. **

**Running a hand through my loose hair I tried to come up with some kind of plan. I still hadn't heard from Ethan yet, and it didn't look like they were going to open that door soon. And strangely enough I was getting hungry. First things first though, figure out what the heck is going on.**

**Picking up the hotel phone I listened for a dial tone; it was dead. Should have known that I guess. Looking around the room I tried to find some way of escape. Getting up and going to the door I tried again to open it, so then I tried banging on it . Maybe someone out there would here me. Nothing. **

**Now I was really starting to get scared. **

**Ripping a piece of paper off from the hotel stationary I scribbled 'Help me! I can't get out of this room! Please get someone to unlock this door.' Slipping it under the door I prayed someone would find it. I knew it was a long shot but it was worth trying at least. **

**Next I went back to the door; maybe there was a way to trip the lock if I slid a credit card through it. I worked on that for half an hour. **

**I found myself looking out the window and contemplating trying to climb down the tree. Problem was I was on the third floor, and I had no way to break the window. **

**I don't know how long I paced around that room. The television held no interest for me, the only thoughts I had were I was never going to get out of here. **

**Sitting down on the bed I felt totally beaten. Taking a deep breath I stared at the beige carpet at me feet as I spoke. "Ok, so you win. I don't know what you want from me. I don't even know what it was that I did wrong. This is just...this isn't right. You can't do this. Please let me go, whatever it is that I did I'm sorry. Please just let me go." It was at this point that I lost it. I mean I totally lost it. I slid down from the bed onto the floor sobbing my eyes out. I didn't know if they could here me or not or for that matter if it made any difference. I was just at the point where I just couldn't take anymore. **

**I was so immersed in my breakdown I jumped to the side when I felt an arm around my shoulders. **

**"Hey, Heather it's ok. It's just me. Come on, it's going to be ok." Ethan was kneeling on the floor next to me. I took the tissues he held out to me. Blowing my nose and wiping my eyes I tried to stop the tears that kept flowing. **

**"Oh honey, come here. It's ok" Ethan leaned forward enveloping me in a hug. Suprisingly I found myself returning the hug. **

**He held onto to me as I kept sniffling trying to get myself under control. Once in while he would pat my back but mostly he just kept holding me. **

**Once I felt I had myself under control I leaned away, Ethan dropped his arms in return. Looking up at him I smiled slightly in return. **

**"You ok now?" **

**"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." I wiped again at my eyes. **

**"Not a problem. Oops hang on a second." His phone buzzed slightly as he hurriedly answered it. "Yeah. Yes she's ok now. A little shaken I think but she's gonna be alright. Ok, gotcha. Yeah" Closing his phone Ethan sat there next to me silently. **

**Finding my voice I tried clearing my throat several times. "What happens now?" I finally was able to ask. **

**"Well first thing is we get you something to eat. That sound ok?" Ethan answered quietly. **

**Nodding my head I allowed him to help me to my feet. Tossing my tissues into the trash I almost teared up again at the open door before me. **

**It was at that moment that I did probably the stupidest thing that I could've done. **

**Glancing over quickly I noticed Ethan had his back turned for a moment; he was talking on the phone again. **

**Making up my mind in an instant I grabbed my bag off the nightstand and ran for the door. I didn't know where I was going but at this point the flight instinct of survival had kicked in. Running down the hallway I heard Ethan's pounding feet behind me; he kept yelling for me to stop. Yeah right. **

**Up ahead were the elevators, too risky. They could easily have control of them. Tearing around the corners I searched frantically for the stairs. They had to be somewhere. Rounding yet another corner I spotted the bright red exit sign above the doorway to the stairs. Pushing myself harder I knew Ethan was right behind me and could easily over take me at any moment. **

**Pushing the doors open in a rush I hurled myself down the stairs, several times I nearly tripped only barely catching myself on the handrails. I kept counting in my head to be sure I didn't miss the door I needed. There was no telling where these stairs continued to. The last thing I needed was to find myself smack in the lions den. **

**Hurriedly pushing open the door before me as I leapt off the last step I ignored the gasps of the people around me as I made a beeline for the lobby doors. Almost there I kept saying to myself as I dodged around an elderly couple. Finally pushing open the the heavy glass doors my head whipped to the side as I heard the squeel of tires and the roar of an engine. Racing towards me was that dark grey sports car from last night. **

**Nearly tripping over my own feet I began running through the parking lot, dodging around cars I tried desperately to keep something between myself and that car. **

**To my right a row of hedges lined the drive, making a sprint for them I was fairly certain that beyond those hedges was a public sidewalk that led to a nearby park. If my memory from last nights drive was right that is. **

**Pushing myself through the thick hedges my arms were literally covered in scratches. Almost sobbing at the sight before me I stopped for a second to catch my breath. There was the sidwalk before me and beyond lay the park. **

**Hoisting my bag up higher on my shoulder I began running again; and of course I would have to start to get a stitch in my side. I had only ran a few feet when I heard the unmistakeable gun of a very big truck. Holy second cousin of jebus they have to send the damn truck, I muttered to myself as I tried to figure out where it was coming from. **

**Bursting throught the hedges before me was said demonic truck.. Jumping to the side to avoid it I lost my balance and went tumbling down a small incline. I rolled for several feet before finally coming to a stop. Wincing as I got up the world spun around me for a moment. Grimacing as I tried straightening I whirled around when I heard the roar of the engines again. Stumbling forward I searched frantically for somewhere to hide. Only a few feet ahead of me lay a large pond, a raised bridge provided a way to the other side. Well hopefully it would take him a few moments to go around it. Sprinting forward my feet pounded across the wooden planks; glancing over I saw the truck spin around and head for the end of the pond. Grinning momentarily I pushed myself faster, I could still do this. **

**Leaping off the bridge I just ran blindly, there had to be a way out of here. So far I hadn't heard the truck yet, but I was sure it was somewhere close. **

**I was starting to really get tired at this point, running never had been my thing. Mybreathing was coming in painful gasps at this point and to be honest I really wasn't sure how long I was going to last. The scratches I had gotten from my fight through the hedges were stinging now. **

**Up ahead of me was a tall archway and beyond it the road could be seen. Trying to pull whatever I had left I raced towards the roadway. My mind was so numb at this point from the long sprint it took everything I had to keep one foot in front of the other. Ten feet, I was almost there, seven feet, 5,4,3. Coming out of the park entrance the traffic zoomed by before me. I was right at the edge of the road trying to figure out where to now when it appeared. Flying out of nowhere a terrifyingly familiar camaro roared to a stop before me. Coming up onto the curb it blocked me from one direction; it was then that I heard the truck behind me. Before I could turn and run the other direction the dark grey sports car came out of nowhere and blocked my way. **

**Stepping out of the dark grey sports car Ethan sighed heavily. "Come on Heather, we need to get those cuts looked at." **

**I stood there breathing heavily staring between the Ethan, and the two cars. I wasn't about to turn around and look to see where the truck was. Nearby I was sure. **

**"Heather. Please." Ethan stepped forward a few steps. **

**Shaking my head slightly I took a step back. I was so screwed at this point. If I thought things were bad earlier, I could only imagine how things stood now. If the ominous revving of the engine to my left was any clue. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A Moments Grace**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

**Authors Note- Just want to say a big thank you again for all of your reviews and added this story to their favorites. Thanks guys! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, went without power for about 4 days. =(**

**

* * *

**

It seemed kind of surreal that all of these people around me were going about their daily lives like nothing was wrong. While I was standing here in the middle of a living nightmare.

The adrenaline I had experienced during my dash for freedom was quickly wearing off to be replaced with pain. I was sure I was a sight to look at, my clothes were grass stained and dirty, I had dirt and twigs in my hair, my arms were covered in scratches from those shrubs and I was pretty sure I had a few cuts on my face as well.

"**Heather are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Ethan asked taking a few steps forward. **

**Taking another step back I found myself against the stone archway. "I'm fine." **

**"Are you sure? That's a nasty cut there on your forehead, why don't you let me take a look at it?" **

**"It's nothing." I answered trying to ignore the throbbing near my temple. **

**"Heather that was a nasty spill you took back there, I really do think it would be better if you come with me so we can get you checked out ok?" **

**Shaking my head slightly I kept an eye on the two cars behind Ethan. "No way, I'm not going back there." **

**Sighing Ethan rubbed the back of his neck glancing back at the sports car. "Heather please just trust me. Come on and we'll get you checked out, just to make sure your alright. You hungry? You haven't eaten yet have you?" **

**Did I hear him right? "****Trust you? You can't possibly be serious." **

**Ethan stared at me a moment before speaking. "Why don't you trust me Heather?" **

**"Oh I don't know maybe its that first you basically kidnap me and drag me down here and then you keep me confined here for 2 days. And then you lock me in there with one of THEM. Fully knowing that I'm going to freak! And then I go out for a few stinking hours and you all go like loco on me. Sending that after me" I pointed wildly behind me. " And then I get threatened with being locked up only to find out when I get up this morning that I'm a damn prisoner. So you have the nerve to stand there and tell me to trust you! Let me tell you something trust is earned, not given away, and you haven't done the first damn thing to give me any reason to trust you." **

**I stood there breathing heavily, the wind blowing my hair into my face. Dammit why didn't I pull it up earlier. God I was tired.**

**"I see." Ethan answered looking behind him a moment at the sports car. ****" Heather I'm really sorry that this has been so hard on you, I know that your scared and upset but here is not the place to discuss this." Ethan spoke low turning to face me. **

"**Or what? You gonna start grabbing any witnesses nearby? There's a bunch of people back there I think that saw me running from them. You wanna go round them up? Oh and there was an elderly couple back in the parking lot, I mean hey they might be dangerous you definitely better take them into custody and hey look there's a six year old over there, sure you don't wanna go interrogate him? I mean look at all these people driving by." I laughed pointing at the traffic driving by. "Boy you'd pretty much have to fill the hotel wouldn't you. And it's not like THEM sitting there on the damn curb isn't conspicuous at all." **

**I tried to ignore the low rumble of the truck that was somewhere behind me, and the sports car that kept up its occasional revving of the engine. The only quiet one was the yellow one. **

**To go along with the throbbing in my temple, my left wrist was burning with pain now as well, it wasn't doing much to improve my mood. **

"**Heather we need to leave, now. I really need to get you back to the hotel. I promise if you come with me we will sit down and get this whole thing figured out. I just need you to come with me. **

**Shaking my head I took a deep breath "No" I growled out between clenched teeth. **

"**Heather your making this a lot harder than it has to be" Ethan sighed tucking his hands into his jean pockets. **

**"I'm not going back there, you can't make me." It occurred to me that yes, they physically could, but would they risk the exposure? **

**In response the sports car revved threateningly. **

**"Listen I know that your scared and confused right now and I'm going to explain everything to you but I absolutely cannot do it here. I need you to please come with me ok? I don't want this to escalate. It won't do you or anyone else any good." **

**What exactly did that mean? Let this escalate?**

**Shaking my head I looked off into the distance at the hotel. It really was a beautiful hotel on the outside, no one on the outside would ever guess what was hidden within it. **

**Sighing and leaning back against the yellow camaro Ethan was watching me. I couldn't help but wonder how he could do that so easily. **

**"Ok Heather, so what do we do now?" he finally asked. "Do you remember me telling you last night about there being certain rules that you absolutely have to follow? And do you remember a certain conversation about unless you were with me or with one of the Autobots you were not to go anywhere? And do you remember someone telling you, granted not to nicely, about staying put in your hotel room?" At that Ethan glanced sideways at the sports car again. A fact that I didn't miss. "So I guess what I'm wondering is, why after everything that we talked about, why you would choose to run and make the situation worse than what it already was." **

**"I freaked ok. I wake up this morning and they LOCKED ME IN!" How would you react huh? It's just...they can't do that. I mean, last night on the phone all that crap about putting me in a suite like my friend, I thought that they were going to keep me locked up as well. And I don't know when I saw that open door, survival instincts or whatever kicked in alright?" **

**"Heather we've been over this, they are not the bad guys."**

**"Yeah well that lines a little blurry right now ok?" **

**Ethan just stood there staring at me not saying anything ****"What do you mean by that?**

**"That line between good and bad is a little bit fuzzy for me right now is all, kinda in a gray area so to speak." I spoke low staring at the ground. **

**"So you don't consider them the good guys I take it." Ethan spoke after a moment "So let me ask you this, how do you feel about the Decepticons? They in this gray area as well?" **

**"Well, they aren't chasing me around trying to lock me up for one thing, in fact they haven't bothered me at all. Since the day of that damn accident all I've had is being hounded by these guys and then getting dragged in by Homeland Security and now being dragged in by you all, and frankly I've had it with it. You tell me one thing and then you just keep dragging it out why I need to stay. Did you ever intend on letting me leave or were you just lying to me the whole time." **

**The dark sports car behind me revved loudly several times making me jump. Ethan suddenly straightened taking several steps forward. **

**I suddenly had a very bad, bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but to glance several times at the dark sports car. It was really kind of unnerving knowing that they were watching me. Sure I knew that they had been watching me since the moment that I walked thought those hotel doors but it was a different scenario when they were literally right in front of me. **

**How anyone could possibly imagine them as being friendly and fun loving I would happily trade places with right now and let them see for themselves.**

**"Cool! Mommy come see it's Bumblebee!" Whirling around I was terrified to see the little kid that I had pointed at earlier come running down the path towards the yellow car. **

**"Gavin honey wait up for mommy!" I saw a woman come walking hurriedly down the path pushing a stroller in front of her. A baby slept soundlessly inside.**

**"Wow, this is awesome!" The little boy exclaimed his small hands pawing all over the the shiny camaro. **

**I cringed inside waiting to see what was going to happen. **

**"Hey buddy! What's your name?" Ethan smiled as the little boy ran excitedly around. **

**"Gavin. Is this Bumblebee? Can I see his guns? What's he doing here? Can I have a ride? Who's that car over there?" **

**"Nice to meet you Gavin." **

**"Gavin honey leave the people alone sweetie there probably shooting a commercial or something. I'm so sorry, he just loves that transformers movie. I hope he's not bothering you." The young mother smiled at Ethan and I both, watching her son peer intently into the yellow car. **

**"No it's no bother at all. Were just here for some promotional shots." Ethan smiled easily in return.**

**"Come on Gavin we need to be going now." The young mother called picking up the baby that had started to cry. **

**"But I wanna ride." Gavin pouted still trying to peer into the car. **

**"Sorry buddy I would but we gotta get going, we were just wrapping up the last of the shots." **

**Trying to quiet the crying baby Gavin's mom smiled as she bounced the baby on her shoulder. "We really do need to get going, I think Emma needs a changing. Gavin honey come on we need to get home now. Maybe you can get a ride another time." **

**"No I don't wanna go yet! Where's Optimus ? Is he here? I wanna see him!" The little boy was jumping up and down now running all around the two cars.**

**Oh good god I hope not. **

**"No sorry buddy he couldn't make it, he's really busy you know." Ethan smiled walking closer towards me. **

**"Aaahhh man, he's my favorite! His sword is awesome too! I got all of his action figures!" Gavin was now trying to peer inside the windows of the dark grey sports car. **

**"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy to know that. Tell you what, I'll be sure to let him know that ok?" Ethan was now standing right next to me, he smiled as he watched Gavin clamoring around. **

**"Really!Cool!" Gavin glanced up as he ran back over towards the yellow car. **

**I was watching this the whole time anxiously, I was sure they wouldn't do anything in public, but still it made me nervous knowing that the little kid was running almost climbing over the real things. I kept glancing over at his mom wishing she would call him off or something but she was still preoccupied with the crying baby. **

**"Gavin honey on, we need to get home and get some lunch ok? Mommy will put your favorite movie on for you even so come and let's go young man." His mom called as she placed the baby back into the stroller. **

**Groaning Gavin hesitated a moment as he tried jumping up a few more times to see inside the yellow car. "Now young man." His mom called again. **

**Sighing Gavin shuffled his feet as he reluctantly made his way over to his waiting mom. Smiling she took him by the hand as she waved goodbye to us. Waving I barely noticed when Ethan slipped a hand under my elbow grabbing hold firmly. "Come on Heather, let's not make a scene ok?" He whispered. **

**I tried to stand my ground, glancing over towards the retreating backs of Gavin and his mom, I couldn't call them back either. "Heather" Ethan pulled harder on my arm. **

**Sighing he wrapped an arm around my back basically pulling me with him as he made his way towards the waiting cars. Instantly as soon as we were close enough the doors opened automatically. **

**Stopping dead I shook my head pulling on Ethan's hand trying to get him to let me go. "Uh uh, there is no way. You have to be insane if you think I'm getting in there." I whispered trying to tear frantically at the hold he had on me. **

**"Sorry Heather, you can either ride in him" pointing at the gray sports car in front of us. "Or we can ride in Bee, which one is it gonna be?" **

**"How about neither" I ground out still trying to pry his hand off. **

**"Just get her in here alright, enough is fraggin enough." Growled out a low gravelly voice in front me . **

**I was stunned for a moment as I stared at the car in front of me. It was enough of a distraction that Ethan was able to guide me into the front side passenger seat. As soon as I was in the door shut behind me, locking itself. Almost in the same instant the seat belt wrapped itself around me clicking into place. I stared frantically around me, too scared to move or make a sound. **

**The driver's side door opened as Ethan climbed in, the door shutting as soon as he was seated. The seat belt wrapped around him clicking into place. Instantly the engine revved to life as we reversed out into the road, the yellow car in behind us followed suit. Smiling Ethan turned to me "Relax Heather, it won't take long to get there ok." **

**Sitting there I was sure I was going to be sick. I felt like my breathing was hard and labored. I couldn't look at the interior of the car, I just tried to concentrate on the passing scenery. It was the weirdest feeling sitting there, if you've ever been in a really old house sometimes you just get this feeling like someone's there, I don't mean like a ghost or anything, it's just a feeling where you can tell there's somebody there. I don't know, it's hard to explain. Ethan sat next to me completely at ease, he was texting away rapidly on his phone. **

**It took me a few moments to realize that we were headed in the wrong direction, slowly turning around I looked behind me. The yellow car was right behind us and slowly fading in the distance was the hotel. Turning back around I wondered for a moment if it would be safe to speak or not. "I thought we were going back to the hotel." I whispered leaning over towards Ethan. **

**Glancing up at me for a moment Ethan shrugged lightly as he continued texting. "We are, the guys just like to use the back entrance is all. Don't worry, just sit tight we'll be there soon." **

**Sit tight he says; what else was I supposed to do? **

**Taking a deep breath I tried to not to think about where I was at the moment. My head was once again pounding, my left wrist was still burning in pain not to mention that I just ached all over. I tried to tell myself that at least I wasn't riding in the black truck. It didn't help much. **

**Turning off the highway we entered onto a side road, glancing into the side view mirror I noticed that the yellow car was still behind us only it was joined by the black truck as well now. Ethan didn't talk at all, he was apparently very busy at the moment. We travelled it seemed for a good distance, I had no way to tell the time since there was no digital display anywhere, one quick glance told me that. I occupied myself with watching the passing scenery, which consisted of mostly trees, sometimes I would see an open field beyond but it wasn't very often. Finally we slowed and turned down a single lane road. The trees were even closer and thicker now on both sides of the road, I glanced several times over at Ethan but he didn't seem concerned at all. The lane suddenly ended with a road closed sign across it, behind the sign you could see a small bridge that was in the midst of repairs. The car stopped for a moment and I waited nervously to see what was going to happen next, I jumped slightly when out of the corner of my eye I saw a soldier walk out from behind the wall of trees, pressing something on the sign it rolled out of our way as the soldier waved us by. Glancing up Ethan waved in return, the car slowly rolled past the sign and began driving down towards the creek, overhead the supposed bridge that was under repairs was supported by metal girders underneath. **

**The supposed creek was dried up as we drove down into it, turning left I saw a few feet ahead of us the beginning of tunnel, swallowing nervously I clenched my hands tighter together in my lap as we entered the lit tunnel, so far I hadn't had any good experience being underground. **

**"Almost there now" Ethan smiled as he finally put his phone away. Glancing over towards him I had an overwhelming urge to smack him. **

**The lights on either side of us flashed by as we sped through the tunnel, finally we slowed down as ahead of us a large metal door was sliding open. The large room we entered looked exactly like the room that I had been trapped in earlier. The large overhead lights shone off the sports car as we came to a stop, right behind us the yellow camaro and black truck rolled to a stop as well. The doors opened automatically as the seatbelts disengaged releasing me. Trying very hard not to touch anything I shakily got out of the car; my legs felt like rubber at the moment. Ethan was beside me before I knew it, his hand once again had hold of my elbow. **

**"Thanks guys, we'll see you later." Ethan called as he began leading me towards the small door a few feet ahead of us. **

**"Yeah, hey get her somethin to eat her sugar levels too low." Came that gravelly voice again from the dark sports car. **

** Waving Ethan continued towing me along as we neared the door. Opening the door I was greeted with the familiar sight of a long gray hallway that I had visited earlier today, wait or was that yesterday? I was losing track of the days. Closing the door behind us we turned to the right, as we walked in silence we passed several soldiers who glanced at us briefly nodding at Ethan, they only looked at me for a split second before diverting their gaze. Finally after several more turns we wound back up in the same cafeteria as before. The room was nearly full with soldiers and a few here and there in civilian clothes, guiding me towards the line in front of us I couldn't help but to stare at the large number of soldiers milling about. **

**"Here you go, we'll sit down have a nice breakfast and then you and I have a meeting to attend ok?" Ethan handed me a gray plastic food service tray. Taking it I watched as the cafeteria lady handed me a plate loaded with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and fruit. **

**"What kind of meeting, and who is this meeting with?" I asked before thanking another lady who handed me a bottle of water and a carton of milk. **

**"You'll see" Ethan smiled as he led me through the crowded cafeteria.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Moments Grace**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

**Authors Note- Thank you all for your reviews! **

Just looking at the scrambled eggs on my plate was starting to make me nauseous, I tried taking deep breaths to clear my head but it wasn't helping much. Several times I almost walked right into one of the soldiers that were milling around, mumbling excuses I hurried to keep up with Ethan. Finally finding a nearly empty table at the back we sat down, the soldiers at the other end only nodding in greeting at us. I sat there pushing the eggs around on my plate, I wasn't really interested in eating anything at the moment.

"You need to eat something Heather." Ethan spoke quietly as he took a drink of water.

'I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"I don't care if you are or not, I'm getting a little tired of getting yelled at because your hardly eating anything, so please eat something before you make yourself sick." Ethan leaned forward slightly glaring at me. "Please."

Sighing I took a bite of toast, which felt like cardboard in my mouth. Smiling at me Ethan returned to his breakfast. We sat there in silence for the most part. A thousand thoughts were tumbling through my mind at the moment, my family must be wondering where I was, they hadn't heard from me yet. I wondered if my idiot brother had fed the horses, or let the dogs out for that matter. Oh crap, wasn't I scheduled for work today? What was today? Let's see, I had agreed to meet him Wednesday, so that was yesterday right? Yeah it was, so today was Thursday. Crap I was supposed to have been there at 5. Great, a no call I could get fired for this.

"I need to call work, I was supposed to have been there at 5 this morning." I said pushing my mostly full tray away.

"Already been taken care of." Ethan answered not looking up.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you don't have to worry about it, it's been taken care of." Ethan answered wiping his mouth with a napkin.

I sat there staring at him a moment. What exactly did he do?

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it ok? You won't be fired if that's what your worried about"

Why would they call my workplace, usually they won't accept a call-in from anyone but the actual employee unless your in the hospital or something. Unless. " Your not letting me leave are you?" I asked clearing my throat a little.

The soldiers at the other end glanced up for a moment.

"We'll discuss this later Heather. And I see you haven't eaten anything."

" I ate some toast." I snapped.

Rubbing at his forehead Ethan sighed before rising to his feet. "Well if your not hungry then I suppose we need to get you to the infirmary so you can get checked out."

I sat there staring at the brick wall across from me. "You never answered my question, are you or aren't you going to let me leave?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that the soldiers who had been quiety talking to one another were now glancing our way again.

Ethan stood there for a moment holding his breakfast tray before sitting down across from me once again. "Heather, I told you we are going to discuss this. Just not here alright. So please if your done eating get your tray so I can take you to the infirmary."

"Why not? I mean if this is a base surely all these guys know about them right? But do they know that your already holding one person here against their will? Possibly two people?" I don't know what exactly had gotten into me, besides the fact that it felt like I was waging my own personal war here. And if my gut feeling was right the stakes were very high.

"They know more than you think Heather." Something in his voice made me look up at him just then. "Heather, there's a lot you don't know. You said back there that you don't know if they are the good guys or not, and believe me that's something that we are going to have to discuss in detail later. But there's something that I need you to remember, there are bad guys out there and nearly everybody who works here has had to deal with them. I know that to you right now the Autobots are the bad guys, and when the boss heard you say that, it really bothered him. Everything that was said back there he heard, and well, their really concerned now. " Ethan sat there looking at me, his chin resting on his folded hands, elbows resting on the table."

"They don't like humans do they?".

"Why do you say that?" Ethan asked quietly.

Shrugging I didn't look up. "I don't know, that's just the feeling I get."

"Can you elaborate a little more please?"

Sighing I tried to figure out how to phrase this. "Yesterday, in that room with, well you know, he said that they didn't have many interactions with people outside of the military. It just seemed like, I don't know, like maybe they wanted it that way. That guy with Homeland security told me that people who agreed to work with them had little to no interaction with them. I mean, those are people who know all about them, way more than I do and they choose not to have anything to do with them. To me that just doesn't make much sense. And back there in the park, they weren't exactly friendly now were they."

"Who is 'he' Heather?"

A little confused I looked up to see Ethan staring at me. "What do you mean?"

"You said 'he', as in the one who tried talking to you yesterday. Who is 'he',and I want you to say his name."

Glancing over I wondered if the soldiers were listening or not. "I thought you didn't want to talk about this here." I whispered leaning forward slightly.

"There's certain things that can be discussed here, this is one of them. So, who is 'he' Heather, a name please."

"What does it matter? You know who I'm talking about." I asked glancing over at the soldiers again before taking a sip of my water.

"Because it does, you remember you and I discussing the matter of you always referring to the Autobots as 'them', well they want you to not only start using their proper names but what they are as well, so again, who is 'he'?

I couldn't help but to think what a jerk Ethan could be at times.

"Ok, fine I'm not totally sure but I think it was, you know, the boss."

"A name Heather."

Taking a deep breath I glanced over at the soldiers once more, they didn't seem to be paying attention to us. " Optimus Prime." I mumbled as low as possible.

Smiling Ethan reached over patting me on the arm. "See that wasn't so bad was it? Now come on, we need to get you to the infirmary." Rising to his feet once more, I hesitated for a minute as Ethan stood next to me waiting. Smiling slightly at the soldiers who nodded in return I followed Ethan out of the cafeteria as we dumped our food trays into the bins.

My head was hurting once more which made it difficult trying to think of what may happen at this supposed meeting we were going to be having later. Absently I rubbed at my left wrist as I followed Ethan down the hallway.  
Turning down yet another corridor was a short hallway that ended after only a few feet with a frosted glass door at the end. Opening the door Ethan beckoned me in, walking into the room I was suprised to see that it looked similar to a doctors office. Several chairs with tables and lamps were against the far wall and to the left, magazines were scattered on various end tables. Straight ahead was a counter with a young woman in scrubs behind it. Glancing up from the computer she smiled warmly at us.

"Hello Ethan, do you need Dr. Weiller?

"Hi Bethany, yes if he's not busy. Just need him to do a general check-up is all."

Nodding she picked up a phone and spoke quietly. Glancing around at my surroundings I couldn't help but to think how strange and out of place it all looked.

"Dr. Weiller says he'll be right out." Bethany smiled once more before turning back to her computer.

Motioning me over to seat, Ethan sat down next to me reaching over and grabbing a magazine he began flipping through it.

Sighing I realized just how tired I was, I ached all over and the stinging in my left wrist wasn't feeling much better.

"Hi Ethan, it's been a little while, what brings you down here today?" I glanced up to see an older man wearing the standard white lab coat, standing Ethan shook hands with him.

"Hey, yeah it's been awhile I know. I need you to give Heather a little check up, she took a tumble and got a few scrapes. Oh and they think she might have injured her left wrist, if you could have a look at her I'll be back in a little bit, gotta a meeting I have to be at, shouldn't take too long.

"Sure, sure not a problem, we'll get her all patched up don't worry." The doctor was looking down at me and smiling. Did I mention I didn't appreciate being talked about like I wasn't even here? And how did they know that my left wrist was bothering me?

"Great, then I'll see you later. Heather, wait for me here alright?" Ethan gave me a meaningful look as I rose from my seat.

"Yeah." I mumbled hoisting my bag over my shoulder.

"Ok then young lady if you'll just follow me we'll get you into one of the exam rooms and get you taken care of." Dr. Weiller smiled guiding me along.

I smiled in return as I followed him past the counter and down a hallway, turning to the right we entered the first room we came to. Motioning me onto the exam table I sat there as he did the usual of examing my eyes, listening to my heart and taking my temperature and blood pressure. "Hmm, blood pressures a little high." he mumbled putting the equipment away.

Gee, wonder why. I thought to myself. You go get chased by a bunch of aliens and see how your blood pressure is.

"Now lets take a look at that cut on your forehead." I sat there as he cleaned it up applying ointment and putting a band-aid on it, next he looked at my wrist. I hissed in pain when he started moving it about."Yep, looks like you've got a nasty sprain there, don't worry we'll get you bandaged up and good as new. Now I want you to apply ice to this at least twice a day no longer than 15 to 20 minutes, take some aspirin or ibuprofen for the pain if you need it and avoid using it for the next few days alright?" I nodded as finished wrapping it up.

"Alright then, your all set. You can have a seat in the lobby and wait for Ethan if you like." Thanking the doctor I found myself back in the waiting room flipping through magazines. I don't know how long I sat there, it was long enough that I went through at least half a dozen magazines before Ethan poked his head in the door.

"All set?" He asked walking into the room.

"Yeah." I answered rising to my feet, grabbing my bag I followed Ethan out the door.

"Sorry that took longer than I expected. We were waiting for somebody to show up." Nodding in reply I followed Ethan down the long corridors.

To be honest I was wondering exactly who was going to be at this meeting; at least one of them was a given.

"Heather, I'm supposed to let you know that during this meeting you will have your chance to speak but it's important that you know that anyone else that may be there will also be stating their case as well. There is not going to be any running away got it?"

"Your making this sound like a trial."

"I'm sorry, it came out the wrong way is all. Were just going to sit down and get this all sorted out. This meeting is going to decide where we go from here."

I was quiet for a minute digesting this. "What exactly am I supposed to say, and how do I know that what I have to say will even make a difference?"

Stopping for a minute Ethan turned towards me. "Heather, they are going to take whatever you have to say into account alright."

"What I don't understand is what this meeting is about. What do you mean where do we go from here? Look I told you I'm sorry for running alright, I freaked. Yes it was stupid. And I'm sorry for taking off with Gretchen last night, I told you already I didn't know it was gonna be such a big deal and if it's about not speaking during our 'meeting' yesterday, I apologize. I was a total jerk I admit it." I sighed running a hand through my still loose hair, I hated to see what it looked like. I'm sure it was a mess.

"I know, and you'll have a chance to tell him that yourself." Ethan smiled grabbing me by the elbow as we continued down the hallway.

Wait, tell him myself?

Turning down yet another corridor I noticed that this one seemed a bit different. The hallway was very short and at the end stood a lone door. We came to a stop before the door, it was one of those with a electronic keypad by it. Swiping his card in addition to punching in a set of numbers Ethan motioned me in as the door clicked open before us.

Walking into the room I was happy to see no bright overhead lights, instead recessed lighting shone high overhead. I noticed that the room was fairly large with a long wooden table set off to the right hand side, the gray carpeting underneath hushed our footsteps as we progressed further into the room. Several office chairs were situated around the table, at the other end of the room was a set of large metal double doors. On the opposite wall was a large flat screen tv. Needless to say this room wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"Heather go ahead and have a seat while we wait for the others to get here." Ethan was busy looking through some folders that I hadn't noticed on the table.

Walking forward I sat down in the nearest chair, placing my bag on floor next to me I glanced quickly around the room. I just sat there quietly as Ethan continued to flip through some papers, the only sound in the room was that of the rustling papers.

The door clicked open behind me, swiveling around in my seat I was more than a little suprised to see Mr. Harrington walk into the room. What was he doing here?

"Hi, glad you could make it. Just take a seat please we're waiting for the others to join us." Ethan walked around the table shaking hands with Mr. Harrington.

Taking a seat across from me Mr. Harrington nodded in greeting before opening his briefcase and taking out several folders.

I glanced several times in Ethan's direction but he was busy going through his paperwork.

I turned quickly when I heard the large metal doors open behind me. Rolling through the doors was none other than the dark grey sports car from earlier.

I was so screwed.

"Boss says he'll be here soon, had a last minute call he had to take." that gravelly voice spoke as it rolled to a stop a few feet away.

Taking a seat next to me Ethan only nodded his head as he placed the papers in his folder into several stacks.

I sat there chewing on the inside of my cheek, my hands were starting to get sweaty even though it was fairly cool in the room. I kept my chair turned slightly away from the sports car, several times I glanced over at Mr. Harrington and at Ethan but both seemed engrossed in their papers. Were they preparing what they were going to be saying? More than likely, which made me feel just a little panicky with nothing prepared myself. I never was good at public speaking.

The sports car sat there quietly, its engine wasn't even idling. I had this weird feeling that it was watching me though.

I glanced several times over at Mr. Harrington but he was busy scribbling away on a notepad. Ethan was still pouring over papers not paying the slightest bit of attention to anything else.

For a second time the large metal doors opened.

I steeled myself for who I knew was going to be coming through those doors.

The low roar of the engine reverberated around the room; I sat there staring as the massive semi rolled slowly forward, coming to a stop near the dark grey sports car. Real semis arent' usually that big are they?

"I apologize for my tardiness, there was an urgent matter that needed my attention. It is good to see you all once again." That all-to-familiar deep voice spoke quietly.

I swallowed turning around quickly in my chair. I remember hearing for the first time that voice in the movie theatres, just as I remember seeing for the first time that blue and red flamed semi. If you've ever stood before the ocean or hiked a mountain, you get this feeling of being incredibly insignificant and small. That pretty much translated into how I felt at the moment. I don't think anyone could ever convey how it truly felt to be in his presence.

My stomache was doing flops like I had just went over one of those huge falls on a roller-coaster. If I didn't throw up it would be a miracle.

Take deep breaths, take deep breaths, take deep breaths. Glancing over at Ethan he flashed me a quick reassuring grin.

"Are we ready?" Ethan asked glancing around at everyone.

I so wanted to say no.

"Alright then, Mr. Harrington would you like to begin?" Ethan asked leaning back in his chair.

"Right then, to begin with during our interview we found the subject to be fairly well grounded and listed as a low threat potential. Various bureau checks had not come up with anything significant to warrant otherwise. I take it then that your concerns have stemmed from the activities during the last 24 to 48 hours?"

"I'm afraid so, there has been some concerns over the reactions during our interviews. The general consensus is that we may have a high risk individual." Ethan spoke flipping through some of his papers.

I looked over quickly at him. How was I a high risk? Is that how he felt as well?

"I see, well it is your decision. I have forwarded my findings I believe to your second in command and I trust that you have had time to look through them?"

"Yes we have." spoke that unbelievable voice again.

"And what are your recommendations?" Mr. Harrington asked scribbling once more.

"After careful deliberation we believe that the best course of action would be continued controlled observation, more direct exposure I believe is warranted in this situation."

It took a moment for what the godly like voice said to sink in. The dark grey sports car summed it up for me. "In other words the girl stays."

I had been sitting there the whole time quietly listening to what was being said around me, and also trying to get a grasp on the situation. The whole fact that I was sitting in a room with two of them didn't help any. Not to mention who they actually were as well.

At those next words though I was almost out of my chair. Turning to look at Ethan I was a little surprised to see him looking directly at me. "Is there anything you would like to say Heather?"

The room was eerily quiet as I sat there staring at him my mind jumbling around trying to get a coherent thought together.

Taking a deep breath I nodded my head, glancing over at the other two occupants of the room I was sure that they were watching me; one more intently then the other.

"Heather, I'd like for you to explain something that you said earlier if you don't mind. What did you mean when you said that to you the Autobots were in a gray area where it concerned them being the good guys or bad guys?" Ethan asked quietly pulling my attention from them.

"What I meant." I spoke quietly after clearing my throat, why did it feel so tight? "Is that, well, there's just this whole portrayal of how they are in the movies you know and on fiction sites. And for me until a few months ago, they were just characters you know, and you get this idea cemented in your head and then when your presented with the real thing." I stopped, staring at the table before me, this wasn't coming out right at all. Sighing I tried to get out what was in my mind "What I mean is that, well, nobody likes to be you know" I stopped a moment considering how to phrase this without making anyone angry.

"Please continue, I would ask that you be completely honest in how you feel." Did I mention how loud that voice is even when it's trying to speak quietly?

I jumped slightly when he spoke, I didn't mean to, it just happened. Which I'm sure didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Nodding my head slightly I took a deep breath "Alright um, people don't like to be forced to do something or go somewhere if they don't want to, and when they aren't given any choice then they tend to think of those that make them do so in a negative light. Same goes if you find yourself held against your will and you don't really know what it is that you have done to deserve that." I finished quietly looking at Ethan. Do not look over it won't help I kept repeating to myself.

"Were you or were you not told to stay put in your room?" That gravelly voice snapped from the dark sports car.

Glancing over at Ethan he just looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Yes, yes I was, but like I said earlier when I found out the door was locked I just freaked and I'm sorry for that. I just thought that well, that maybe you had decided to make me stay like you did with Doug."

"Your two situations are not the same, you would have been informed if that had been the case." Spoke that voice again, it seemed quiet almost like he was trying to be gentle about it.

"Heather why did you continue to run when you saw Ironhide in the parking lot? Were you trying to get away or was it more fear based?" Ethan asked quietly shifting in his seat.

"Fear based I guess, I mean I knew that there really was no way of getting away, but it was just more survival instincts."

"You fear us then." How do you tell HIM that yes, as a matter of fact I do. I don't care what it showed in the movies, the real thing is pretty damn scary.

I glanced over at Ethan who just sat there looking at me, I couldn't lie; they would know if I did I was sure. I didn't want to admit fearing them either. "People tend to fear alot of things, like I'm terrified of open large bodies of water, can't swim at all. And heights, I'm scared to death of heights."

"Heather" Ethan spoke scooting his chair nearer to mine. "It's ok if you are afraid of them, Optimus just wants you to tell him why is all."

Great, no problem.

Rubbing at my forehead I struggled to figure out how to answer, would this headache never go away? "I know in the movies you protect people and befriend them, it's just, this isn't the movies, and this is real. I don't know, maybe because I just don't know other than what I've seen."

"And what Dr. Travis has told you." The dark grey sports car interrupted.

Nodding my head I chanced a glance over at Mr. Harrington who sat there quietly watching me. "Yeah, Doug has told me some things." I admitted sighing.

It was quiet for the longest time.

"I believe that our best recourse is the recommendation that we came to earlier." The dark grey sports car spoke finally.

" Yes, I'm afraid that may be our best option, the risk is far too great." HE spoke after a moment quietly.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Well if we are finished here" Mr. Harrington rose from his "If you happen to be in need of any assistance please do not hesitate to contact me."

I turned to Ethan hoping he could explain exactly what was happening. The look he gave me however said it all.

"What's going on? What does he mean by earlier recommendation?" I asked raising from my chair.

"Heather, they feel like it would be in the best interest if you stayed here." Ethan spoke quietly rising from his seat as well.

"What! NO! In whose best interest? Mine or theirs?" Taking the deepest breath of my life I turned to the only one I hoped I could plead with. "You said in the movies that all sentient beings had the right to choose. Is that really how you feel or was that just for the movies sake? How is locking me up away from my family and friends and my home going to help matters? How is that letting me choose, your taking my freedom away from me, how is that right or fair?I can tell you right now that it won't change how I feel at this time about you. It will only make things worse. You asked me earlier if I feared you, yes I do, but's thats only because I don't know you. All I know is what I've seen from the movies. All I know about any of you is what I've seen from the movies, and in those you would never have done anything like this. I told Ethan earlier trust has to be earned, how am I going to trust you or not fear you if you lock me up. Are you really who you portrayed in the movies, or was that all a lie?"

Did I just say what I think I just said to HIM?

"Hmmff, who knew the little gerbil had it in her." the dark sports mumbled.

"It is true, trust must be earned, that saying goes for both parties as well " He was quiet a moment "If I were to consider letting you return home for a period of time, would you agree to returning here for a specified amount of time, and would you also agree to continued meetings with myself as well as others I may choose?"

Nodding my head I cleared my throat several times before finding my voice. "Yes"

"But be certain of one thing, if you for whatever reason don't show up at the specified time or place that we tell you to and we find evidence that you have attempted to flee you will be found and brought back here for an indefinate amount of time." The dark sports car growled out.

Shakily nodding my head I glanced quickly at both of them.

"Well if we are finished here, I have other matters to attend to. Good day gentleman I will be in touch. Mrs. Randall." Mr. Harrington nodded at each of us as he left the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

"Ethan if you would please escort Heather home now, and I will be needing to meet with you when you return." HE spoke quietly as the dark grey sports car's engine revved to life.

"Sure thing." turning I found Ethan standing next to me holding my bag out to me. Taking it I couldn't help glancing over at them as I followed Ethan towards the door.

"And Heather, I look forward to seeing you again." That voice rumbled out quietly.

Nodding my head I hesitated as Ethan held the door open for me, stopping I took a breath turning back around. "Thank you." I croaked out, my throat was extremely dry for some reason.

"You are welcome." HE answered very gently, or at least that how it seemed to me.

Following Ethan out the door and down the hallway I felt numb as the realization that I was going home sunk in. It would probably take awhile for it to sink in who I just nearly yelled at.

Grinning at me Ethan held onto my elbow as he led us around another corridor. "Well Alice it seems you'll be leaving Wonderland for awhile."


	21. Chapter 21

**A Moments Grace **

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

**Authors Note- Thank you goes out to all of you for your reviews and to those who added this to your favorites! Also just wanted to say as an add on to the last chapter, surely you all don't expect me to let Heather get off that easy now do you? You should know me better than that!**

**

* * *

**

That didn't just happen did it? Did I really just yell at HIM? Was that even allowed? I felt sort of numb as I followed Ethan down the hallway towards the elevator. They were really letting me go home? Just like that?

My head was still killing me and I was sore and tired and for some reason this felt like it was all just a dream, like at any moment I would wake up in my hotel room and realize that none of this had really happened. I was in so much pain though that it at least made this real for me.

"Hey Heather you ok?" Glancing up I found that we had stopped walking and Ethan was standing there looking at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking is all." I mumbled rubbing at my throbbing temple.

Grinning Ethan continued to lead me down the hallway." You did great by the way, I was a little worried that you were going to freeze up on me in there."

As we stopped at the elevator doors I watched as Ethan swiped his card, motioning me in I walked into the elevator. "I can't believe that their letting me leave. Just like that, one minute their all just talking around me like I'm not even there and deciding my life for me and then the next minute their telling you take me home." I wrapped my arms tightly around my middle leaning my head against the cool metal wall.

"Heather you do remember there is one condition though. You agreed to return here whenever they decide, and you are to remain here for what length of time they want. You do realize that right? You made a verbal agreement and they are going to hold you to it." Ethan eyed me intently.

"Yeah, I know. What am I supposed to do about work and home though, I mean how will I explain leaving for awhile." I asked glancing up at him as I chewed on my bottom lip. I think the seriousness of this was just setting in.

"Well that will be up to you. I'll try to help out any way I can, but for the most part it's going to be up to you to figure that out. You just have to be prepared when you do get the call"

I stood there quiet a moment thinking, how do I tell my boss that I may have to be off work for an unspecified amount of time. "Will they give me any kind of notice? I mean what am I supposed to tell my boss? Or my parents for that matter, I mean my mom will worry herself sick if I just up and take off and don't tell her where I'm going or when I'm coming back. She's in remission for breast cancer you know."

"It's not going to be easy no, but that was the agreement. They aren't going to be not understanding of your situation but they are going to expect you to hold up your end of the bargain, that's why Optimus agreed to let you leave today, a decision that I'm sure wasn't widely positive but he's giving you a chance to gain their trust. I believe you said something along those lines didn't you about trust?"

I sighed leaning my head against the wall; I really wanted to just curl up in my bed and sleep for a couple of weeks. "Yeah" I mumbled closing my eyes for a second.

The elevator stopped with a ding, opening my eyes I tried to stifle a yawn as I stepped out of the elevator, I noticed that the lobby seemed pretty busy today. Following Ethan over to the front desk I waited as he talked to the clerk, turning around he handed me a plastic bag with the hotel's name on it. "Here, thought you may want these."

Taking the bag from him I peered inside to see my sweat pants and shirt that I had wore last night. "Thanks, a memento I suppose huh?" I asked following Ethan towards the front doors.  
Grinning at me Ethan only held the door open. Stepping outside I shouldn't have been suprised to see a bright yellow car waiting on us; engine running. They have got to be kidding me.

Looking at Ethan out of the corner of my eye I stood there a moment as the doors opened on their own. Ethan walked over sliding into the driver's seat. I hesitated a moment before sighing I made my way around the front of the car, nearing the door I got a tighter hold on my bags as I carefully climbed in, trying my best not to touch anything. Once seated the seat-belt slid around clicking into place as it had done earlier. Perching my bags on my lap I wrapped my arms around them trying to not lean too far back into the seat. How did I know if that would annoy him or something? I wasn't sure how he felt about me.

We pulled out of the parking lot onto the highway, the car slipped easily into the traffic accelerating at once.

Just two hours, I could make it for just two hours. I kept repeating this to myself over and over. So much for a nice peaceful ride home I thought glancing out at the passing scenery. Maybe he won't talk to me,could he talk? I wasn't for sure really. He didn't talk in the last movie but that didn't mean anything.I couldn't help but to wonder why they felt it necessary that one of them had to drive me home. I still couldn't figure out why I was considered a threat. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask Ethan but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to ask about anything.

"Your awfully quiet, what's on your mind?" Ethan asked turning in his seat to look at me.

I glanced over at the dashboard several times; I was sure he was listening to us.

"Nothing" I whispered shrugging my shoulders.

Nodding Ethan was quiet a moment looking out the window. "Something bothering you that you want to talk about?"

I twisted my fingers through the handles of the plastic bag. Everything that had been said in there jumbled through my head, making it very hard to relax, not to mention I had been face to face with the big one. Don't think about it, don't think about it, I kept scolding myself.

" Your tense as you could be." Ethan spoke up quietly.

I was quiet a minute not sure really what to say, how did he expect me to be relaxed anyways. I knew one thing it was going to be a long drive home; my back was already starting to get a little sore. I really, really wanted to stretch or lean back or just move period.

"I guess I just don't understand why is all."

"Why what Heather?" Ethan asked turning towards me once more.

Glancing at the dash I hesitated a moment before answering. "Why do they consider me a threat?"

Nodding Ethan was quiet a moment before responding. "Well, first off there are different kinds of threats you know, different levels you could say. You are considered a security threat because of certain actions and comments that you have made. When the accident first happened there were serious concerns that maybe you should have been placed in security because of the definite sighting. They knew that you realized what you had witnessed. Usually in those cases the individual agrees to work for us, you however vehemently turned down the offer. That made a lot of them very worried."

Frowning I digested this information for a moment. I was threat because I wouldn't work for them? "So this is all because I wouldn't work for them?" I asked turning slightly in my seat.

"No that's not all of it Heather, call it a combination of a lot of things." Ethan answered as he flipped open his phone answering a call.

This still wasn't all adding up to me.

Sighing Ethan glanced up a moment "Heather Bee wants me to ask you to please relax already, you are and I quote, starting to grate on his servos. I still don't understand some of their lingo but I'm sure it's somewhere along the lines that it's starting to get on his nerves. Aren't you getting sore?" He stared at me one eyebrow raised in question.

"A little " I mumbled darting a look at the dashboard. Letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding I tentatively leaned back against the seat, my back cracking and neck creaking in response. Smiling Ethan patted me on the shoulder going back to his phone once more. I did have to admit I did feel better now.

"Bee says thanks." Ethan smirked not looking up from his phone.

Nodding my head I turned once more to staring out at the passing scenery, I wonder how close we were now?

"How's the wrist" Ethan asked shutting his phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

Shrugging I glanced at my bandaged hand. "It's fine I guess, not as sore."

"That's good. Can I see your phone a minute?" Ethan held his hand out waiting.

Frowning I wondered why he would want my phone. "I guess, can I ask why though?" I asked as I handed my phone over.

"I just wanna program a number into it in case you ever need it, not that you will. If you ever have any problems you just dial this number ok?" I nodded a little nervously as I watched him punch in a set of numbers. "There you go all set." Ethan grinned as he handed me my phone back.

Taking it I slipped it into my bag glancing at the dash as I did so.

We rode in silence for the remainder of the trip, Ethan would once in awhile ask me a random question or two but other than that there was little conversation, which was fine with me I'd had more that enough talking for the past two days to last me for a long time.

Finally the scenery around me started to become familiar, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as we turned onto my little gravel road. I was almost home.

As we came to a stop in front of the house I couldn't help staring at it a moment, had it really only been two days? How would I make it longer than that when the time came?

Clearing his throat I glanced over at Ethan, he was grinning at me motioning toward the open door beside me. Scrambling hastily out of the car I hurried up the back porch stepsflinging theback door open. I stopped in my tracks at the scene before me; it looked like a tornado went through here. Dishes were piled in the sick, along the counter and even on the kitchen table. The living room was surprisingly worse, what dishes hadn't found there way into the kitchen were either on the floor, or on the coffee table. Newspapers and magazines looked like they had just been flung across the room. Groaning I walked slowly into the pigsty before me, why were there clothes slung over the back of the couch?

"What in the hell?" I mumbled starting to pick up dirty socks off the armchair.

"Man, somebody had a good time didn't they?" I jumped turning around to see Ethan standing in the doorway smiling at the messy house.

"Yeah" I mumbled gathering up the rest of the dirty laundry. Dumping my bags onto the coffee table I wondered where my idiot brother was. Taking the laundry into the bathroom and dumping it into the hamper I walked out to see Ethan still standing there. Why was he still here?

Grabbing a hair scrunchy out of the bathroom I pulled my hair up into a messy bun making my way into the kitchen I began running hot water into the sink, pouring in dish liquid I watched as the bubbles began to form. I guess I should offer him something to drink I guess. "Can I get you something to drink?" I asked turning around halfway as I began piling dishes into the sink to soak.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Ethan replied glancing up from a magazine he had been flipping through.

"Hey, come back you idiots!" I heard Kevin yell as two red blurrs shot through the doggie door making a beeline for me they jumped all over me covering me muddy paw prints attempting to jump up and lick me on the face.

Laughing I was so happy to see them I didn't mind the mess that they were making; or the fact that they utterly stunk of wet dog.

"Ok, alright, calm down. Yes I'm happy to see you two too." I hugged them both kissing them as well. They both calmed down to trot off to their water bowls greedily lapping up water sploshing half of it out of their bowls all over the floor. Shaking my head I began digging under the sink for the paper towels.

"Hey your home! When did you get here? Where's your truck anyways?" Kevin asked smiling as he walked through the back door, he looked like he had been trying to wrestle a pig,in the mud no less.

"Just got home actually, do I even want to know where you've been?" I asked cleaning up the mess the dogs had just made.

"I was trying to teach these two morons how to retrieve, has anyone told them that they are hunting dogs by the way?" He asked making his way over to the fridge retrieving a can of cola.

Sighing I threw the papers towels into the trash can. "I've told you before, they are about as much a hunting dog as I am a billionaire. Get over it, they are not going to be hunting dogs, they are happily part time couch potatoes, part time watch dogs."

Huffing Kevin stepped into the living room laughing at me. He stopped suddenly when he noticed that we weren't alone. "Umm, hi didn't see you there. You are?"

"Hi I'm Ethan, I'm a friend of Heather's from work. Nice to meet you" Ethan took a step forward holding out his hand.

"Yeah, hi. " Kevin returned the handshake flashing me a look. "Whoa, whose car is that? Is that yours?" Kevin walked over to the kitchen table staring out at the yellow camaro sitting in the drive.

"Um, actually it belongs to a friend." Ethan replied walking forward.

"Some friend." Kevin answered still staring at the car. I don't think he had blinked once.

I stood there nervously casting glances between Ethan and Kevin.

Turning to me now eyebrows furrowed "Hey Heather where's your truck at anyways?"

I stood there my mind blank for a moment, crap I had forgotten all about my truck still sitting in the parking lot. Before I could answer Ethan quickly cut in.

"Oh well, her truck was acting up,not wanting to start so I offered to just give her a ride home. A friend of mines a mechanic he said he would stop by and take a look at it later this afternoon.

Wait, what mechanic? I thought casting a glance at Ethan.

Nodding Kevin returned to staring at the yellow car, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was drooling. It was starting to make me more and more nervous. What if he made a connection? What if he asked the dreaded question, hey that car looks a lot like...

Clearing my throat I knew I had to intervene before that happened. "Hey where's my idiot brother anyways?"

"Hmmm? Oh he said he would be back later, I offered to hang around here, didn't have anything else to do anyways." Kevin yawned as he made his way into the living room and flopping down on the sofa.

Sighing I looked once more at the mess that was strewn all around me. "Do I even want to know what happened here last night?" I asked walking into the living room and started to pick things up.

"What? All we did was play some video games." Kevin grinned at me when I glanced up to glare at him.

"Yeah I gathered that" I mumbled finding a pizza crust underneath the coffee table. "Ugghh gross", I muttered to myself tossing it into a trash bag.

"Hey you know we were gonna clean this up, I was just waiting for Randy to get back is all." Kevin leaned over picking up a magazine off the floor just to toss it onto the sofa.

I glared at him as I continued trying to pick up the pig-sty. Ethan stood in the kitchen watching the whole exchange a grin on his face.

"Who bought the new camaro?" my idiot brother asked as he walked into the kitchen, pizza boxes held in one hand a case of cola held in the other.

"Some friend of this guy's" Kevin answered nearly jumping off the couch at the sight of food.

"Hmmff, pretty awesome car." Randy mumbled between mouthfuls of pizza.

The smell of the pizza caused my stomach to roar to life, dropping the trash bag into the kitchen corner I got plates and glasses out of the cupboard. The two neanderthals weren't even bothering with either, instead opting to crash on the sofa with a pizza box in front of the them along with several cans of cola.

Shaking my head I placed the plates and glassed on the table next to the remaining box of pizza. "Go ahead and help yourself, I don't know about you but I'm starving." I motioned to Ethan taking a seat.

"Thanks, that does smell really good." Ethan smiled grabbing a plate and taking several slices.

As I handed him a can of cola I couldn't help wondering why he was still here. Was this all about watching me or something hoping to get info.

I heard the sound of the video game come to life again in the living room. I wondered what would happen if that thing ever died on them. I'd never hear the end of it is what would happen.

"Hey is that the new soldiers of fortune game?" Ethan asked rising from his chair.

"Yeah, just got it last night. You play?" Kevin asked barely glancing up from the game.

"Whenever I get the chance." Ethan asked moving further into the room to see the screen.

"Wanna play?" Kevin asked holding up a controller as Randy automatically scooted over not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You bet." Ethan grinned hurriedly wiping his hands and taking a seat.

Guys, I shook my head feeding the two beggars my pizza crust.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Moments Grace **

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

**Authors Note- Once again, thank you to all of you for your reviews and added this story to your favorites! **

**

* * *

**

I couldn't help wondering just how long Ethan planned on staying. He sure didn't seem in any big hurry to leave, I couldn't help but to wonder if I had missed something, The guys had been playing that stupid video game for over two hours now, granted they had at least switched to a different game but still, geez come on already. And to make matters worse Kevin's brother Joey dropped by to see where he had been all day, so guess who was now on the living room couch playing as well. Lucky me.

**I, in the mean time, had finally gotten the pig-sty cleaned up and was more than ready for a nap. But the noise coming from the living room was evident that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. **

**Glancing at the clock I decided that I might as well go ahead and feed the horses, grabbing my jacket off the wall hook I went outside zipping it up as I went down the porch steps, I spotted my other uninvited guest still sitting there in the driveway, thank god nobody had wanted a closer look, I was afraid one of those idiots were going to ask for a ride for a minute there, but thankfully that had never been brought up. I still gave it a wide berth as I walked down the driveway. It was kinda creepy, it felt like I was being watched the whole way down to the barn. **

**Entering the barn the welcoming smell of hay and horses instantly started to soothe my frayed nerves, cutting a bale of hay I began tossing flakes into the stalls as I went. So far they hadn't noticed me in here yet, but with just a few whistles they would be running in here for their dinner. **

**After dumping the grain into the bins I started picking out the stalls, the rhythmic munching of the horses as they ate as well as the radio playing in the background made all of this sort of feel surreal. I couldn't believe that I was home. Had it really only been this morning that I had ran out of the hotel, convinced that they were going to keep me locked away. I think I was still in shock over the fact that I had to face him. Of course there was still that annoying little bit that I was going to have to return there soon. Maybe they would forget? Yeah I snorted to myself I couldn't be that lucky. The whole thing still didn't make sense to me, how in the world could I possibly be a threat to THEM for crying out loud. Shaking my head the events of that meeting ran through my head again as I tossed a pitchfork full into the wheelbarrow, laughing to myself I still couldn't believe that I had yelled at him. I was still waiting for that one to come back and bite me in the ass. **

"**What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked as I was just turning around getting ready to toss a forkful into the wheelbarrow. **

**Glancing up I saw Ethan standing just outside of the stall petting it's nosy occupant on the nose. **

**Shrugging my shoulders I went back to the task at hand. "Oh nothing just thinking is all." **

**Ethan was quiet a minute as I went about my work. **"**So whose this guy?" he asked drawing his hand back just in time as the paint gelding tried nipping at him. **

"**Oh that's Beaver" I answered patting the big guy on the neck. "That's my mom's gelding, he doesn't care for guys too much." **

"**I can see that." Ethan grinned as he stepped out of the way as I pushed the wheelbarrow out of the doorway. Closing and latching the door behind me I made my way to the next stall. Opening it I patted my little mare on the back as I began cleaning her stall up. Ethan was quiet as he watched me go about my work. "Do you ride much?" he asked as he leaned against the door. **

"**Every time I get a chance, which sometimes isn't a whole lot. I used to ride a lot with my mom but then when they discovered the cancer it kinda took a back seat. She's looking forward to getting back in the saddle again as soon as she gets the all clear." I answered tossing a pitchfork full into the rapidly filling wheelbarrow. **

"**What about your brother, does he ride?" Ethan asked petting the little mare on the nose when she came up to see who this stranger was. **

"**Once in awhile, but not a whole lot. He's more of a couch potato as you can tell. Actually he can't ride worth crap." I answered as I pushed the wheelbarrow out of the stall. Moving on to the next one I couldn't help but wonder what was up with all this interest in my activities. Surely they already knew everything they wanted to didn't they? **

**Patting the grey mare on the nose as I entered her stall, I couldn't help thinking that it felt like he was fishing for something. **

"**I've been meaning to ask you, Kevin he was the driver the night of the accident wasn't he?" Ethan asked quietly as he picked up a loose piece of hay. Glancing up at him I frowned watching him for a moment. "Yeah he was, but he didn't see anything. He was knocked unconscious, they took him right to the hospital, it should be in their records." **

"**Oh I'm sure it is, I was just wondering is all." Ethan twisted the piece of hay around his finger not looking up at me. What was going on exactly? **

"**And Joe he's Kevin brother right?" Ethan asked still not looking at me.**

"**Yeah, he is. Why?" I asked pausing in my work. **

"**Oh nothing just clarifying things is all." Ethan answered flashing me a grin.**

**Clearing my throat I went back to the job at hand, my mind was swarming with questions, surely any of this they already knew, so why ask me?Why was he so interested in my family and friends and why was Ethan hanging around down here? I wondered if he would give me a straight answer if I asked him. Hurriedly finishing up I went on to the last stall. Glancing out of the window in the front I saw my other visitor still sitting there in the driveway. **

"**So did you guys have enough of the game for the day." I asked as I tried to hurry up and finish. **

"**I think their just taking a breather is all." Ethan answered tossing the piece of hay into the wheelbarrow. **

"**Mmm" I answered pushing the bay gelding out of the way as I went about my job.**

"**These horses all yours then?" Ethan asked watching the tall bay eating his hay. **

"**No, the bay here and the grey mare belong to Kevin and Joey actually, they kept getting out of their fence to come down here and visit with mine. So eventually I got tired of walking them back and Kevin got tired of coming and getting them so I told him to just leave them here, they seem happy so." I shrugged as I pushed the now full wheelbarrow out of the door way and down the aisle way towards the compost pile. **

**Coming back into the barn and putting everything away I spotted Ethan standing near the tack room a bridle in hand looking at it. He spotted me approaching and put it back onto the hook. Filling the water buckets I wondered how I should go about asking him why he was still here and what exactly was up with the twenty questions. "So, mind me asking you something?" I said quietly moving onto the next stall and filling the bucket. **

**Ethan didn't say anything for a moment as he walked around inside my small tack room. "What do you wanna know?" **

"**Well you just seem awfully inquisitive is all, and not to be rude or anything but I've been home for several hours now and you guys are still hanging around. So mind telling me what's up?" **

**Clearing his throat Ethan walked over to stand by the stalls. "Nothings up, just making conversation is all."**

**Yeah right I thought glancing up at him a moment before moving on to the next stall. **

**Ethan walked down the aisle way and sat down on a hay bale. He was quiet for a moment staring off at nothing. Sighing he rubbed at his eyes for a moment. "Heather mind if I ask you something?" **

"**Sure." I answered shutting the hose off and walking over taking a seat on a bale of hay.**

"**How well do you know Doug?" **

**Where did that come from?**

"**Not that well really, we went to high school together but we weren't exactly friends or anything. We had a few classes together. I mean he wasn't a jerk to me, we just didn't have the same circle of friends you know."**

**Nodding Ethan was quiet a moment. "After the accident when they took you to the hospital was that the only time you've seen him since high school then?" **

"**Yeah it was." I answered frowning slightly. Hadn't I already told him this?**

"**And you haven't had any other contact with him before then?" He asked looking up at me.**

"**No, I haven't. What is with all these questions anyways?" **

"**It's nothing don't worry about it" Ethan answered standing. **

"**So if its alright I have another question." I said standing as well. **

"**Shoot" He grinned crossing his arms.**

"**What was with the escort on the ride home? You came and got me on my own so why did they have to bring me home?" **

"**Just taking precautions is all. Don't worry about." Ethan answered reaching over and patting me lightly on the shoulder.**

"**But that's what I don't get. Precautions, what did they think I was going to run or something?" I was kinda getting fed up with the run around. **

**Ethan stood there looking at me a moment before clearing his throat. "It's not necessarily you that they were concerned about." **

**Huh? **

"**What does that mean?" I asked exasperated. **

**Ethan sighed rubbing at his face. "Heather you know that there are certain things I am just not allowed to discuss with you, your going to have to just trust me on this." **

**Shaking my head I walked around him headed out of the barn. Coming to the barn door I spotted the yellow camaro still sitting there. I'm sure he had listened in to our whole conversation. **

"**Hey, how about you guys let me cook dinner for you tonight? If I don't say so myself I'm a heck of a cook." Ethan asked as he walked out of the barn door behind me. Reaching in and shutting off the barn lights as I shut the door I just glanced at him. Cook dinner? How long was he planning on staying anyways? **

"**Don't you need to be getting back to the, well, the hotel soon?" I asked as we walked up the driveway.**

"**I got time, what do you say?" He asked keeping pace with me "I don't get much of a chance to cook anymore, with my work schedule and all. Come on, you won't regret it" He grinned following me up the drive. **

**Shrugging my shoulders I stared at the gravel as I walked. It was still bothering me, who were they concerned about? **

**The answer came to me as if I had walked into a brick wall. I came to a standstill staring at the gravel at my feet. I felt my heart begin pounding rapidly. I noticed Ethan had stopped as well but he was quiet, just standing there watching me. Clearing my throat I took a breath before asking. "It's them isn't it? The other ones, you know the bad guys, their worried about them aren't they?" I crossed my arms looking up at Ethan, glancing once in a while at the yellow car behind us. **

**Ethan was quiet for several moments not answering me. "Heather, you don't have anything to worry about alright? Are you forgetting whose sitting here in your driveway?" **

**I glared at him for a moment. "Your not going to tell me are you?" **

"**Like I said, it's nothing you have to worry about. They just like to be cautious is all." Grabbing me by the elbow he started walking again towards the house. "Come on, you just wait till you taste my secret recipe for scrambled eggs. You do have eggs don't you?' **

**Sighing I let him pull me back towards the house, I couldn't help turning and looking once more back at the yellow car. For a split second I was tempted to ask it myself, but that thought only lasted for a second.**

**Entering the house I hung my jacket back up on the wall, the guys were hanging around in the living room and from the sounds of it they were arguing over what movie to watch. My two guard dogs were fast asleep sprawled out on the floor, yeah they were sure intimidating. Shaking my head I was aware of Ethan standing there in the kitchen waiting. Ok so now the man was going to cook us dinner I suppose. Hoping that I had eggs I made my way over to the fridge praying as I opened it that there would be at least something left in here. Sighing in relief I pulled the full carton of eggs out setting them on the table. **

"**Here, let me take over. You go take a seat and let me get to work." Ethan grinned as he began rolling up his shirt sleeves. **

**Moving out the way I sat down at the kitchen table watching as Ethan started pulling items out of the fridge, pointing out where he would find bowls and such I took a sip of my diet cola half listening to the argument going on in the living room. **

"**Hey any certain movie you guys wanna watch?" Kevin yelled as he scanned through the selection of dvds. **

"**Not really." I answered trying to stifle a yawn. **

**Ethan now had the eggs and ingredients mixed together and was pouring the contents into a hot skillet. "Happen to have any bacon or sausage." He asked not turning around as he stirred the eggs around. **

"**Should be some bacon in the fridge, bottom drawer." I answered taking another sip of my soda. **

"**Hey you guys wanna watch Transformers?" Kevin asked not looking up from the movie in his hand. **

**I spewed the drink I had just taken all over the kitchen table, coughing violently I tried to get some air into my lungs. I was aware of somebody patting me hard on the back. "Act normal." a low voice whispered just above my ear. **

"**You alright?" Kevin asked looking up in concern. **

**Getting my breath back I wiped at my watering eyes. "Yeah sorry, must have gone down the wrong way. "Umm I don't care, just watch whatever you want." **

**Ethan walked back over to the stove not saying anything, I could hear the bacon starting to sizzle in the pan. I didn't miss the huge smile on his face, I was glad he found this so damn funny. Luckily the guys were still busy arguing back and forth over what to watch. **

**Later after we had eaten, and I do have to admit the meal was really good, the guys went back to playing video games once again. Thank god they hadn't watched that movie, I honestly don't know if my nerves could have taken it. **

**After piling the dishes into the sink, I figured they could wait till later, besides I was exhausted. Turning I saw Ethan sitting at the table texting on his phone. **

"**Well, I had better get home. Long drive you know." Ethan smiled standing putting his phone away. **

**Nodding my head I followed him towards the back door. "See you guys later." He waved to the guys as he started out of the door, waving in return they barely glanced up from their games. **

"**Yeah see ya later man." Kevin called swearing loudly eyes glued to the screen. **

**Motioning me outside Ethan held the door open as I followed him onto the back porch. "I wanted to let you know their gonna have your truck here later tonight, so don't worry about it. It will definitely be back before you have to go to work. **

**Crap that was right, I had to work tomorrow. How could I have forgotten? Well it's not like I've been stressed lately or anything. **

"**Their not going to do anything to it are they?" I asked shivering lightly, it was starting to get a little nippy out. **

**Smiling Ethan shook his head. "No, they are not going to do anything to your truck. Although I was told to tell you that your u-joint needs replaced and your shocks are horrible, oh and that you really need to have your brakes checked out, and lets see what else was there? Oh yeah, get the door fixed already." He grinned widely shrugging. " Hey I'm just relaying the message." **

**Glaring at him I almost wanted to tell him that if they were so worried about it they could fix it then. Yeah like I wanted them anywhere near my truck, no telling what they would do to it. **

**Patting me on the shoulder Ethan started down the porch steps, the yellow camaros engine roared to life backing up it turned around driving up to meet him at the edge of the walkway. **

"**See you later Heather, and don't forget. Phone call." Ethan gave me a look before climbing into the yellow camaro whose door opened automatically for him.**

**Nodding my head I watched them up the head up the drive and turn, disappearing out of sight. Sighing I turned and headed back into the house, whistling for my dogs I went into my bedroom not even bothering to turn on the tv, pulling some sweats out of my dresser I changed quickly climbing into bed. I was exhausted, I didn't want to think anymore about anything, all I wanted to do was sleep and try to get back to as much normalcy as I could. **

**

* * *

**

_**I apologize for ending the chapter here but it was very important for the stoyline that I do so.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**A Moments Grace **

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators. **

**Authors Note- A huge thank you for your reviews, and to those who added this story to your favorites. **

**I apologize for the lack of action in the last two chapters, but as some of you may have correctly guessed, it was the calm before the storm. **

**

* * *

**

I lay there for hours waiting for sleep to come. I was totally spent and was desperate for some rest, unfortunately my mind wasn't willing to shut off. I kept thinking that the last 48 hours were nothing but a bad dream and I would wake up tomorrow and everything would be back to normal again. It sure didn't feel like anything was ever going to be normal again though. Turning over, trying to get situated I couldn't help glancing at the clock. About half an hour ago I had heard Kevin and Joey finally leave, not long after Randy had turned in for the night. And I still lay here trying to shut my brain off. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was up with Ethan tonight. It just didn't make any sense. What didn't make anymore sense was tha I had agreed to return there, willingly. What was wrong with me, surely they would give me a little bit of time wouldn't they. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I sighed tossing and turning once more, how would I explain my absence to everyone. Would I lose my job? How would I pay my bills, who was going to take care of my pets while I was gone? What about my family and friends?  
Groaning I turned over once more staring off at nothing, I was never going to get any sleep at this rate. I had to be at work in a few hours. How was I supposed to return to work as if everything was normal? I rubbed tiredly at my eyes, sighing. What exactly am I supposed to do now?

The constanst beep..beep...beep woke me from a fitful sleep. Sometime during the night I must have miracoulsly fell asleep. Groaning I buried my face deeper into the pillow. I knew I was going to have to get up and shut the stupid thing off sooner or later, my bed was awfully warm and cozy though. The two lumps at the end of my bed hadn't even woke up yet, I envied them. With a sigh I finally sat up rubbing tiredly at my face, groaning I reached out to the alarm clock and slapped the darned thing off. I stood there for a moment seriously considering calling in; even though I had been 'called in' yesterday. Sighing I flipped the lights on and made my way towards my dresser, opening it with a bang I randomly grabbed whatever articles of clothing were on the top. Yawning I made my way out of my room, towards the bathroom. I wondered if I would have time to eat anything before I left for work, most probably not. Turning on the shower I turned to see my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I was pale and there were heavy dark bags under my eyes, great, just great I thought frowning at myself.

Twenty minutes later showered and changed I grabbed my bag and made my way out the door and down the darkened porch steps, I needed to replace the back porch bulb soon. Walking down the the drive way I spotted my beautiful old rusted up truck sitting there in the drive underneath the security light. My nice safe, normal, non-sentient ordinary truck. Climbing into my truck I did a quick check to make sure everything was still normal, yeap the passengers side door was still broke, still had hay all over the floorboards and there was still that empty fast-food bag on the floor. Most important, no weird insignias anywhere to be seen. Turning the key the engine hesitated for a minute before firing up. Letting it idle for a moment I glanced at the clock on the dash, I should just be able to make it in time. Pulling out of the drive I fought a huge yawn as I began my drive to work.

Halfway there I slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road. Sighing I rubbed at my face staring at the dashboard a moment, who was I kidding there was no way I was going to be abe to function at work today. Turning down the radio I put the truck in park as I dug my phone out of my bag, quickly dialing my work number I prayed that somebody on night crew would answer the phone. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up. Thinking quickly I lied a little and told them that I wasn't feeling well enough to come in today. Sighing I shut the phone, sitting there for a moment not sure what to do now. Putting the truck back into gear I turned back onto the road, turning around and headed in the other direction. I just needed to drive around for awhile, be by myself and try to sort some of this out. Not wanting to contend with a lot of traffic, I took the first back road I came to.

I drove aimlessy for several hours, the radio turned up. I eventually found myself in a small town that I had visited a few times in the summer over the years, there was a dam in the area that was a well known fishing spot. Pulling into a small restaurant I got out of my truck stretching, my stomach had started grumbling about a half hour ago and I knew I was far from any other spots to get anything to eat. Entering I quickly placed my order for a breakfast sandwich and a diet cola and waited at the the counter. An elderly lady brought my order over to me a few minutes later, paying her I went back outside to the bright morning sunshine. Getting back into my truck I drove over to the dam, there was a small park area nearby where it was common to find people camping and picnicking at in the summer time. Parking my truck I sat there listening to the roar of the water as it rushed by as I ate my breakfast. I sat there for a little while, just gazing about as a few people came by to try their hand at fishing. Why couldn't my life be like that right now, spending a peaceful day outdoors, not a care in the world. I sighed heavily glancing at the clock, I really wasn't sure what I was gonna do now. I supposed I could head back towards my town and get a few groceries, at least get something productive done today I suppose. Starting my truck I backed up and headed back towards home. I felt just a little guilty for calling in today, but I knew that I really wouldn't have been able to keep my mind on my job anyways. I couldn't help wondering why Ethan had insisted on programming a number into my phone, glancing over at my bag several times I finally reached in fumbling around till I found my phone, flipping it open I scrolled down till I found the number I didn't recognize. There was no name, just the number. Frowning I shut my phone tossing it back into my bag.

Looking back at it now, I should have turned around and stayed there at the dam all day.

It didn't take me long before I found myself back in my hometown, pulling into the first grocery store I came across. The grocery shopping didn't take long, I was too distracted to think. Finally giving up I wound up grabbing mostly sale items and the usual stand bys.

So far the day had been a complete waste I mussed to myself on the drive home, I hadn't really been able to sort anything out and that stupid little voice kept reminding me that I would regret calling in today come payday. Sighing I put the truck into park after pulling into my drive, getting out I grabbed the mail, idly flipping through it. I glanced up when a car I didn't recognize pulled in behind me. I stood there for a moment waiting, what could I have done now? I waited as the rolled to a stop and the engine shut off, I held my breath as the drivers side door opened slowly.

"Wow, I can't believe I found this place. You guys really live far out you know that." I stared increduously at the figure before me.

"Doug?" I frowned stepping forward glancing at the car several times. "What's going on? What are doing here? Do THEY know your here?"

Smiling Doug shut the car door making his way towards me. What in the world was he doing here?

"How are you?" He asked wrapping his arms around me in a hug, I awkwardkly returned the hug, what in the world was going on?.

"I'm fine, but Doug, what's going on? When I saw you the other day, it was pretty evident that you were, well you know, there for awhile. What's happened?"

Still smiling Doug shoved his hands into his pants pocket, I just now noticed that he was wearing a suit and tie. "Well, I got a call yesterday. My sister's husband passed away during the night. The funerals tomorrow morning, they agreed to let me attend, so I had some time to kill till my flight." He paused for a moment clearing his throat, " You know I have you to thank for this."

Frowning, my mind was trying to process all of this, and somehow it just wasn't making sense. "Really? How so." I asked. I couldn't help thinking that he seemed awfully chipper for somebody headed to a funeral.

"Well, I don't know what you did or what you said, but whatever it was, well it must have really got to him."

This wasn't making any sense. What had I said? They had seemed pretty adament about him staying there for awhile.

Trying to come up with something to say I finally voiced what had been bothering me the most. "Where's Ethan at anyways, isn't he with you?" I asked glancing over at the car. Surely they wouldn't have let him leave on his own, would they?

"Oh well, he was, but he got called away. He said to tell you hi. He was the one that suggested I drop by and see you actually." Doug grinned leaning against the hood of the car.

"Did he." I said shifting my weight from one foot to the other. For some reason this just wasn't sounding right.

"So you busy at the moment?" Doug asked glancing around.

"Umm, well I just got back from the store actually. I need to get the groceries put away. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be interested in getting something to eat. You haven't had lunch yet have you?"

"No not yet." I answered slowly, I was aware he was standing there waiting for an answer, something just didn't seem right though. I mean maybe what he was saying was true, I mean if his brother-in-law just passed away his sister must be tore up. Everybody expresses grief differently, this may just be how Doug shows his. He probably hadn't been out in who knows how long as well. Maybe my nerves were just still frayed from the last two days too. "Well, just give me a second to get this stuff put away first." I sighed.

Grinning Doug straightened jingling his car keys. "Great, I was hoping you would say yes."

Smiling faintly at him I opened the gates before climbing back into my truck and driving down the driveway, glancing up into my rearview mirror I saw Doug following right behind me. Parking the truck I gathered up the groceries, climbing out I watched as Doug parked right behind me. "Just give me a second to put this stuff away real quick".

"Need any help?" Doug called climbing out of the car. Shaking my head I made my way up the drive, balancing my armfull of grocery bags. "No, I'm fine thanks. I'll just be a minute."

Nodding his head in reply Doug leaned against the car. Climbing the porch steps I tried in vain to figure out this whole mess. It just wasn't making any sense.

I put the groceries away automatically; I hardly noticed that my brother was sitting in the living room watching a movie. Finishing up I sighed running a hand through my hair. This day was just turning out weird. I had considered calling Ethan just to verify everything, but Doug did say he got called away. And he said to call if I found myself in trouble. But dumb me had left my bag sitting in the truck. It would be just a big awkward making that phone call in front of Doug. He just wanted to get out and get something to eat, what could possibly be the harm in that. A for his strange behaviour, he had been through a lot lately. Shaking my head I closed the cabinets as I called over the noise from the living room. "Hey, I'll be back in a little bit ok?" I think I got a grunt in return. Patting my dogs on the head I told them to stay as I walked out the back door, making my way down the porch steps.

Doug smiled at me when he looked up and saw me walking down the drive. I wondered for a moment if he was planning on driving; that question was answered for me when Doug climbed into his car starting up the engine. Reaching into my truck I grabbed my bag, I couldn't help glancing at that car apprehensively for a moment, I was fairly positive it was just an ordinary car though, but I thought to myself why wouldn't one of them be driving him? I mean they had drove me home yesterday for reasons still unknown to me. Sighing I made my way over to the car,climbing into the passenger seat I fumbled for a moment with the seat belt. "All set". Doug asked grinning at me.

"Sure." I answered trying to grin in return. Why was I getting this bad feeling?

We drove in silence for a for several minutes; I really wasn't sure what to say, or not to say for that matter.

Glancing around idly at the interior of the car, I was a little impressed, it seemed like a pretty nice one. I couldn't help but wonder where he had got it though. Had Ethan rented it for him? Clearing my throat I fidgeted slightly in my seat. "So, umm where were you thinking you'd like to eat at?"

"Oh I don't care what sounds good to you?" Doug asked smiling easily at me glancing now and then into his sideview mirror.

Shrugging my shoulders I glanced out at the passing scenery, the radio was playing some rock tune that was just starting to get on my nerves slightly, I never was one for hard rock. I turned watching him for moment before answering. "Doesn't matter to me. So say umm, how have, you know, things been?" I asked quietly.

Doug was quiet a for a minute. "Things are ok, I suppose. Like I said they agreed to let me attend the funeral. I mean, hey, that's the least they can do right?"

I swallowed at the harsh tone that he used at the last statement. Why did it seem like things weren't so good.

"You know what truly amazes me about them though?" Doug didn't wait for me to respond "it's the fact that they don't even seem to realize that what they are doing is wrong. They just have this high and mighty opinion of themselves. The great protectors of this world, leaving death and destruction and ruined lives in their wake. They have got everyone so blinded by this little act of theirs that no one can even see whats right there in front of their eyes, even our own damn government is letting them do as they please. Homeland security my ass." He finished with a snort.

I didn't know what to say, I sat there speechless staring at the person before me. Doug suddenly turned to look at me and I flinched at the expression on his face. "You know it's all a ruse don't you? They have totally sucked you in, with this whole belief that they are the good guys. Your probably even starting to believe them aren't you?"

It took me a moment to find my voice. "What's all a ruse?"

He shook his head chuckling. "All of it is. You think it's all over with don't you? I knew they were going to get to you eventually."

"Doug, I don't know what your talking about." I answered quietly, trying to slip my hand into my bag without his noticing.

"I know what their up to, they don't think I know, but I know a lot more than they give me credit for. There just waiting, you realize that don't you, this whole bit about letting you return home, it was all part of their plan. Their just setting you up to disappear just like they did to everyone else. But their not going to get away with it,not anymore their not, I'm gonna make sure everyone knows whats really happening." Doug was gripping the steering wheel so tight the white of his knuckles were showing.

The song that was playing was interrupted suddenly. I dimly listened to what they were saying till a few catch words finally caught my attention. Tearing my gaze away from Doug I stared at the radio in the dash. 'Additional fire crews are in route now to the fire, so far we don't have any details to pass on to you, only that their is suspected at least one casultly at this time. Again, there is a large fire the historic Fulton hotel and is so far raging out of control, several fire stations are on hand trying to get the blaze under control. As soon as we have more details we will pass them on, now back to the music.'

I swallowed staring the radio, there was fire at the hotel. So far one casualty, and Doug was mysteriously here. Before I knew what had happened an arm was suddenly against my throat pressing me into the seat, as he tore my bag from hands with his other hand. The car swerved dangerously as Doug rolled down the window, tossing my bag out into the road. He removed his arm from my throat as he put both hands back onto the wheel. "Heather, you have to understand, what I'm doing is for everyone, I'm only trying to protect you. You have got to believe me." He turned to look at me suddenly. What was I going to say? I had to figure out a way to get out of here. My fingers curled around the cell phone in my hand, I had been able to slip it out unnoticed just in time. How was I going to call though? If the hotel was on fire, there was no guarantee that I would be able to reach anyone.

Swallowing, my mind worked frantically, maybe if I just played along and let him think I was on his side, maybe I could get out of this. "Doug what happened? Just tell me what happened? Where's Ethan at? Was he ever with you?" I asked quietly, slowly moving my hand towards the door, the cell phone still tight in my grip.

Chuckling Doug ran a hand through his hair glancing into his rearview mirror, "You don't have to worry about Ethan, he's been taken care of."

I sat there stunned for several minutes. Oh dear god what did he do? "Doug, whatever it is that you did, it's not too late. Just tell me and we'll figure it out. Maybe if we sit down and talk this over." I was suddenly cut off when Doug turned his head sharply to look at me, had he noticed my hand moving?

"I was right, they've got to you haven't they? Do you honestly think that talking to them will solve anything? Don't you think I've tried that? Did they listen to you when you talked to them? Did they once do anything that you asked them to? I didn't think so." Doug rubbed at his face glaring at the road before him. "Not anymore, I've got a plan, the key you see is for what they've been trying to hide all along. Their existence. Once people find out about them, and what they've done, its going to be all over. They won't have any way to hide anymore."

I watched as a slow grin spread across his face. I was running out of time, whatever he had planned I was sure wasn't good. Scrambling I tried to come up with some way to dissuade him somehow. "Doug, listen to me for a minute ok. You said that they were going to make me disappear, but Doug why would they willingly let me leave huh?" Of course I didn't know the reason for this really either, but I had to find a way to stall him. My hand was hanging over the side of the seat hidden from view, I knew that if I was going to try to call for help I was going to have to do it soon. Laughing Doug glanced over at me for a moment, " Oh please, don't tell me you believed whatever line they fed you did you? I thought you were smarter than that. So tell me, what did they tell you anyways huh? Something along the lines that their oh great leader is only trying to gain your trust, the great Prime." He sneered shaking his head. Swallowing I hesitated before answering "They, they agreed to let me return home for awhile, they just want to talk to me some more is all." I ommitted the part about agreeing to return there whenever they wanted, and the length of the stay. I didn't really think adding fuel to the fire would help matters any at this point.

"Heather,Heather,Heather." He sighed shaking his head. "It's worse than I thought, you remember me telling you about my friend right? Well what I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you anymore is that they don't let anybody go. Once you've seen them, that's pretty much sealed your fate. Oh sure they go about this whole deal with offering you a job, but even if you turn it down, they still get you. They offered me a job, and I turned it down, look where it got me. My life was never the same after that, moving when they told me to, helping to cover up for them. And then, when it got to much, when it hit to close to home and I dared to stand up for them. Well that's when I found myself as a risk, a risk that had to be dealt with. So you tell me, what do you think their going to do with you?"

I sat there frozen, how many times had I been told I was deemed a risk? Was that what they were planning for me as well? To make me disappear? I had to many questions, and no way to get any answers. I honestly didn't know what to make of what Doug was telling me, things just weren't adding up. And I didn't know who to believe.

"Don't worry though, they made the mistake of underestimating me though, and thats going to be their undoing. It won't be long now, we don't have much time left, their probably already headed our way. But don't worry, they won't be able to stop us. In fact I'm planning on them trying to, and that's just what I want to happen." Doug turned to grin at me.

"Doug, what are you planning on doing?" I asked trying to flip my phone open, attempting to locate the correct numbers by feel alone, if I just dialed randomly it wouldn't work.

He was quiet a moment just staring ahead of him, I worked frantically hoping I could find the right buttons. "I have to draw them out, that's the only way for this to work. It has to be some where that I'm sure there's going to be alot of people around, alot of witnesses, that's the only way its going to work." He glanced over at me before continuing "Thats where you come in, I'm gonna need your help. They'll come, once they realize I have you with me, they'll come."

I sat there stunned for a minute, why did he need me? The only way what was going to work exactly? I had barely opened my mouth to ask when my phone began buzzing, I froze in shock, my breathing increasing rapidly. He moved before I even had a chance to register what he was doing, diving at me he shoved my head hard against the window, I winced when it made contact with the glass, I tried to keep my fingers clenched around the phone in my hand. He dug at my fingers, finally able to wrench it out of my grasp. Leaning back over he flung the phone out onto the pavement I watched as it made it hit the roadway, busting apart at once. My only hope was gone now.

"You shouldn't have done that Heather. Why can't you see that I'm only trying to help you?" Doug shook his head, as he accelerated speeding down the highway, he weaved in and out of the traffic rapidly. Sighing he turned to me flashing a grin, "It's ok, I know that your just confused is all. But you'll see, it will all be over with soon and then everything will be alright."

I sat there breathing hard, my head was pounding from the banging it had received. I had to think fast, "I'm not going to help you Doug, this isn't right. I don't know what your plan is but I'm not going to go along with it."

He laughed then, and it was one of those weird laughs that sent your skin crawling. "Your not going to have any choice about it. You see at this moment there is a bomb in the trunk of this car, and unless you want me to set it off now, your going to sit there and cooperate."

Ok, I was terrified now, I was hoping I hadn't heard what I thought I did, "Your not serious are you? A bomb, Doug what are you thinking? Your a doctor, for crying out loud, didn't you take some kind of oath about do no harm or something?"

Banging the wheel with his hand Doug turned to glare at me a moment "I know that, but that's what they've pushed me to. Don't you see, sometimes you have to do a great evil for a great good to come about."

I stuttered trying to find some way to get to him. "But Doug, don't you, don't you think that maybe, just maybe if we go to somebody and explain things to them, not the police necessarily, but try to find somebody who will listen your side of it. I mean think or your sister, she needs you right now, how can you turn your back on her right now in her moment of need."

Whipping in and out of traffic Doug didn't take his eyes off the road before him. "She'll understand, in the end she'll know that what I did it was for her as well. I'm avenging the loss of her husband as well as the baby she lost."

I had to keep him talking somehow, glancing up at the passing road signs I felt my stomach twist in fear at the last sign we had passed. Swallowing I licked at my dry lips, "Doug, where exactly are we going" I whispered.

He didn't hesitate in his answer, turning to me with a blank expression on his face. "The airport."

I sat there frozen for minute, my mind whirling, oh dear god I kept thinking to mysel, what was I going to do. I could try to jump from the car, but that would mostly likely wind up with me getting killed in the process. Of course, the alternative wasn't looking too good either. In the lane next to us I spotted a sheriff's car pulled off to the side of the road, if I could somehow get his attention. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I made my decision quickly. Suddenly screaming at the top of my lungs I attempted to roll down the window, no reaction from the button I was pressing on, I then started banging on the window instead, if only he would notice me.

What I didn't notice was the butt of the handgun that connected hard with the back of head, all I knew was a flash of bright white spots before my eyes as my forehead connected with the window with a crack before everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

A Moments Grace

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.

Authors Note- First I want to apologize for taking so long in getting this update up, my computer sad to say finally died. It was a little while before I was able to get another one. And for some reason for the past few days I have not been able to log into my FF account. Go figure! I want to thank you all for your reviews and to those of you who may have wondered where I had disappeared to. No fear I haven't abandoned this story. Thank you guys for hanging in there. You guys rock!

* * *

You know sometimes that moment between waking and dreaming where your mind is trying to hold onto a dream that is slipping away as sounds from the outside mingle and swirl into it, well that's where I found myself. I was having one of those weird dreams where things were just all jumbled together, I was aware of the sounds of heavy traffic, sure that isn't all that strange but when your dreaming about being onstage at a opera house, and you can't singe by the way, and all of the instruments keep honking and sounding like cars, well that is just a little bit weird. Not to mention that I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I was wearing one of those heavy old-fashioned scuba diving helmets on my head.

First I was aware of constant movement, groaning I slowly opened my eyes, only to instantly regret doing so. It felt like someone had stuck a hatchet into the back of my skull. I sat there for a confused for a moment, my mind was desperately trying to tell me something, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out.

A sound to my left jarred me from my thoughts. "I'm sorry for having to do that Heather, unfortunately I didn't have any choice. I hope you can understand."

I sat there for a minute or two trying to piece together what had just been said, and who had said it, the pieces were slowly starting to fall into place. Blinking I looked over at Doug, he just sat there staring straight ahead as he drove, it took a moment or two for me to realize that something was running down my forehead. Slowly I raised my hand to check on what felt like a huge goose egg on my forehead, glancing at my fingertips as I lowered them I was shocked for a second to see a fair amount of bright crimson blood on them. I sat there for a moment before attempting to raise my head from where it still rested against the window. I quickly found out that wasn't such a good idea, as a wave of nausea washed over me immediately causing me to close my eyes for a moment. Swallowing thickly to keep the rise of bile from coming up my throat I fought desperately trying not to get sick all over the place. Breathing heavily I sat there trying to get my bearings. I didn't have a clue how I was going to get out of this, let alone in one piece or not, hell nobody knew where I was, or for that matter, who I was with. The realization hit me that there was no calling for help, no one to come to the rescue. I was basically on my own.

The traffic around us was heavily congested, horns honking angrily at us as we weaved in and out of the traffic, I couldn't help but wonder what time it was. Looking around at the road signs passing by overhead, I noticed that we had just pased the airport exit sign 2 miles ahead. Doug was eerily quiet, all of his attention on the merging traffic ahead of us. "You don't have to do this you know?" I whispered looking at him, trying to get his attention. There was no response from him, sighing I tried again. "What do you think this is going to accomplish anyway? There's going to be tons of security, it's not like you can just walk in there with a bomb. How do you know that they'll even show up? They don't know where we even are right now." He was still silent,staring straight ahead, gathering my courage I pressed on, "Doug, think about this, do you really think they are going to risk the chance of exposure? They've kept themselves hidden for who knows how long, you don't know if the Autobots or the Decepticons either one are going to be there. So your what, just going to kill a lot of innocent people for nothing. You took an oath remember, to save lives not to take them away. What do you think that will accomplish. You don't have to do this, just get on a plane and go somewhere, far away, another country. They won't look for you, I promise I won't say a word. I won't tell them a thing I swear." I sat there breathing hard, not just from the pain I was in but also for the fact that I had hoped by actually using their names it may shock him a little, make him think about what he was about to do. I had to figure out a way to get through to him.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "They'll come, don't worry about that. I also happen to know for a fact that one of those others will be at the airport, I found that out last night, that's how I knew it was time to act. There wasn't going to be another chance. Plus I knew I had to get to you before they did. Heather, what you can't seem to understand, can't comprehend, is that what I am doing is for the benefit of all."

I sat there for a minute just staring at him, processing all that he had said, which was really hard to do with my splitting headache. One of the others? The Decepticons? Oh dear god, what was he thinking? "Doug, I don't think that being near one of the Decepticons is a good idea. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure they hate humans." I sat there trying to think, he was sure they were going to come, but would they get there in time though. I didn't know how far of a head start Doug had on them. There had to be a way to distract him, get this car away from here.

I watched silently as Doug turned onto the airport exit, my mind was working frantically trying to come up with some kind of idea on how to get out of here. I was rapidly running out of time, my only hope was that he would get distracted at some point and I could attempt an escape. As we came to a stop at a traffic light I knew I wasn't going to get another chance, glancing over I saw a school bus pull up next to us, glancing over at Doug out of the corner of my eye, he was still preoccupied, staring straight ahead. I slowly raised my hand up towards the door handle, praying that it wouldn't be locked, I slowly leaned forwards slightly, only to realize I still had the damn seatbelt on, fumbling my hands shaking I tried to undo the seatbelt quickly without him seeing what I was up to. Almost halfway out of the seat I felt someone grabbing me by the hair yanking me backwards, I turned hitting blindly with my fists, still desperately trying to get out of the car. Doug was cussing furiously at me. Ahead of us the traffic slowly started moving forward. With one great yank Doug managed to pull me completely back into the car, turning halfway hoping to resume my attack I was met with a hard hand across the face, the force of it made my head snap to the side. My eyes popping, stars swimming before me, I was vaguely aware of Doug leaning across me yanking the door shut. I heard the click as it locked in place. Breathing hard I sat there rubbing at my stinging face.

Doug was furious now, banging his fists on the steering wheel, mumbling to himself. I sat there breathing hard, tears threatning to fall. There was no way our of it, I was more than likely going to die.

"You just don't understand do you? I am only trying to do the right thing here, I was forced into this situation. I have tried and tried to come up with another solution and this is the only way. Heather, please try to understand, I am doing this to save our country, save our world. I have to do this."

I sat there quiet for a moment staring at Doug as he turned into the merging traffic, the airport looming before us.

"What would your sister say Doug? Would she want this of you? Do you want to be remembered as the man who was responsible for the deaths of innocent lives? Just walk away Doug, you don't have to do this. You can stop this now." I kept my eyes locked on him hoping,praying that maybe I was getting through to him. After a minute or two Doug only turned and smiled sadly at me. "I do want you to know that I am sorry."

There was a chance I kept telling myself, there had to be a small chance that they would get here in time. What I wouldn't give to see a huge blue and red flamed Peterbuilt right now.

Doug slowly drove around the airport parking lot, driving past the airport terminal he continued to the far end of the lot, on the other side of the security fence planes were taxieing off the runaway. "Yes" I heard him say triumphantly, turning frowning I scanned the parking lot quickly to see what he was so happy about.

I saw it almost immediately. Or should I say him.

At the very end of the lot, on the other side of the fence where there were several smaller hangars and outbuildings, sat a black and white police car. My heart dropped into my stomach. He couldn't seriously be considering this was he. Doug slowed down as he drove closer, coming to a stop only a few feet away he sat there engine idling. Turning off the car Doug took a deep breath glancing in my direction as I sat there staring at him. Shaking my head I mouthed no silently to him.

"Please, Doug don't do this. He will kill you, kill us both, he's not like the Autobots. Just, let's leave ok, before he gets suspicious or anything, please let's just go." I whispered glancing over several times at the police cruiser.

"No, this has to be done." Doug spoke after a moment, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

He was about to open the car door when the sound of another vehicle approaching from behind made him pause, turning quickly in my seat, hoping against all odds that it would be someone familiar.

My hopes where quickly dashed when I saw it was only a airport security guard heading for us. Doug sat back in his seat watching in his sideview mirror as the car got closer. The car stopped just behind us, I watched as an older middle-aged man got out walking towards us. I swallowed thickly, maybe this was a blessing in disguise, if only I could get the guard's attention.

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem here?" He asked bending down looking into the car, glancing my way I mouthed help, hoping that he would understand. He must have caught on by the frown that had suddenly appeared on his face, glancing over at Doug several times I saw his hand slide to the radio on his belt.

"Oh nothing, just thought we would come out and watch the planes take off is all, that's not a problem is it?" Doug spoke smiling at the guard.

"Sir, I'm going to need you two to come with me please, if you would just get out of the vehicle." I watched as the guard glanced up at the police cruiser, motioning him over. Speaking low into his radio, it was difficult to hear what he was saying.

"Sure, not a problem." Doug spoke moving his hand towards his seatbelt. I don't even know how it happened, all of a sudden there was a gun in Doug's hand, he fired twice as I watched the guard fall to the ground. Screaming I scrambled for the door handle, tumbling out of the car I stood there terrified and shaking. Doug had just shot and killed him. Just like that, that man had lost his life.

Climbing out of the car Doug stood there for a moment staring at the body on the ground. "I didn't have a choice." He kept mumbling to himself over and over.

I stood there transfixed, frozed in place. I had never seen a person die before. Breathing shakily I watched as Doug straightened, squaring his shoulders, turning he made his way towards the police cruiser.

"Stop! Doug no!" I screamed retreating towards the back of the car. Doug just kept walking the gun held firmly in his hand. He stopped only a few feet from the car, staring at it. I waited breathlessly to see what was going to happen.

"I know what you are, so you can stop pretending that your just some plain everyday police car. How dare you impersonate someone in blue, they put their lives on the line everyday to protect the public and you have the nerve to pretend to be one of them. You disgust me." I watched nervously as Doug spat on the ground nearby. I knew I should have been running, doing something but truth was I was frozen in fear.

"It's all going to end though, you see after today everyones going to know what you monsters really are, and then it's only going to be a matter of time before your forced to leave. And personally, I can't wait for that day to happen."

It happened so quickly, I knew Doug wasn't expecting it, I know I wasn't. This long sharp pronged rod just shot out of the front of the car, piercing right into Doug. He had such a surprised look on his face, like he never expected this to happen. I watched as in slow motion the long sharp blade slide out of Doug's body, covered in bright blood. Doug stood there for a split second before he fell to the ground. I heard this terrible gurgling sound for only a moment before all was quiet. I stood there my hands holding on tightly to the back of the car, staring at Doug's motionless body on the ground.

"You know of us as well." My head jerked up to stare at the police cruiser, the deep menacing voice that issued from it held no hint of friendliness. I knew better than to answer.

"Gather the bodies and place them in the car." It growled out. I considered for a moment trying to make a run for it, the keys were probably still in the ignition, but what were the chances of outrunning him. Truth be told I was too paralyzed by fear at the moment to do anything.

"Now! Unless you wish the same fate as your companion." That deep voice growled out as the car rolled forward a few feet.

Trying to get my nerves under control I moved slowly around the car heading for the security guard first. How I was going to pull both of them into the car was beyond me. Nearing the body I stopped for a moment looking at him, I wondered if he had a family at home waiting for him. Bending over I grabbed him underneath the arms and started pulling him towards the car. It was really awkward trying to pull an easy 180lb plus man, huffing and out of breath I stopped trying to catch my breath.

"Hurry, you are taking far too long." Jumping at the voice I scrambled, fumbling with the car door. Opening it wide I began pulling once more on the body, hauling it into the back seat. Once I had him in all the way I made my way towards Doug. I swallowed nervously as I got closer, I couldn't believe there was so much blood. His face still held this look of suprise on it. Taking a deep breath I grabbed Doug underneath the arms and began pulling him towards the car. I couldn't help the tears that started falling, two people had died today, and more than likely I was probably going to as well. It wasn't like I hadn't thought of trying to get away, there was no where to run though, and the fence separating the airstrip and the parking lot was far too high, as well as the fact that there was sharp wire at the top making it impossible to climb. I heaved and pulled trying not to stop too often to get any air. Finally I neared the car, breathing heavily I opened the car door, wrestling with Doug's body I was able to finally get him into the passeger seat. I was now covered with blood and hot and sweaty. I stood there trying to get some air into my lungs, praying that someone would show up soon.

"Get into the car." The voice growled out behind me. Swallowing I climbed into the drivers seat, I was going to try it, as soon as I was in I was going to try to make a run for it, maybe I could at least make it towards the more populated area of the parking lot and draw some attention to myself. Surely he wouldn't risk exposure in a highly populated area. I had formulated this little plan as I was pulling Doug's body towards the car. Climbing into the drivers seat I put my hand onto the ignition turning the key. Here I go I spoke silently to myself.

AUTHORS NOTE: I apologize for any spelling errors, I hope I got them all. Spell check doesn't seem to be working


	25. Chapter 25

A Moments Grace

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.

Authors Note- Thank you all for hanging in there through all the delays. I love the reviews, they keep me inspired!

* * *

I knew at that moment I was probably doing the stupidist thing ever, running from the Autobots is one thing, sure it's gonna tick them off, ok really really tick them off, but run from a Decepticon? Well, their just gonna kill you and be done with it. All of this was running through my mind as I jammed the keys into the ignition and floored it. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do, I really hadn't thought that far ahead. I did know one thing though, I wasn't just going to stand there and let him kill me. I was also praying to any and all higher powers that the Autobots would show up soon.

I heard the monsters engine roar to life with a growl as I made a sharp turn and headed for the more populated area of the parking area. l needed to get where there were more people, somebody that could help, it was highly unlikely that anyone was going to find me way out here in the back forty of the parking lot. I tried not to think about the two bodies that lay behind me on the back seat, or the fact that I was litererally covered in blood. And the fact that somewhere there was a bomb in this car. Truth was I didn't have a clue what I was doing, none of those fanfiction stories prepared you for this. My body was running on survival instincts alone. My hands were sweaty on the wheel, and my heart was pounding out of my chest as I risked a glance in the rearview mirror, the police cruiser had already nearly caught up with me. Cussing and praying at the same time I tried pushing the gas pedal down farther, hoping I might be able to coax some more speed out of the car. I realized too late that I should have kept an eye on my pursuer as I felt the car suddenly lurch to the side violently spinning out of control. I tried desperately to get the car under control as my surroundings spun around me, faster and faster the chain link fence that separated the runway loomed closer. The car hit the fence hard, a sudden crunch of metal on metal as the car came to a stop, half of it embedded in the fence, breathing heavily I raised my head from the steering wheel, the cut on my forehead from earlier had started bleeding once more.

I sat there for a second dazed until a flash of black and white out of the corner of my eye jolted me into action. There was no way I could get the car out of the fence in time, my own door was hopelessly crushed inward, scrambling across the seat I tried to push open the passenger side door, it was only by chance that I saw the brown package that now lay on the floorboard beneath me. It must have been underneath the seat and was jarred loose by the impact. With a renewed sense of panic I pushed harder on the door, one of the metal poles had become pinned against it, making it nearly impossible to open. Glancing behind me I whimpered seeing the black and car fast approaching, leaning my shoulder down into the door I shoved again, hearing the door creak as it opened by the smallest amount, squezzing through, I quickly scrambled out, wincing as my elbow was scraped by ragged metal edges. Once I felt the hard concrete beneath me I ran as fast as I could, not wanting to take the chance to look behind me, I could only hope that he hadn't seen me climb out of the car. The angry roar of an engine quickly dashed that hope though, I could here him approaching fast, risking a glance behind me I watched as he clipped the rear of the car, in a split second the car burst into flames, parts of it flying overhead, the heat of the blast knocked me to the ground. Stunned I lay there for a moment, my vision was blurry as I stared at the concrete beneath me, pain racked my body where I had hit the ground, turning my head slowly I watched as the police car came to a stop, half of it engulfed in flames, I was certain I could hear some low guttaral snarls. Rising slowly to me feet, wincing as I did so, I knew that I didn't have much time, it was highly improbable that a little bit of fire would be much to slow him down.

"You will pay for that human. I am not sensing that you are under their protection so therefore there is no reason why I cannot terminate you now. So many problems would be solved if they only would follow my protocal. But the Prime always has been soft when it came to inferior beings."

With a whimper I ran towards the only escape route possible, the chain link fence was partially down where the car had collided leaving a gap where it had lifted up from the ground, scrambling I crawled underneath trying to ignore the searing pain. Once through I climbed quickly to my feet, half stumbling half sprinting across the runway, the faint hope crossed my mind that maybe a girl running across would get someones attention.  
I had only gone a few feet it seemed before I heard him literally bash through the chain link fence like it was confetti. Tears in my eyes I pushed myself farther, knowing that it was no use, he was going to kill me. I don't know if it was the mortal fear that I was experiencing at that moment but I failed to notice the plane headed down the runway towards us. I couldn't turn around that monster was right behind me, I had to get across the runway. Pushing my already burning legs with my lungs gasping for air I kept running, my eyes set on the other side of the runway, there was yet another fence on the other side but beyond that was a small open field. The highway ran beyond that. Maybe I could find safety there.  
My blood was pounding in my ears as I ran, it seemed like time had slowed down, I could still hear the roar of the monsters engine behind me, and the sound of the approaching plane, but it was all muffled somehow. The fence before me was getting closer and closer but it seemed like I wouldn't reach it in time before he caught me. I don't know why but I glanced to the side, the plane was getting closer, maybe they didn't see me, or the police car behind me, gasping for air I knew I couldln't run much farther. Ten more feet I was almost there, five more feet, finally I collapsed against the fence with a sob, trying to get air desperately into my lungs, I was too tired to move, I knew he was coming I knew he was going to run me over but at that moment I couldn't move if I wanted to. A sound behind me made me turn my head, my hands still clinging tightly to the wire fence. The police car was only a few feet from me when the plane was suddenly upon it, it looked like it was starting to lift off the ground when the landing gear that was retracting clipped the top of the police cruiser. I watched as the heavy wheels snapped off causing the plane to lurch to the side, skidding across the runway, sparks flying from underneath. The police car was knocked to the side from the impact, spinning around before coming to a stop, with an ear splitting roar the car lurched forward furiously heading straight for the fence. Scrambling quickly I knew I wasn't going to be able to reach the top of the fence in time. I was almost halfway up when he collided with the fence, white hot pain raced up my left leg, screaming it took everything I had to hold on to the fence for dear life, if I let go I was going to die. A new sound, a new roar somehow cut through the sound of the monster behind me, a flash of yellow to my left made me turn my head. Headed straight down the runway was probably the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Gathering all my strength I screamed as loud as I could.

"**Bumblebee!"**

With a loud roar the yellow camaro gained speed, quickly closing the distance between him and the police cruiser. With a snarl the police car backed up and sat there for a moment, almost as if he was undecided, with a roar he turned and sped off as Bumblebee closed the distance smashing into the police car. I watched as the two cars sped off, leaning my head against the fence I closed my eyes a moment trying to catch my breath. I was so tired, and in so much pain, slowly and carefully I started lowering myself to the ground, which wasn't easy as the slightest movement to my left leg almost made me pass out from the intense pain. My arms were trembling from the effort before my exhausted muscles just gave out and I fell the last foot or so from the ground. Thankfully I landed mostly on my backside, I lay there too tired to move anymore, the sounds around me were just starting to register in my exhausted brain. Sirens were blaring all around me as well as the roar of the still burning car in the distance, I could hear the sounds of people screaming in the distance, I could only hope that everybody on the plane was alright.  
Where I had been hopelessly alone before I know suddenly found myself surrounded by people. Police and EMT's were crouched around me, asking me questions and poking and prodding me. I lay there just staring at them, unable to speak. It wasn't until I felt myself being gently lifted and placed on a stretcher, an oxygen mask placed over my face did I realize that it was over with. The paramedics were asking me questions still as they raised the stretcher pushing me towards the awaiting ambulance, I saw just behind it and the firetruck a familiar dark grey sports car, weaving in and out trying to get closer, right behind it was a familiar also bright green rescue hummer. I found myself hoping that they would get there before I was put into the ambulance. I tried raising myself up but the paramedics pushed me back down. They lifted the stretcher, carrying me inside as the dark grey sports car pushed through the police men, my eyes locked onto the dark grey hood as they shut the door. Sirens blaring to life, I felt the ambulance start moving. I tried to listen to the paramedics questions but I was just so tired. Laying my head down I felt my eyes closing on there own before all I knew was blessed quiet.

_Authors Note- I apologize for the short chapter, it has been so long since I have been able to update that I wanted to get this chapter out for those of you waiting. I promise a new chapter is on the way quickly. I have had a horrible case of writers block, and to be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter. I am trying to develop my OC's character slowly, it is a working process so please bear with me. As always constructive critism is welcome, flames however will be used to make s'mores with. _


	26. Chapter 26

A Moments Grace

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.

Authors Notes I am so sorry for the long over due update to this story. I apologize for any errors. My health unfortunately hasn't been the best and I just haven't been up to doing much. I do want to thank all you who have hung on and waited for an update. I hope it doesn't disappoint too much.

* * *

As I lay there that state of half asleep and half awake it somehow felt as if I was underwater, floating. The sounds around me were all muffled, I couldn't distinguish real words. Somebody, I wasn't sure who, kept talking to me, calling to me. I was to tired to even attempt to try to answer. All I wanted to do was sleep. If only everyone would just be quiet and let me.

"BP is falling, pulse is weak. Possible fracture of the left leg. Multiple contusions, suspected concussion. She's still not responding. What the heck is that? Is someone banging on the door?"

I vaguely felt the sting of a needle in my arm as the muffled sounds around me continued. I whimpered in pain when I felt something being placed around my leg.

"I hear it Ron, but I'm a bit busy right now. Why did we stop?"

"Miss...can you hear me? I need you to try to respond if you can ok? Move your fingers if you can hear me."

I tried to focus on his voice, I really did, I was just to tired to move though. All I wanted was to sleep.

"Umm, sir, excuse me sir? You cannot be in here I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"It's ok. I have jurisdiction. Heather? Can you here me? Come on honey, I need you to wake up ok. Please Heather, come on wake up."

Frowning I tried to stir. I knew that voice. Whatever they had injected in me with was starting to work. My brain felt all fuzzy and slow.

"Heather? Can you hear me? Listen, I need you to wake up. Come on sweetie, you can do it."

My tongue felt like it was three times to big for my mouth as I tried to respond, "Ethan?"

I heard a relieved sigh as I struggled to make my stubborn eyes open. I felt someone very carefully pick up my hand. "That a girl. Just hang on ok? It's going to be alright now. The guys are here." He whispered in my ear. "Boss is on his way."

I tried nodding but that only made my head hurt even worse.

"Sir. I have to insist that you leave now."

"Listen, I need you guys to give me just a few minutes ok? It's of the utmost importance that I talk with her."

"I understand that sir, however we need to get the to the hospital now. I'm afraid that anything you need to say is going to have to wait."

Opening my eyes slowly the scene before me was very blurry, I could barely make out the form that was standing next to me.

"I realize that and her welfare and safety is of the utmost importance however it is with absolute necessity that I speak with her now. I promise you it won't take long. My superior is adamant that her well-being is first, but I do need her to answer a few questions. Now please, if you would excuse us for a just a few minutes."

"Two minutes, and then we are leaving."

"That's fine, thank you. Now please wait outside."

I heard the door click open and shut as I felt someone kneel next to me.

"How you doing" Ethan asked looking at me worriedly. I saw his eyes travel slowly around my face and then up and down. Shaking his head he rubbed at his face wearily, it wasn't until that moment did I notice his right arm in a sling.

"But...but...your dead." I managed to croak out staring at him in confusion.

Ethan chuckled smiling grimly. "Let's just be thankful that Doug isn't such a good shot."

It was at those words that I felt something crack like a dam inside me, that until that moment I had kept plugged. It was however at those words the crack spread. I couldn't control the sob that ripped from my throat. Ethan was suddenly stroking my hair, shushing me.

"What is it Heather? What's wrong?"

"He's gone." I gulped between sobs, trying to stop the flow of tears. "He's dead and the security guy. He just killed him. The security guy didn't even do anything, he was just doing his job. He was trying to help me."

I was faintly aware of Ethan trying to comfort me, the scene from earlier kept replaying through my mind as I watched one body fall to the ground followed by another. The blood, I don't think I would ever forget the smell of the blood. Or Doug's blank empty stare, the look of absolute shock on the dead security officers face. It took several moments for me to get my breathing under control.

"Heather, I know it's hard and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but I need you to try to concentrate. Can you tell me if there are any other explosives? "

I shook my head, trying to get air into my lungs. My nose was burning, and my throat was horribly sore. "In the car, he hit it and it exploded."

Nodding Ethan was silent a moment. " Heather, was anybody else involved? Do you remember Doug talking to anyone on the phone, did he mention anybody?"

I was struggling to keep my eyes open, they were just so heavy and I was so very, very tired.

"Heather? Come on sweetie, stay with me now." I was barely aware of Ethan muttering something, what it was I wasn't sure. Why wouldn't he just let me sleep.

Something floated in my mind, as I struggled trying to grasp it before it slipped away. "He said something about a source, that he knew one of them would be here."

Suddenly another thought struck me, how could I not have asked before now? "Ethan, the plane it was on fire, I heard an explosion. Was anybody?"

Ethan stopped me before I could finish."It's ok I don't think there were any fatalities, several people were injured but nothing serious. The fire department has it under control."

"Thank god" I breathed closing my eyes. "It's all my fault you know, if I hadn't been so stupid."

"Hey, I don't want to hear any of that. Doug knew how to work you, he played on your sympathies. Everybody knows that and nobody holds you responsible whatsoever ok? We're just all relieved your ok."

Nodding my head I felt my self slowly falling asleep, Ethan was still holding my hand. "I'm gonna sleep now ok?" I mumbled. "You go right ahead, were gonna follow you to the hospital. Ratch is having fits, he wants to transport you to the hospital himself you know." I smiled as I finally let myself drift away.

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was that it was dark outside the window blinds. Then I promptly leaned over and threw up all over the floor. I lay there gagging as I felt another round coming up. Leaning back after emptying my stomach of all its contents I wearily took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital that was for certain. The i.v. line hooked up to me was proof enough. I hoped someone would come in with water, I really wanted to wash the bile out of my mouth. Not to mention the vomit was making my stomach roll once more. I looked around fruitlessly hoping to find a call button, spotting several lines some with buttons some without I pushed them all hoping to call someone. One only made the bed move up. A few seconds later a male nurse entered the room, smiling at me he pulled out a walkie-talkie and muttered something in a hushed tone.

Frowning I watched as he neared my bed. "Awake I see, how are we feeling? Don't worry someone will be here soon to clean up the mess. Can I get you some water?"

Nodding my head I tried to croak out an answer. Smiling at me he brought a styrofoam cup over "Don't worry it's more than likely it was just a reaction to the anesthesia, they had to work on your leg. But you should be good as new in no time." Taking the cup I took a sip, letting my eyes rove over to my legs. Sure enough my left leg was heavily bandaged in a cast. I sat there staring at it for several minutes aware of the smiling nurse staring at me.

The door creaked open again this time a man in an army uniform entered pushing a large yellow cart before him, it was then that I noticed a man in army fatigues standing outside the door. What was going on? Where was I?

Taking another sip of water I handed the cup back to the nurse as the army man cleaned up the spill before smiling slightly at me and leaving. "Is there anything else I can get you?" The nurse asked as he fluffed up the pillows behind me. Leaning up I waited till he was finished before asking, "Where am I exactly?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but at this time I'm not allowed to divulge that information."

"Where's Ethan? Can I talk to Ethan please?"

He was adjusting some dials on my i.v. line before he would look at me and respond. "In the morning someone will be in to inform you of the situation."

What the hell did that mean? "Why don't you get some rest now" I lay there looking at the male nurse watching me as slowly darkness overtook me and I knew nothing more.

* * *

Short chapter I know and I apologize but I really wanted to get it out. Amazing how tired working on just this short a chapter has worn me out. It's really not the best and not completely happy with it but wanted you all to know that I haven't abandoned my stories, just health wise I unfortunately haven't been able to do much. But I promise more updates to come! And hopefully quickly!


End file.
